Linaje Ackerman
by MioSiriban
Summary: De ser una máquina militar en el ejército eldiano a una señorita de la alta sociedad. La vida de Mikasa cambia de la noche a la mañana por un descubrimiento en su sangre. Ahora, bajo la tutela de Levi, quizá no esté tan sola en ese mundo. [SemiAU] [RivaMika] FINAL UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

* * *

 **1**

La vida suele definirse en un giro improvisado. En un suspiro de la noche plena, el ruido imperceptible, los cuadros renacentistas de las paredes de una vieja casa. El olor que circundaba kilómetros a la redonda. Un escenario lúgubre y transpirable, un escenario del aire transformado en algo tenso plagado de cuchillas y de _muerte_. El viento meneaba las copas de los árboles, alguien susurraba oraciones...

Cuando no se la tenía fácil, había que luchar. Había que pelear, hasta el último segundo. ¿Qué es un cuerpo vacío de emociones y sueños a cumplir? ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir cuando se está muerto? Era la peor de las condenas... vivir vacío era la cúspide de la más triste de las muertes, por eso, había que aferrarse hasta la mínima esperanza de vivir... de vivir tanto cómo fuera posible.

Vivir implicaba sin embargo una batalla. Una guerra silenciosa. A veces, no tanto. Pero era preferible vivir luchando a entregarse a la muerte más deplorable que un humano podía experimentar. Entonces llegaban los enredos, las telarañas de cada nuevo día, los sucesos que nos golpeaban más allá de lo meramente físico. La vida no ponía la cosa fácil cuando decidías el reto de aprovecharla. Había que pelear y guerrear hasta el último segundo y entonces, nada será en vano. Creemos que los esfuerzos, aquí o en "el más allá" serán recompensados. Buscamos el sentido de nuestras vidas en un frenesí diario, ligados a la poca o basta cordura que tengamos.

La vida tenía distintos ángulos de los cuales podía ser presenciada y saboreada. El sabor que tuviera, dependía de cada individuo. Algunos la tenían amarga y ácida, otros dulce, otros salada. Algunas personas vivían en una burbuja de ignorancia hasta que les llegaba el duro golpe. Algunos quizás fueran más conscientes y eficaces para tener el preciso conocimiento y sabiduría de como saciarse de la vida. Era el típico "sólo los fuertes llegan a sobrevivir".

Ella lo aprendió por la malas.

Sus cabellos azabaches se menean de un lado a otro. Algunas hebras humedecidas por el líquido extenuante de su entrenado cuerpo: patada, golpe, arriba, abajo. Practicó su rutina diaria; incontables golpes a un saco de boxeo y ejercicios que tonificaban y fortalecían su cuerpo. Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer de acero del ejército eldiano. Inmutable e indudable al frente de batalla, algunos la consideraban invencible, una fiera en todos los sentidos, una máquina de matar. Especulaciones la rondaban: comentarios aludían a que se trataba de un experimento del ejército, puesto que era muy inusual. Por supuesto, la naturaleza humana tratando de hallar respuestas a lo desconocido.

Mikasa era la única mujer de las filas, además, en tener esos rasgos asiáticos tan peculiares. También era una preciosidad. Destacaba un porte sereno y calmado, siempre sin rasgos de expresión detrás de esos ojos grises y melancólicos. Tenía características europeas también, en conjunto, era toda una belleza.

Aunque no era un tema muy resaltado, los asiáticos habían dejado de tener representación entre los nobles. La ancestral raza había desaparecido hacía más de diez años atrás, de modo que no era de extrañar qué pensaran tantas ambigüedades respecto a ella. Sus habilidades superaban a las de cualquier soldado promedio. Había cumplido positivamente las misiones asignadas en el período de actividad militar. En sus años de escuela militar, se graduó con honores.

Una mujer de armas tomar.

Tomó una toalla al cuello puesta sobre una de las máquinas del gimnasio y su botella de agua, procediendo a verter sobre su cuerpo el líquido de la botella. Sacudió su cabello; era muy corto, incluso más que en el pasado.

Caminó hacia la salida del gimnasio. Una vez afuera, el aliento de los soldados adyacentes se cortó en la mayoría. En su rostro, no era perceptible emoción alguna, ni un mínimo rastro, más sin embargo las miradas mal disimuladas la embargaron. No podía culparlos: hacía pocas horas había culminado la misión encomendada aquel día: acabar con los escuadrones de ataque dispuestos al norte por la nación enemiga de Marley. Los comentarios que circulaban por los pasillos de aquella base traían consigo el hecho de que, la morena en cuestión, había sido la perpetradora de la mayor parte de los asesinatos en la misión, cuestión que imponía el respeto y admiración en el resto de soldados y cadetes.

Más cuando los comentarios eran tan certeros...

* * *

—Ackerman.

Terminaba de acomodarse las botas del uniforme militar e inclusive sus cabellos estaban húmedos por el baño reciente. Recién lograba que se le destensaran los músculos un poco y, en el proceso de vestir su cuerpo, encontró unas cuantas heridas que se curó a sí misma. Tenía unos cuántos utensilios de enfermería a la mano en su habitación, que mantenía lejos de la vista de su compañera. Las veces en que había acudido a la enfermería de la base, habían sido para llevar compañeros, jamás por ella misma. Y seguiría siendo así el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Ackerman ¿Se encuentra ahí?

—Sí.

Distinguió la voz de una soldado al otro lado de la puerta. Se apresuró a su llamado, seguro para ser solicitada en el planteamiento de la próxima misión. La mujer de aparente inmutabilidad tragó grueso cuando ella le abrió la puerta, y empuñando la mano derecha en su pecho le informó.

—La capitán la solicita.

Asintió y, envuelta en su bufanda, caminó por la base hasta llegar al despacho de Hange Zoe. Pertenecía a la división de la capitán, y al ser soldado por excelencia los llamados para la formulación de la siguiente estrategia eran comunes.

Sin embargo, ella no se imaginó nada de lo que le esperaba.

—Con permiso, capitán.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Adelante, adelante!

La ausencia de formalismos de Hange la hacían una de las militares más peculiares de su generación y toda una excentricidad de la base. Mikasa sin embargó respondió con lo correspondiente, realizando el saludo del cuerpo de exploración a su superior. Al hacerlo, Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces distinguiendo al uniformado junto a la capitán, quién por la insignia en su chaqueta se trató de un capitán. Mikasa realizó el saludo a éste: un hombre más bajo del promedio, ojos oscuros cómo dagas y nada de expresiones salvo la frialdad e indiferencia que transmitía. El cabello, lacio y negro como la noche, estaba algo largo desde arriba.

—Tch.—Fue la respuesta del capitán. Ladeó la cabeza, cómo obstinado. Mikasa no entendió para nada ¿Acaso había hecho algo fuera de lugar?

Al otro lado de Hange, estaba ni más ni menos que el comandante Erwin Smith a quién dio una reverencia.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza es que discutirían una importante estrategia para defender su territorio de los ataques de Marley, pero dudó de ello cuando observó la sala a su alrededor. Sólo estaban ellos y de pie unos cuántos desconocidos vestidos con trajes formales. Era la única soldado en el sitio. A lo mejor impartiría cómo escolta de algún adinerado, o tendría que hacer una misión en solitario.

—No seas tan amargado, Levi.—Comentó con un aire divertido la capitán hacia el capitán de baja estatura.— ¿A qué no es una preciosidad? —.Mikasa frunció ligeramente el ceño ¿Por qué añadía algo cómo eso en esa situación?

—Ackerman.—El comandante se entrometió en la conversación, con los correspondientes formalismos y cortando los comentarios imprudentes de Hange.—Su presencia fue solicitada ante éstos hombres, para hacer valedera su posición en la familia de la nobleza Ackerman.

Mikasa no dio crédito a las palabras de su superior ¿Ella? ¿Posición en la nobleza? ¿Ackerman? No era posible que su apellido fuera parte de la nobleza, cuando había crecido con sus padres en las montañas. Su mente procesaba cada palabra y hasta creyó que le estarían jugando una broma, pero a juzgar por la presencia de los hombres formalmente vestidos, no era nada de eso.

—Cómo parte de una familia de renombre y al ser de las pocas representantes con vida, usted...

—Me parece qué está equivocado, comandante. —Se apresuró en detener esa equivocación.—Mi familia nunca ha sido parte de la nobleza.

—Entiendo que piense eso, Ackerman. O debería decir, Lady Ackerman.— _¿Lady?_ —La familia Ackerman fue considerada extinta, hasta que un miembro de la misma fue hallado y prontamente recobró la distinción social y posesiones de los Ackerman. Él se encuentra en ésta sala y le dará todas las pautas características de la nobleza.

Mikasa miró entre los hombres que lucían como parte de la nobleza, esperando que alguno diera el paso al frente.

—Ejem.

El capitán de baja estatura carraspeó y dio el paso al frente que ella esperaba de cualquiera menos de él o cualquiera de los militares del lugar. Mikasa no pudo creerlo. Desde que ahora era parte de la alta sociedad eldiana como de que un capitán fuera representante en la misma.

—El capitán Levi Ackerman, pariente lejano suyo, la guiará en su nueva vida. Señores...

Erwin dio una seña con la mano seguida de sus oraciones, a lo que cada uno de los hombres procedió a pasar frente a Mikasa. La soldado sintió como era minuciosamente observada de pies a cabeza por cada uno, con intenciones que no quiso procesar puesto que las palabras del comandante seguían yendo de un lado a otro en su cabeza...

Cada uno le besó la mano, como los "caballeros" que eran. Y aunque no lo exteriorizó, la situación la tenía enormemente confundida. El último le dio unas palabras.

—Esperamos su pronta presentación en sociedad, señorita Ackerman.

El comandante fue el siguiente en abandonar la estancia anunciando tener asuntos pendientes, yendo tras él el capitán Ackerman. Mikasa lo observó, no encontrando más que el desdén e indiferencia hacia todo lo sucedido. Sus orbes grises se plasmaron todo el rato que estuvo a solas con la capitán en la puerta por la que se habían ido todos.

—¿Quién diría que éste día llegaría? Aunque a decir verdad no me sorprende. Por fin el enano tendrá compañía.—Hange soltó una carcajada.

—Capitán.

—¿Sí?

—¿Esto es una misión?

Hange no profirió ninguna palabra. A decir verdad, no esperaba una pregunta cómo esa. Creyó no haber entendido bien y miró a Mikasa esperando algo más, pero no encontró nada salvo su típica carita sin emotividad. ¿Sería cosa de genes? Era lo más probable. Aunque la duda de la soldado confirmó que obviamente estaba confundida. No había asimilado del todo esa situación.

Con toda seriedad, la superior la tomó por los hombros.

—Mikasa, eres una mujer de sociedad ahora.—De la nada, empezaron a descender lágrimas por los pómulos de la capitán.—¡La mejor soldado de mi escuadrón, lucharé por recuperarte!

 _¿Recuperarme?_

Cuando Mikasa regresó a su habitación, ésta resonaba bajo los ronquidos de Sasha, su compañera que yacía dormida en la parte de arriba de la litera. La baba se deslizaba por la boca de la chica y resultaba en la colcha, mientras sus cabellos castaños se desparramaban en la anchura de la funda de su almohada. Mikasa la miró incontables segundos.

Miró su reflejo en una pequeña taza, sólo iluminada por una vela.

Su vida había dado un giro tremendo en una simple reunión.

 _Eres una mujer de sociedad ahora._

Ella, la soldado de acero, la jovencita que había crecido en las montañas hasta hace unos años. La mujer forjada de puños, que ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía una mujer de sociedad.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana, Mikasa despertó. Tomó una ducha fría y se alistó con su uniforme para no levantar sospechas (aunque era más porque no quería desprenderse de éste por la costumbre) y su inconfundible bufanda roja al cuello. Sasha se levantó minutos después corriendo a ponerse el uniforme y lavarse la cara, cómo era típico, su compañera iba retardada.

Mikasa se quedó eternos minutos viendo la valija en qué introdujo sus pertenencias. Ya no viviría en una habitación de las tantas del cuartel con esa atolondrada campesina, ya no pasaría horas en el gimnasio, ni trapeando, ni en los entrenamientos con sus compañeros.

—¿Qué pasa que no has ido al comedor, Mikasa?

Sasha preguntó confundida. La azabache lucía muy tranquila, cuando siempre era la primera en estar lista.

—Me voy, Sasha.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo qué te vas, Mika? ¡No me digas que te asignaron a otro escuadrón! —Ella negó con la cabeza.

Las dos soldados escucharon tres toques en la puerta y seguido la voz de la capitán.

—Mikasa, Sasha ¿Están listas?

—¡Sí!

—Sí.

Las dos salieron de la habitación, igual de confundidas aunque a una se le notara.

—Sasha, ve a montar tu caballo. Vendrás para escoltar a Mikasa hasta la residencia Ackerman.

 _¿Residencia Ackerman?_

La mañana estaba algo fría afuera. Algunos soldados curiosos miraban el carruaje que estaba frente a la base, uno de esos que evidenciaban a una familia de nobles. Mikasa, desorientada, miró alrededor buscando un caballo, pero Hange le indicó que entrara en el carruaje con ella.

—¿Mikasa?

—¿Qué? ¿Vamos a escoltar a Mikasa?

Connie y Jean, dos compañeros de su escuadrón iban en caballos junto a Sasha que estaba en silencio observando a la morena, parecía estar comprendiendo la situación más que ella.

Cerca de media hora de trote de caballos y de charlas y charlas con Hange y Moblit dentro del carruaje, a las cuáles Mikasa no les hizo el mínimo préstamo de atención, llegaron a un camino en solitario que terminó en una enorme mansión. Habían jardines hermosos a los lados de su frente, los escalones parecían tallados en piedra y los acabados eran elegantes. Las puertas y ventanas lucían enormes desde allí. Tenía un aire renacentista. Unos cuántos sirvientes estaban al pie de los escalones y vestido con un traje formal y corbatilla en el centro, Mikasa vio al capitán Ackerman.

Mikasa caminó detrás de Hange, quién le dio un saludo con una seña de la mano al hombre inmutable. Parecía interesarle en lo mínimo todo lo que sucedía.

—¡Hey, Rivaille!—Exclamó la capitán. Miró a Mikasa cómo indicándole con la mirada qué se presentara y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó que fuera al frente.

Mikasa hizo lo mejor que concedió en ese momento; su saludo con la mano empuñada en el pecho.

—Capitán Ack—

—Rivaille.—Le cortó de repente el superior.—Capitán Rivaille. Pasa adelante.

—¡Esperen!

La voz de Sasha resonó alto. La chica bajó prontamente de su caballo y fue hacia Mikasa, la abrazó con fuerza y cerró sus ojos.

—Te voy a extrañar, Mika.

—Sasha...

—¿Extrañar?—Connie y los demás compañeros de la azabache seguían sin comprender qué sucedía.—¡No me digan qué Mikasa se quedará aquí!

—Así es.—Afirmó la capitán del escuadrón.—Mikasa es una noble.

—¡¿Quéeeeee?! —Gritaron un montón de soldados sin dar crédito a esas palabras.

—¡Te extrañaré tanto, Mikasa!—Gritó de nuevo Hange en lágrimas exageradas y un paño en su nariz, abrazando con Sasha a la imperturbable soldado.

—Basta ya.—Habló el capitán de traje, incomodado por los gritos de los soldados inexpertos.—Cumplieron con su deber de traer a la señorita Ackerman. Terminemos con ésto.

—...Qué malo, Levi...

—Largo, cuatro ojos.

Mikasa miró al superior por su frivolidad. Prácticamente mandó a todos a freír espárragos y estaba segura que era lo más condescendiente que podía con la situación. Levi Ackerman la hizo pasar dentro de la mansión con una orden y ella lo siguió sin reticencias.

—Te enseñaré el lugar.

Al igual que ella, Levi no era de muchas palabras. A su lado, Mikasa confirmó que le llevaba unos diez centímetros de altura y que sus ojos aparentemente oscuros y pequeños eran azules. Le habló lo justo para señalar las habitaciones, puertas, salas y pasillos del lugar. Los cuadros eran variados, el qué más le llamó la atención era uno de una mujer de cabello largo y negro de espaldas en una pradera.

—Ésta es tu habitación.

Mikasa jamás había tenido un sitio tan grande para ella sola. Las paredes eran altísimas y la cama parecía enorme y cómoda, había alfombras de flores, cortinas con bordes trabajados en rosa, una cómoda espaciosa y un ropero al fondo. Había dos puertas a un lado, una correspondía al ropero y otra al baño.

—Acomoda tus cosas. Creo que no tomará mucho tiempo.—Apuntó el hombre viendo la valija de la soldado.—Te espero en el salón principal, la modista no tarda en venir para tomarte las medidas.

—¿Medidas?

—Para los vestidos, Ackerman. Tengo qué entrenarte para que seas mujer de sociedad.

Todo era tan extraño. Tan confuso.

La cabeza de Mikasa daba vueltas.

En un segundo estuvo sola en la habitación, volteando en diferentes direcciones cómo esperando algo más, sin abandonar su semblante de piedra. Mikasa suspiró. Tomó la valija y fue hasta la puerta del closet. Un espacio específico y espacioso para sus pocas pertenencias. Acomodó seis blusas y tres pantalones, su chaqueta militar y cinco pares de zapatos, dos suéteres y sus lánguidas prendas de ropa interior. Cómo le indicó Rivaille, fue al salón principal. Las escaleras eran grandes, todo lo era. ¿Cuántas personas vivirían en esa mansión?

En el trayecto, vio pasar a dos mujeres del servicio. Mikasa les calculó unos treinta años a una y cincuenta y tantos a la otra.

—Bienvenida, Lady Ackerman.

—Es un placer tenerla aquí, señorita.

Mikasa las miró por unos momentos; las mujeres se miraron entre sí un tanto nerviosas y le pidieron "permiso" para retirarse a realizar sus labores, extrañadas. La soldado alcanzó a escucharlas murmurar por su agudizado oído.

"Qué mujer más extraña"

"Parece igual de cariñosa que Sir Ackerman"

"A diferencia que no tiene modales"

Tenían razón, su silencio había sido maleducado, pero no podían culparla. No eran requeridas muchas palabras en la vida militar y pensar en qué esa mansión sería su nuevo hogar era exorbitante. De un día para otro no heredas un linaje y una casa gigante, era un cambio drástico para ella que solía compartir un pequeño cuarto desde hacía cuatro años.

—Aquí está.—Escuchó la voz del capitán.

En el salón principal, sentada en uno de los sofás caoba había una mujer alta, muy delgada y con una expresión suave en el rostro. Usaba gafas, haciéndola lucir más tranquila. Unas cuántas arrugabas sobresalían en su blanca piel. Fumaba un cigarro que daba risa y usaba un vestido pomposo, de alta costura, en tonalidades anaranjadas. Sobre su cabeza usaba un bonito sombrero.

—¿Ella es su prima lejana, Sir Ackerman?—El susodicho afirmó. Los ojos, de color miel de la mujer, se abrieron como par de platos.—Mira nada más...

Mikasa se quedó de pie y enarcó una de sus finas cejas cuando la mujer comenzó a dar vueltas lentas a su alrededor, estudiando minuciosamente su cuerpo.

—Es una belleza... Ese porte... Apuesto a qué tienes un cuerpo de infarto debajo de ese uniforme.—De espaldas a ella, empezó a despilfarrar halagos. Parecía hablar más consigo misma qué a la propia Mikasa, quién estaba incomodándose con tantas observaciones hacia su persona. La rubia alargó uno de sus brazos delgados para tocar la espalda de Mikasa. La azabache reaccionó instintivamente y de un manotazo apartó el brazo y se movió de su sitio. La mujer qué intentó tocarla tambaleó, sorprendida, y hasta hubiera caído de bruces al suelo de no ser por el capitán.

—¡Ackerman!—. Le llamó el superior con claro enojo en su voz. Continuaba con esa expresión sombria a pesar de lo ocurrido y se dirigió a la rubia.—Perdone su comportamiento. Llegó hace unos minutos.—La mujer negó unas cuántas veces.

—No se preocupe usted, Sir Ackerman. Fue culpa mía.—La mujer se enderezó en su sitio y alisó los pliegues de su vestido, seguidamente apuntó toda su atención a la joven en posición de defensa.—Tiene unos increíbles reflejos, Lady Ackerman. Disculpe usted mi atrevimiento.—Hizo una reverencia que internamente repudió la morena.—Me llamo Sara Scostless, soy modista de la alta sociedad y me encargaré de su vestuario.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes qué atender.—Irrumpió el capitán mirando a ambas mujeres, aunque Mikasa percibió qué no parecía ponerle interés a esa situación y no podía culparlo. Finalmente, con ese tono tajante se fijó en ella posándole los ojos como dagas.—Ackerman seguirá al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, Sara. De todas formas, avíseme cualquier improvisto.

—De acuerdo, Sir Ackerman.

Mikasa se quedó mirando el lugar por el que se alejó el superior. Su boca había formado una diminuta "o" cubierta por su fiel bufanda de la vista de la mujer. Su ceño se frunció levemente, seguramente la modista no podría notarlo, pero aquello no le había gustado a la soldado. ¿Qué clase de desconfianza le tenía el capitán? Tenía un día de conocerlo, el tipo era un frío de primera, lo que la sorprendía porque era difícil que ella considerara a alguien más frío que sí misma. No sólo eso, sí no que no estaba asumiendo lo sucedido de forma dócil. ¿Cómo la iba a convertir en una señorita? Sólo parecía un capitán a capa y espada, inclusive con ese traje formal encima.

—Veamos... Mi Lady, por favor levante los brazos.

Obedeció sin rechistar, con la mirada fija en ningún punto. Sara comenzó a tomarle medidas de distintas partes de su cuerpo, tarareando melodías y comentándole asuntos que para la soldado eran banales. Estaba ajena a todo. La azabache en todo el rato sólo sentía que no debía de estar allí.

—Mmm...—La rubia suspiró.—¿No es de muchas palabras, no es así? Bueno, imagino que no debe ser fácil pasar de ser soldado a una dama en todos los sentidos.

Mikasa la miró. Destilaba un aire comprensivo.

—No será problema, señorita. Estoy segura que su presentación en sociedad dejará sin aliento a los otros nobles.

—Vale.—Habló al fin. Los comentarios de la modista la tenían cansada.

—¡Ah, logré qué dijera algo! —. Exclamó Sara con un aire divertido qué Mikasa no compartió en absoluto.—Usted y Sir Ackerman son muy parecidos por lo que veo.

 _¿Parecidos?_

Ciertas dudas afloraron en la morena. Viendo de soslayo a la modista, la cual siguió comentando cosas absurdas, Mikasa se vio absorta en sus pensamientos. Habían tantos detalles qué asimilar y cosas por saber. No sabía nada de ese capitán ¿Por qué un capitán era parte de la nobleza? ¿O por qué un noble era capitán en el duro ejército eldiano? Era un caso de lo más extraño a su consciencia y el simple hecho de que a esas alturas se viniera a enterar de su "sangre noble" no era tampoco algo de digerir.

Definitivamente, tenía demasiadas preguntas encima...

* * *

 **Pobre Mikasa, está totalmente perdida... Y eso que es la punta del iceberg.**

 **Aún falta que Levi la "prepare" ¿Cómo será?**

 **Creo que esto llegará a un máximo de cuatro capítulos ¡Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, queridos lectores! Y mil y un gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Es mi primer fic en éste fandom y ¿Qué mejor que mi pareja favorita para comenzar? ;D (Aunque las probabilidades de que sea canónica ni existan jeje Mikasa y Levi son un par demasiado precioso y perfecto)**

 ** _Se despide_**

 ** _Mio Siriban._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

* * *

 **2**

La primera semana, fue extraña. Todo fue extraño; desde despertar hasta dormir... Oh, dormir, claro.

Ella no podía dormir.

Habían once trabajadores dispuestos para la mansión Ackerman: cinco sirvientas, dos jardineros, un cocinero y tres peones. No estaba segura de haber pegado el ojo esa noche. De haberlo hecho, entonces ese prolijo pero viejo techo fue el protagonista de sus sueños. Cerniéndose el alba sobre el poblado de Mitras, Mikasa lo recibió despierta. Se quedó ahí quizás un par de horas, en la extensión de esa cama enorme con frazadas frescas y recién lavadas.

Cerró los ojos cuando un montón de pensamientos la invadieron. La interrupción de su rutina militar no era nada usual, salvo para encomendarse a la batalla qué lejos de ese lugar se libraba. Un par de horas más tarde, una sirvienta le llamó. Salió de ese trance inducido a duras penas. Ciertamente, la cabeza ya le dolía.

Su baño privado consistía en una bañera, el inodoro y un lavamanos empotrado, algunas gavetas y un espejo de cara. Sus ojos perdidos encontraron un shampoo y un jabón, de rosas; todo fue un mecanismo excesivamente lento. Llenó la tina, se desnudó en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Unía cada acción a realizar con una eficacia insólita. Quizá estuvo sumida en el agua más allá de los cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Puede una persona pasarse ese tiempo, sin divagar más allá del desconcierto? La mejor forma de describir el estado de Mikasa, era al decir que estaba desconectada. Había sido arrastrada a otra dimensión, sí, seguramente, a otro universo más absurdo qué el anterior. Pero, los pellizcos no cumplieron su función. Estaba despierta... Y esa idea la aburrió. Aunque en el fondo también le aterró.

Se vio obligada a por fin abandonar la tina. Se le quedó viendo, mientras se secaba. Ahora que lo recordaba ella jamás se había bañado en una.

 _"Lady Ackerman"_

Miró el suelo con un desdén insondable impreso en los irises de acero. Ahí estaba, una vez más, ese llamado extraño que ahora correspondía a ella.

Buscó entre sus contadas pertenencias su ropa interior, una camisa rosa pálido y una falda blanca que le cubría hasta los tobillos. La llamaron para desayunar: huevos revueltos, tostadas y jugo de naranja. Ella sola en un comedor dispuesto para alrededor de ocho personas. Se le abrió el apetito, pero comió con un ritmo calmado. Estaba exquisito. A sus pensamientos en esa escena, sólo pudo acudir una persona: su sin singular y glotona compañera de habitación que seguramente se moriría por comer un desayuno como el que contemplaba en esa mesa.

—Sólo dígame sí desea más, señorita.—Le habló la sirvienta que se paseaba por ahí.

En el área del comedor, lo más llamativo era que la rodeaban más cuadros de los que había por toda la casa. Calculó al menos unos veinte; de animales, de paisajes, de flores, de personas. Agradeció el desayuno y se fue la habitación.

El segundo día no fue muy diferente. Ese día si durmió, muchísimas horas a ciencia cierta. Dormir tanto la descolocaba... concluyó que era por cansancio acumulado. Fue lo qué más hizo en todo el día, además de perderse en la abstracción de pensamientos, la mayoría de ellos protagonizados por comparaciones entre su vida en el cuartel y su estadía en esa mansión. No había ajetreo, un par de sirvientas de un lado a otro, silencio absoluto. Las ventanas daban una vista del jardín.

El tercer día recorrió la mansión de punta a punta, ya que no había más por hacer. Parecía más bien impartido una especie de vigilancia en el sitio. Observó todo, entre eso, a los jardineros podando los arbustos. El jardín de cerca demostró lo bien cuidadas que estaban sus rosas, claveles, lirios, crisántemos y entre otras flores. Encontró un pequeño establo para caballos en la parte trasera, también ofrecía espacio para una pequeña carroza.

El cuarto día, aún no habían noticias de nadie del cuartel. Ni siquiera la presencia del capitán que estuvo para recibirla en la mansión se paseó en ningún momento. Así que, tenía que matar el tiempo en algo productivo en esas extrañas... _vacaciones._

El resto de los días sólo entrenó.

Entrenar, comer, dormir...

El octavo día salió a trotar por los alrededores, hasta que una sirvienta la fue a buscar. Al parecer, era poco ético hacer actividad física en la ciudad. Le pareció tan estúpido, pero como siempre optó por ahorrarse sus palabras. Estaba de más soltar cualquier comentario.

Al siguiente día, entrenó desde que los primeros rayos de luminosidad solar arribaron. Tomó su baño habitual antes del mediodía. Al almuerzo hubo sopa de legumbres y carne asada. La tarde la pasó leyendo un libro en la biblioteca.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, un suspiro de escapó de sus labios.

Le habían impuesto saborear la soledad de una forma un tanto diferente; dentro de cuatro paredes sin nada que fuera interesante. La rutina empezaba a ser fastidiosa, porque había llegado como un velo arrastrado por una novia... apacible, inducido, decaído. Al principio se inclinaba a creer que estaba siendo apremiada por sus hazañas. Siempre recibía elogios por su participación en las misiones. Fuera de eso no quería ni esperaba nada a cambio. Su objetivo era cumplir con lo que se le asignaba y punto. Hanji se equivocaba sí creía que ponerla a "descansar" en la mansión de un noble unos cuántos días cambiaría las cosas.

A las siete estuvo servida la cena. Sus facciones no proporcionaron atisbo de la sorpresa que fue encontrar en el comedor al capitán Rivaille, vestido ya no de etiqueta sí no uniformado. Las indiferencias de ambos compartieron el encuentro por el medio visual. La instó a sentarse antes de qué se enfriara lo servido; patatas, arroz, granos, cerdo asado, ensalada y el jugo de fruta.

Mikasa intuyó que vendría de alguna reunión o expedición por el estilo, pero prefirió darle más importancia a su cena que al ambiente forjado entre los dos. Estaba de más añadir qué era un atmósfera pesada e incómoda, para cualquiera que no fuera ese par. Les daba igual. La azabache sostuvo el tenedor de plata en su mano, y se quedó prendada de su reflejo en éste por sendos segundos, en el brillo que el objeto desprendía con la luz de las lámparas de aceite. Una nueva carne: cerdo, el cuál estaba indudablemente delicioso...

—¿Hay algún problema?—. El capitán detuvo sus acciones para fijarse en la desorientada Ackerman. Ella ni siquiera levantó el rostro para mirarle, simplemente más segundos transcurrieron como sí se tratasen de horas.—Oye.—E hipso facto ella negó.

—Los soldados no solemos comer de ésta manera.—Habló con su toda la atención puesta en el plato de comida, cómo sí él no estuviera ahí.—O es arroz y patatas, o granos y bolas de harina. O granos y arroz. O bolas de harina y patatas.—Continuó con monotonía en su tono apático y suave, hasta qué finalizó murmurando una oración—. Sasha se habría vuelto loca con esta cena.

El azabache se tomó una pausa para responder las palabras de la joven. De hecho, meditó un rato pronunciado qué añadir o sí debía añadir algo. No, esa chica estaba hablando sola, lógicamente. Todo había sido retórico. Y era absurdo e inclusive extraño que una persona presentara frente a él un comportamiento tan descolocado, con mayor razón una soldado.

—Con su permiso, capitán.

El apetito se le había ido muy lejos. Se retiró sin más y dejó al hombre y sus cavilaciones solos. Sus ánimos no estaban para el tacto, ya era suficiente, ya estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo en ese lugar.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Para hacer qué, Mikasa?_

En la privacidad de la habitación que le asignaron en esa mansión, la indignación era la protagonista del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

La "nobleza" la estaba enfermando.

Los días eran más rutinarios qué nunca y él se dignaba a aparecer más de una semana después. En realidad y con toda franqueza le daba igual ese hombre, excepto por los hechos que eran imposibles de ignorar para su entendimiento y lo que le era relevante. El capitán ejercía sus funciones en el ejército mientras ella permanecía en esa mansión sin nada más que la servidumbre. Inútil; así se sentía consigo misma, sin objetivos impuestos. Y para Mikasa eso era una alteración del orden natural de las cosas. No era de quedarse quieta. No era de quedarse sentada. No podía acudir a mantener la guardia baja.

—Soldado.—Una vez más, sus oídos percibieron la voz del capitán.—Al amanecer empiezan tus lecciones. Más te vale ser puntual en el salón principal.

Escuchó los pasos de las botas del capitán alejarse y se dejó caer en la cama. Él no aguardó por una respuesta, optó por retirarse al instante... lo agradeció, le hacía más sencillas las cosas.

Pero no el insomnio. No pudo pegar un ojo en toda noche.

Suspiró. Algo al menos seguía el rumbo de lo relativamente regular en la fastuosidad de su existencia. Algo que era una maldita molestia, ni por todas las posiciones que optara en esa cama, ni porque esa cama fuera gigante, lograba conciliar sueño alguno. De un lado, al otro. Se estiró. Reparó en la sequedad de su boca.

El frío de la noche le acompañaron hasta la cocina del sitio, buscó un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de una sentada. Una diferencia favorable era poder beber agua sin tener que recurrir a un grifo, como solía ser en el cuartel y las trincheras. Admitía haber obtenido algo de descanso en eso días, pero la situación era disparatada y estaba de más decir que inquietante.

El curso de la absorción dentro de su propia mente se hizo a un lado; la razón era la llamativa luz de aceite que iluminaba una habitación a esas horas de la madrugada en el pasillo contrario al que ella se dirigía. La puerta estaba cerrada. Tenía entendido estar sola en ese piso, pero rebobinó en que no era así.

En la mañana, vestida de amarillo hasta los tobillos en un vestido de tiras y un suéter blanco, acudió al encuentro con el hombre, esperando obtener respuestas a las preguntas qué se suprimía a relucir hacia él más que seguir las órdenes del superior. Lo halló vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un blusón azul, más unas botas similares a las del uniforme y un pulover negro cómo sus cabellos. Era la vestimenta más informal qué hasta ahora vio en él, aunque sí contabilizaba los encuentros con el susodicho le sobrarían dedos en una sola mano. Sin embargo, era inevitable el sabor de boca peculiar que le produjo verle así. Intuyó que no solía vestirse diferente muy seguido. Era tan así que sus orbes lo ocuparon hasta posarse con curiosidad en captar lo perfectamente lustradas qué estaban las botas.

—Scostless traerá los vestidos nuevos en la tarde.—Le informó de espaldas a ella, paseándose por las esculturas de de diferentes bases qué decoraban la sala principal.—Hoy te enseñaré lo básico.—Agregó pasando uno de sus delgados dedos por una escultura de un caballero medieval. Se dio la vuelta hacia Mikasa luego, pero sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en ese dedo. El estoico comportamiento siempre obnubilado por un desdén abismal y ausencia de reacciones emocionales se fracturó con el fruncimiento del ceño del hombre.—Tch. No pueden hacer una limpieza de una escultura de porquería bien, ni imagino cómo tienen sus patéticos culos.

Las fauces de la azabache formaron una ligera "o" y sus cejas se elevaron de forma indiscernible. El capitán sacó de su chaleco un pañuelo blanco con el que procedió a librar de la supuesta mugre a su dedo índice, ahora sí, contempló sin miramientos a la azabache con la disposición de centrar en ella toda su frívola atención.

Mikasa se quedó de piedra cuando el capitán comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, con los brazos detrás de la espalda y de manera lenta y hasta tortuosa. La incomodidad que ello le produjo fue colosal. De no ser por como se habían tornado las cosas, de qué era su superior y que era lo que debía hacerse, no se contendría de impactar sus nudillos en esa definida mandíbula de él.

—Buena postura. Pero tiene muchas fallas.

—¿Fallas?

—No está bien.

—¿Qué está mal con mi postura?

—Todo.—Atinó esa severa observación sin retenciones.—Es derecha, pero no _femenina_.

Mikasa se ahorró las palabras, específicamente porque no tenía nada bueno para decir. Le importaba un cuerno la opinión que él detentara, pero el hecho qué hacía del caso uno tedioso, era qué lo que fuera voluntad de ese hombre para con ella debía cumplirse.

Se tensó en su entereza cuando la sensibilidad de la piel de su espalda percibió la palma del capitán plasmándose en ella por encima de la tela que la cubría, cambiando la manera en que se erguía. Los dedos de la mano izquierda acomodaron sutilmente los omóplatos con un poco de presión, para seguidamente deslizar el dedo índice por toda la espina dorsal.

La sensación la privó de toda lógica mental, mientras todos sus nervios bramaron en una vibración conjunta apoderándose de su anatomía, despertando en ella todo cuánto estuviera dormido. La reacción fue inmediata; la piel impoluta de la Ackerman sincronizada en todos los aspectos, sufrió una alteración sin precedentes, erizándose y dejándola con una apreciación vulnerable. Sus reflejos se vieron obligados a actuar por mera inercia, saltando ella lejos a la otra punta de la sala principal y apartando cualquier contacto posible con el capitán, quién se quedó con la mano en el aire estirada hacia ella. La dubitativa que oscilaba en él ante esa acción, quedó sepultada bajo la inexpresividad de su persona.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ackerman?

Separó pobremente la conjetura que constituían el entrever de sus labios, pero no hubo palabra para emitir como justificación de lo que, ni siquiera ella, podía explicar.

Adivinando qué la joven no tenía intención de develar el porque de tan singular comportamiento, suspiró con obstinación inmutable para dirigirse una vez más a dónde estaba ella. La sucesión se contemplaba como un débil venado destinado a ser la presa de un lobo feroz, panorama qué no agradaba vislumbrar el más bajo de los Ackerman.

—Escucha, voy a procurar no tocarte, pero te pido que cooperes.—Hizo uso de la mayor sutileza que su temperamento recio podía relucir.

—Vale.—Fue la única respuesta desdeñosa qué recibió de ella tras segundos duraderos.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, estaba cumpliendo con sus malditas obligaciones, así que ella sólo debía cooperar.

Así, el superior haciendo uso del habilidoso sigilo qué tenía, rápidamente develó de entre las sombras de las repisas un reglón de madera de alrededor de un metro de largo. Fue presuroso y tesonero por medio de ese objeto, facilitándole las cosas a ambos. Las horas de la mañana transcurrieron en un santiamén y Mikasa resultó ser más diligente de lo qué él esperaba. Evidentemente, la chica aprendía rápido. Su postura fue de una veterana hacia el final de la mañana pues fue capaz de cargar sin problemas ocho libros pendiendo de su equilibrio. Era una exageración. Claramente, Levi tuvo la intención de probarla con esa hazaña; estaba seguro de qué ninguna mujer de ninguna otra familia de la nobleza podría lidiar con eso, mucho menos con la soltura qué prescindía a Mikasa. Sus movimientos singularizaban un paso tranquilo, sosegado y mullido, con ligeros detalles a pulir para exhibir con naturaleza el toque femenino qué carecía. Ahí estaba el mayor complique.

—Sir Ackerman, su té.—Una de las sirvientas irrumpió para dejar dicho contenido en el juego de tetera con dos tazas acompañándolo.

—De acuerdo. Déjalo en la mesilla.—Indicó él, entre tanto Mikasa iba con ligereza de un lado para otro sin tambaleo alguno de los libros. La sirvienta se retiró incrédula sin dar tregua a lo que presenciaba. La desdeña de Levi la motivó de retirarse.—Oye, mocosa.—Mikasa plasmó esos ojos cómo la plata en él.—Ven aquí. Tomaremos un descanso.

Así, en un silencio ineludible y de carácter sepulcral, ambos Ackerman bebían de sus respectivas tazas de té negro. Por extraño qué fuera, el ambiente no estaba ni tenso ni incómodo en esa ocasión, más bien las presencias empezaban a familiarizarse. En el fondo y sin que ambos lo supieran, agradecían cada uno el comportamiento del otro. No habían muchas preguntas. No había necesidad exhaustiva de comunicación. Un par de gestos, de movimientos y las cosas seguían sobre la marcha.

Mikasa, entonces, recordó las palabras de la modista días atrás.

 _"Usted y Sir Ackerman son muy parecidos por lo que veo"._

Parecidos. En sus diecinueve años de vida y los cuatro qué desempeñaba en el ejército, jamás escuchó qué fuera comparable o similar a ninguna persona. Divagó en sus experiencias con brevedad, ocasionada por la palabra del parentesco; años atrás en sus tiempos de cadete conoció a una mujer capaz de casi igualar sus habilidades en batalla, carente de expresiones y palabras innecesarias.

—Hey.—Un monosílabo del apacible hombre a unos muebles de ella la atrajo al presente.—Estaré seguido por acá de ahora en adelante, así que mientras sea así, la hora del té será a las diez de la mañana y a las cuatro de la tarde ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, capitán.

Y no hubieron más sonidos. Cada uno se abstrajo por su parte, pero Levi se inclinó por el momento presente, estudiando a su subordinada como una serpiente al acecho, claro qué, sus intenciones distaban mucho de esa similitud. A las conclusiones que se iban sumando a los análisis del pelinegro, más detalles sobre Mikasa le fueron recopilados, dónde el potencial de la misma fue ostensible a esas alturas. A su consciencia la retraída e inalterable soldado seguía sin problemas cualquier orden que se le mandase, no tenía intenciones de relacionarse con el entorno y mucho menos con él, lo que era un punto a su favor. Se mentiría a sí mismo al pensar que su curiosidad no se veía afectada por la ausente emotividad de la muchacha, pero por ahora estaba más que satisfecho por encontrarse con qué no era insufrible ni insoportable, si no más bien llevadera. A sabiendas de qué su compañía de ahora en adelante estaría representada por ella, se esforzó en lo qué el mismo no pensó qué llegaría a hacer con nadie: sonsacarle conversación a su contraria.

—¿Piensas en algo?—.Indagó para luego beber de la segunda taza del delicioso y humeante té, sin mirarla en apariencia, salvo porque se valió de la vista que hallaba por medio del rabillo de su ojo.

—Me acordé de alguien.

—Ah.—Levi daba por terminado el intento de entablar comunicación por esa ocasión cuando Mikasa procedió a beber de su té. Sin embargo, ella meramente había tomado una pausa.

—Fui la primera de mi clase en la academia tiempo atrás.—Comentó parsimoniosa—. Y la única persona de la que recuerdo su nombre qué me haya dificultado una pelea fue una cadete que no volví a ver. Se llamaba Annie.—Esta vez fue la soldado quién sentenció la continuidad de la conversación, pero tal y cómo sucedió anteriormente, Levi le siguió luego de un sorbo.

—Oí de una policía primeriza qué desapareció de manera extraña tiempo atrás, con ese mismo nombre.—Un trago y acabó de beber el líquido que le restaba.—Creo que hablamos de la misma persona.

Así ambos regresaron al inmutable silencio de la sala principal. Levi con la mirada puesta sobre la escultura de un águila qué era parte de la indumentaria decorativa del lugar y Mikasa en un punto muerto cercano a una de las tres ventanas qué permitían un transitivo aire merodeándolos.

—¿Capitán?

—¿Sí?

—¿No podré volver al ejército?

Él apostó por el mantenerse en silencio elaborando qué responder. Supuso qué Mikasa desconocía las razones por las qué fue llevada a esa mansión y ató los cabos fácilmente con esos comentarios, hallándole completo sentido a la ajena actitud de la soldado.

—No lo sé, Ackerman. Lo dudo mucho.

—Hmp.—Ella bufó. Dicha acción evocó la atención inmediata de la azulada mirada de Levi.—Hay una guerra allá afuera y deciden enviarme de vacaciones.—No esperó recibir respuesta por sus palabras. Optó por retirarse tras pedir permiso al superior y él continuó perpetuando el silencio.

Se retiraron a sus designados aposentos. Se vieron al almuerzo. Se retiraron una vez más a sus habitaciones y volverían a encontrarse cuando la servidumbre avisara la llegada de Sara Scostless por la tarde.

Levi aprovechó la privacidad ofrecida por su estancia para revisar los documentos que yacían entre los tantos informes de esa semana, dónde había sido comisionado en el frente para evitar el ataque de la veintena de soldados marleyanos qué planeaban con arremeter contra la nación por la zona oeste de la muralla exterior. Allí figuraba un expediente qué recién esa mañana había recordado.

 _ **Nombre: Mikasa Ackerman.**_

 _ **Edad: 19**_

 ** _Nacimiento: 10 de febrero del 835_**

 ** _Lugar: Hospital Staninbruch, distrito de Shiganshina._**

 ** _Tipo de sangre: B-_**

 ** _Padre: Alphonse Ackerman._**

 ** _Madre: Hitomi Azumabito_**

 ** _Status: Soldado._**

 ** _Brigada: Exploración._**

 ** _Rango: A+_**

La capitán Hanji le había facilitado la información referente a la otra Ackerman. Lo había olvidado. La ojeada analítica le sirvió para estar al tanto de a qué se enfrentaría, y a juzgar por el rango que poseía la joven de cabellos azabaches era toda una proeza en el campo de batalla.

—Sir Ackerman, la señorita Scostless está aquí.

Divagando entre sus pensamientos, caminó por los pasillos hasta la escalera que daba al amplio recibidor qué ofrecía la mansión. Era su deber y obligación estar al pendiente de Mikasa hasta su presentación en sociedad, así se le había dictado. Cuando se la encontró sin prestarle la mínima atención al bajar las escaleras, hizo amago de su disimulo para analizarla, percibiéndola alejada al formalismo con el qué le dio la bienvenida a la rubia de ostentoso vestuario.

Levi se dio cuenta _d¿Ce_ que tanto él como ella estaban en una situación similar.

Demasiado similar.

—Estoy segura de qué Lady Ackerman se verá preciosa con estos vestidos.—Alardeaba la modista sacando de diferentes baúles que su servidumbre había ayudado a acomodar.—¿No le parece?

—Sí...

Al superior no le sorprendió para nada encontrar el nulo interés de la subordinada. Sara por el contrario, buscaba cualquier oportunidad casi desesperadamente para sacarle palabras a la azabache, sin éxito.

—Bueno... Tenemos que probarte los vestidos...

—Pueden ir a la alcoba de Ackerman y probarlos ahí.—Sentenció como una orden él—. Yo tengo unos informes pendientes en mi oficina, me retiro.

Se perdió de la vista de ambas mujeres una vez estuvo escaleras arriba. Arribó los pasillos a paso cansino. La oficina quedaba a unos pasos de sus aposentos, dónde ordenar, archivar y revisar el papeleo de su escuadrón era su deber, mientras permanecía alejado de lo que hacían las mujeres en la habitación de la soldado.

Jamás había usado alta costura en sus diecinueve años de vida.

—Muy bien. Imagino qué sabe usted lo primero que debemos colocarnos.—Le dijo Scostless, acercándose a ella con una tela de lino celeste entre sus manos una vez la despojo de la ropa qué la cubría.—Este es un blusón. Protegerá la ropa de la crema hidratante.

 _¿Crema hidratante?_

—Póngaselo.—Mikasa obedeció sin rechistar. Luego, la mujer le alcanzó unas medias blancas de algodón con un pequeño emblema de unas alas qué la más joven reconoció al instante, cerca del tobillo.—Siempre deben ir por encima de la rodilla.—Añadió acercándose a ella con unos listones a juego, los qué ató justo arriba de las rodillas de la azabache.

La modista rebuscó en el baúl una falda blanca que le cubrió a la soldado hasta las rodillas.

—Esto la calentará y mostrará modestia.—Comentó Sara hablando de una manera qué le pareció ridícula a Mikasa y haciendo un gesto elegante con las manos.

Reprimió la mueca que quiso mostrarse en su rostro cuando la modista le colocó aquel corsé de capas de seda en un tono azulado más oscuro, repleto de tiras con las que apretó la prenda a más no poder, dificultándole el respirar a la azabache. Sujetó en su cintura unos bolsillos dispuestos en un cordón blanco. Mikasa se sintió cómo todo un espécimen con la almohadilla qué amarraron a ella en el final de su espalda.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Eso, mi lady, levantará la falda y hará ver su cintura más pequeña.

Se sintió internamente desconcertada cuando la modista procedió a colocarle otra falda hecha de lino encima y una manta sobre sus hombros. Luego, le colocó un trozo de tela adherido a su estómago con tres pares de orificios a los costados con el fin de que se sostuviera por debajo. No dio crédito a la tercera falda qué le colocó la mujer, cuyo color era enteramente celeste, apresada con alfileres al resto de majaderías que se cargaba encima, junto al chaquetín del mismo color con mangas bordadas en blanco y se le ataron más cintas por debajo de la falda realzando aquel vestuario. Finalmente, la modista le puso una delicada seda bordada. Peinó brevemente a Mikasa añadiéndole un bonete a juego.

—La seda bordada es para demostrar su estatus.—Le hizo saber Sara pasándole unos taconcillos blancos.—¡Luce usted bellísima, mi lady! —. Vaya a saber de dónde sacó la rubia un pañuelo con el que secó falsas lágrimas.— Sígame. Me muero porque Sir Ackerman la vea.

La guiaba ignorando la apacible incomodidad que hacía mello en la azabache. Creyó que las cintas con las que el equipo de protección del ejército y los estuches de armas eran molestos de cargar, pero en definitiva todas esas capas de telas eran más molestos que cualquier cosa.

Scostless tocó la puerta de roble frente a ellas y una vez la voz ronca de Levi les dio permiso de pasar, la empujó adentro exclamando un "¡Sorpresa!"

Los azulados y pequeños ojos del capitán la estudiaron con minuciosidad total. Mikasa describiría la experiencia cómo si alguien le estuviera paseando lentamente un hielo por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él permaneció inmutable, hasta centrarse en la modista.

—Se ve bien. Felicidades.

Y regresaron a la alcoba.

—"¿Se ve bien?" ¡Por amor a las murallas, hay qué darle unos anteojos a ese hombre! Te digo, existen hombres insípidos y luego está Sir Ackerman.

Mikasa escuchó la cháchara y el parloteo de la mujer toda la tarde.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se repitió el proceso de pruebas. Dejaron de recurrir a la oficina del sargento después del décimo quinto vestuario. Los talones y tobillos le dolían por las puntas de las tantas zapatillas, juraba qué habían desmantelado los baúles enteros hasta qué al acabar con una tanda, llegaba la servidumbre con más. Se tomaron un descanso para la hora del té qué había establecido Levi, dónde la única persona qué parecía hablar era la parlanchina modista. El par de Ackermans se limitaron a sus apáticos monosílabos y comentarios cortantes, más de Levi qué de ella.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando el carruaje vino por Scostless y Mikasa sólo pudo desear qué se la llevara lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

—¡Volveré para traerle los de la temporada de invierno, señorita! ¡Hasta entonces!

No, joder, qué se la tragase la tierra mejor.

Por suerte la inusitada y prolongada prueba de vestuarios la dejó tan falta de energías en su cuerpo, qué se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo sin rechistar. Pudo dormir sin el insomnio hostigándola y eso era suficiente.

Desgraciadamente, en la habitación principal del pasillo contrario no podía decirse lo mismo del capitán.

Pasaron cuatro días exactos, en los cuáles recién el alba se erguía con el astro rey dando sus primeros rayos, Mikasa entrenaba exhaustivamente hasta la hora del té. Por las tardes, se reunía con el azabache para recibir las típicas pautas de la alta clase, era bastante ventajoso que ella aprendiera rápido. Los silencios eran habituales entre ellos, pero de vez en cuando se veían socializando un poco más por distintos temas, con brevedad, pero lo hacían. Levi se había marchado esporádicamente al cuartel, volviendo justo para tomar el té con ella y almorzar en la mansión.

—Entrenas todos los días.—Resaltó tras ingerir el líquido humeante y oscuro de su taza.

—Tengo que mantenerme en forma.—Ambos dieron un sorbo a sus respectivos té. Pero más temprano qué tarde el manifestó lo que se había cruzado por su cabeza.

—Ahora qué lo pienso, llevo unos días sin entrenar. Mañana te acompañaré.

Así que temprano al otro día, ella fue la primera en llegar. Francamente había estado ansiosa, estimando qué llevaba semanas sin tener un compañero o compañera de lucha, no solía entrenar con otras personas aún en el cuartel pero de vez en cuando la ayudaba a pulir sus habilidades. La intriga la tenía porque había recordado un detalle qué le rondaba la cabeza incesante; sus vagos recuerdos sobre los rumores en la base le llegaron de súbito cuando rebobinó en su superior, en sus características, ahora más obvias que nunca.

Vino hacia ella vistiendo unas prendas ligeras, inerte.

Las copas de los árboles aledaños se mecían, como preludio de lo qué acontecería.

—¿Te parece empezar con cuerpo a cuerpo?

—Cómo quieras.

Procedieron a posicionarse en el centro de la hierba, en posición defensiva uno contra otro, determinados a llevar a cabo por igual la batalla. Un brilló inigualable enalteció las orbes de plata de la morena, incentivando al mayor y más bajo de los dos. Ahora, estaban en su campo, en sus terrenos, en lo que eran buenos como nadie. Ella reconoció la defensiva de Levi; fenomenal, era un experimentado de élite después de todo.

Ella fue la primera en atacar, con un rápido puñetazo esquivado fácilmente por el capitán. Creyendo qué no vendría venir el siguiente ataque tan inmediato en la parte baja del abdomen masculino decidió atacarlo ahí. Se movía con la velocidad de una fiera, pero todos sus ataques eran banales para él, les hacía frente sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, reconocía la fuerza y rapidez de su contrincante.

A Mikasa sí se le hizo difícil reaccionar con agilidad al contraataque del azabache, casi siendo dominada totalmente por él tras unos movimientos y golpes, pero estaba siendo suave y lo sabía. Decidió aumentar la tenacidad de sus golpes y Levi hizo su mejor esfuerzo por evadirla y contrarrestarla, pero ya se tornaba complicado, sin embargo, unos cuántos deslices de él haciendo uso de su estatura y logró derribar al hacerla perder el equilibrio al hacer que le flaquearan las piernas con las suyas propias. Habían sido tan rápidos qué un par de trabajadores se quedaron con las bocas abiertas.

Las respiraciones tomaron un ritmo irregular, más de ella qué de él. Se dejaron caer unos instantes en la frescura de la hierba, respirando hondo. Mikasa lo miró de reojo mientras él parecía encontrar un punto inexacto más interesante en el verde suelo. Sus dudas habían sido resueltas con ese duelo.

—Todos los soldados decían qué había un capitán entre las filas con la fuerza de cien hombres—. Dijo, admirando el azul del cielo y la esponjosidad de las nubes desde su lugar.—Qué era un tipo muy frívolo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Levi no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Se lo digo porque siempre me han comparado con ese tipo ¿Sabe?—Rememoró ella, con un semblante de sosiego, dónde esos comentarios que en su tiempo poco le interesaban relucían justo ahora—. Y creo que ese tipo es usted.

* * *

 **Dios, la gripe me está matando y el sueño me está arrastrando, así que les traigo esto porque mi afán por actualizar es grande. La verdad planeaba hacerlo mucho más largo, pero no quiero que se vuelva algo tedioso de repente. Espero que lo disfruten ¡Amé sus comentarios! Sin más que decir, esto es para ustedes y muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

* * *

 **3**

—Las piernas van... No, así no.

—¿Así?

—No.

Mikasa comenzaba a impacientarse. Levi, inexpresivo como siempre, se llevó una mano a la frente y masculló unos cuántos improperios. Las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas sí ella no actuara tan renuente de hacer contacto físico con él. Miró por uno de los ventanales de la sala principal. Afuera caía una etérea llovizna.

—Maldita sea, esto no debería ser mi deber.—Por supuesto que no, la mejor persona para cumplir con esas lecciones era una mujer. Pero le habían explicado que la situación con esa joven soldado era delicada cómo para contratar a una institutriz. Resignado, el capitán tuvo que ceder a la molesta idea que se le había ocurrido.

Se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, con soltura y delicadeza y movimientos gráciles, hasta acomodar en un movimiento apenas perceptible sus piernas un poco ladeadas hacia la derecha, en una posición concisa.

Mikasa permaneció perpleja, arqueando ambas cejas cómo el primer atisbo de reacción humana proferida por ella en mucho tiempo. Luchó por contener la risa que quiso escaparse de ella, porque la imagen del contrario era lo más absurdo, extraño y gracioso que había visto.

—Que institutriz tan dedicada.—Exaltó en un comentario claramente burlesco.

—¡Tch!

De inmediato él volvió a sentarse cómo habitualmente hacía, con cierta obstinación en su ser.

—Cómo sea, ya viste cómo es, hazlo.

Mikasa sin nada que decir imitó los movimientos, hasta que tomó esa posición al sentarse, con las piernas ligeramente ladeadas.

—Perfecto. Ahora, cuando tomemos el té, espero verte sentada de esa forma.

Levi tomó la larga regla de madera que utilizaba para moldear la posición de la joven, como ya era costumbre por esos días debido a la completa negación que la azabache conservaba al contacto con él, cómo siempre mientras ella permanecía inerte con la grisácea mirada pérdida en algún punto inexacto. De reojo, el hombre se percataba de todo en ella. Mikasa jamás rechistaba, no conversaba con él, se mantenía siempre al margen de lo que la rodeaba. En el fondo, su comentario de burla para con él lo había sorprendido. No había escuchado muchas palabras de la boca de ella, pero era razonable, tampoco él compartía muchas palabras fuera del protocolo con ella. Apoyó la regla por todo el largo de la espalda femenina, en posición vertical y horizontal, comprobando que estuviera lo más derecha posible. Ella torcía mínimos segundos el gesto cuando apoyaba la regla en su mentón. Para él, era como estar moldeando a una muñeca, inamovible.

—¿Mañana podemos volver a entrenar?

—Como quieras.—Cortó él.

Mikasa se había hecho insistente con ese tema, desde aquella vez que la dominó con relativa facilidad días atrás. A Levi se le ocurrió que seguramente la muchachita no se daría por vencida hasta superarlo en el terreno y la idea se le hizo bastante incitante y un poco molesta.

La tarde pasó. Se vieron sólo en la hora del té, pues el capitán tenía mucho trabajo pendiente según le informó. Mikasa se sentó en un banquillo del jardín (ajena a que fue observada muchas veces esa tarde) a leer uno de los libros que había llamado su atención en la biblioteca; hablaba de aquella ancestral etnia de la que su madre fue parte antes de su muerte. El libro era polvoroso y por el color y olor de sus páginas bastante viejo. Habían unas cuántas imágenes de lugares y estructuras desconocidas y era raro. La joven nunca había visto tan bien retratados los paisajes, cómo si hubieran sido capturados y puestos dentro del libro. El mismo hablaba de un lugar muy lejano a las murallas y de muchas cosas y personas que para Mikasa eran absolutamente extrañas. Pero no tenía más allá de cincuenta páginas, sin embargo cuando Mikasa lo terminó ya era bien entrada la noche. Cuando una de las sirvientas la encontró le informó que el capitán había decidido cenar en su oficina personal, debido a la cantidad de papeles que debía revisar.

Cuando estuvo en cama su mente divagó y divagó imaginándose estar en uno de los tantos lugares hermosos e impresionantes que apreció del libro. Finalmente, concluyó que no podría quedarse dormida y fue escaleras abajo, a buscar un vaso de agua.

Su curiosidad la picó cuando de nuevo volvía al piso superior de la mansión y como noches anteriores la luz de la oficina de Levi permanecía encendida. Decidió, entonces, pasarse por el sitio al menos. Sí el capitán no descansaba bien, no estaría en todas sus luces para enseñarla al día siguiente, aunque verdaderamente a ella eso poco o nada le importaba.

Una de las puertas que encerraban el lugar se encontraba abierta, así que pensó que él no se encontraría allí. Por consiguiente la curiosidad de Mikasa ardió y la motivó a aventurarse a entrar en el sitio iluminado por la luz de la lámpara de aceite. Había papeles por doquier y se quedó de piedra cuándo encima del escritorio por entre los papeles una mata de cabellos negros relucía.

La azabache caminó hasta estar muy cerca. Encontró en el alfeizar de la ventana tras él una manta blanca. No negaba que interiormente esperaba no despertarlo, sólo hizo lo que su impulso pidió. Tomaría la manta y lo cubriría con ella y así cómo había entrado saldría. Dio unos cuántos pasos y entonces el perfil del capitán estuvo al alcance de sus orbes. Lucía sereno como nunca lo había visto, cómo quedaría alguien después de guerrear una dura batalla. El silencio del lugar dejaba inclusive oír su propia respiración en la instancia y tardaría ella en darse cuenta de su estado de aparente hipnosis cuando se hizo a un lado para evitarlo. Rogó que él mismo no haya sentido su aliento.

Finalmente, Mikasa tomó la manta y la arrojó en toda su extensión sobre él. Corrió un poco de la tela para tapar su brazo izquierdo con suavidad, cuando le tomó la muñeca estando desprevenida.

Y Levi abrió los ojos en el acto, acuchillándola con ellos, con hostilidad. Era la mirada de advertencia más cruda y sanguinaria con la que se había topado jamás, pero contrario a cualquier otra ocasión, Mikasa no se puso rígida en su sitio ni nada. Sí él hubiera querido matarla, lo habría hecho. El capitán lo comprendió cuando escrutó esa opacada mirada y el tiempo transcurrió cómo sí la batalla entre los dos fuera telepática o algo por el estilo. Ni ellos lograrían explicarlo; no sabían que buscaban en ese par de pozos, o que buscaban hacer mirándose.

Levi no quiso dejar de verla, ni quiso soltarla, hasta que ella hizo amago de soltarse del agarre. Los ojos del capitán se fueron apagando, al igual que la presión que ejercía en Mikasa y así ella se deslizó fuera y lejos de él con destino hacia su habitación, desconcertada.

El amanecer llegó pronto.

El capitán la esperaba esa mañana en el jardín y la soldado adivinó lo que eso significaba. Ni siquiera le dio un saludo de por medio, caminó decidida hacia su figura y empezó a atosigarlo con patadas y puños cómo sí la cólera la tuviera posesa, dificultándole la defensa cada vez más, hasta que la derribó. Pero no se esperó que ella se pusiera de pie para continuar el combate con más fiereza. Algo en su interior se encendió; la agresividad de ambos, los gritos urgidos, los golpes continuos. Después de un rato parecía una especie de golpes de coreografía, de coordinación, ambos sabían exactamente el movimiento que haría el otro. Levi atribuyó la fiereza de su oponente a lo ocurrido esa noche, pero ignoró ese hecho cuando Mikasa lo sorprendió peleando a un nivel desmedido, peligrando sus defensas.

Lo hizo caer al menos tres veces.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, nunca había tenido una lucha tan interesante. Tan llena de una emoción indescriptible.

Las horas se les escurrieron entre los dedos cómo arena. Y nunca lograron dictar a un ganador, porque una sirvienta aterrada por la violencia de su entrenamiento, los llamó para el desayuno. Se miraron una última vez. Esa fue la forma mutua que confabularon para pactar que no habían terminado.

En el almuerzo las únicas palabras que compartieron fueron para él avisarle que su próxima lección involucraría caminar con los tacones.

Para Mikasa, era simple seguir órdenes, lo más sencillo. Pero se sentía en un limbo, en un anhelo de respuestas por preguntas qué no era capaz de formular, ni siquiera en su propia mente. Tuvo deseos de caminar por el jardín a esas horas y tomar un poco de Sol. Sentía simpatía por las flores bien cuidadas de la mansión y luego de almorzar siempre iba a verlas.

Sintió los ojos acuosos cuando rozó sus dedos con los lirios más cercanos y se esforzó en parpadear múltiples veces, para evitar derramar cualquier gota. No hallaba palabras ni manera alguna de describir lo que la estaba oprimiendo, pero lo más cercano era decir que se sentía en un vaso de agua y que poco a poco se iba ahogando en él, desde hacía tiempo.

Era ajena a los hielos azulados que la contemplaban desde una ventana, dentro de la mansión, sin inmutarse.

Levi permaneció ahí admirándola desde el sitio, ignorando los papeles en sus manos y las tantas notas que se desperdigaban por su alrededor. Estaba estresado por su propio desorden y entre las punzadas a sus sienes, sintió un ligero alivio al observar el cielo ahora nublado, suspiró y se sumió en los colores de las flores del jardín. De nuevo, la encontró a ella ahí, otro día más. Entrecerró sus pequeños ojos rasgados. Se suponía que ella tenía que buscar los tacones de punta en lugar de estar en ese lugar.

—Seguirá lloviendo.—Mikasa levantó la vista para encontrarse a Levi caminando hacia ella—. Te enfermarás.

La azabache se hallaba de cuclillas en aquel momento y él adoptó la misma posición a su lado, observando las flores y viendo una que otra abeja o mariposa volar por ahí. El viento meneaba sus ropas y cabellos regularmente impetuoso. La soldado, como siempre sin mirarlo, centraba el gris de sus iris en una de las rosas medianas entre el montón. El capitán procedió a ponerse de pie y tomar la flor e instó a Mikasa a levantarse.

La muchacha tomó posición para ingresar de nuevo en la mansión cuando la mano de Levi asiéndola de la muñeca lo evitó. Lo miró, sin demostrar nada en su cara, pero el desconcierto era enorme. Y aumentó con creces cuando coló la flor en un lado de su cabello.

—Espero que escojas unos tacones a juego.

Y él fue adelante, sin decir nada más.

Se obligó a salir del aturdimiento que él le causó y se internó con prisa a la mansión. No tardó nada en sentarse como siempre, en el sofá contrario al que un ojeroso Levi ocupaba en la sala principal, con las zapatillas a la mano.

—¡Sir Ackerman, la capitán Han...!

—¡Yo, Rivaille!

En la sala irrumpió ese excéntrico personaje bien conocido por ambos Ackerman, tan enérgica y extrovertida como ella sola. Mikasa se levantó de inmediato, incrédula, de encontrar a su líder de escuadrón en el acto.

—¡Mikasa!—La mujer se abalanzó sobre la inerte soldado para abrazarla con la alegría con la que solía hacerlo, mientras la nombrada no lograba salir de la estupefacción. Empezaba a creer que no volvería a verla.

—Hanji-san...

—Hanji, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Simple!—Encaró al hombre vestido de gabardina a un lado de ellas, sin soltar a la más joven.—Vengo a pedir la mano de Mikasa.

Él la miró con aburrimiento y ella con indiferencia, expresiones frívolas que no diferían mucho entre sí y la diligente se soltó a reír ella sola, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Recibir esas miradas desdeñosas de ese par ya era suficientemente aterrador por separado, pero sin embargo la alocada capitán no se intimidaba por ello, estaba acostumbrada a ese hielo... más no a sentirlo en conjunto.

—Di de una vez qué coño haces aquí, cuatro ojos de mierda.

Hanji, tratando de aminorar el helado ambiente con su despreocupada actitud, se dirigió a Mikasa con una seriedad cubriendo sus intenciones burlescas.

—¿Y este tipo tan soez es el que te está enseñando a ser una señorita?—Acto seguido suspiró, tomando fuerzas y seriedad absoluta, soltando a la azabache.—Vale, Levi. No vine por una simple visita, debo admitirlo. Aunque quise visitar a Mikasa en muchas ocasiones, la actividad en la legión está bastante complicada... Y la baja _temporal_ de Mikasa sólo ha hecho todo más difícil.

—Ackerman no está en una baja temporal.

—¡Levi, la necesitamos en el campo!

—Demonios, Hanji, esto no depende de mí.

Mikasa los observaba, absorta, asimilando todo con la perplejidad palpable, hasta que su límite fue alcanzado por las palabras de Levi.

—Mikasa Ackerman ya no es una soldado.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó ella de inmediato. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué motivos habían para alejarla de la guerra que se suscitaba allá afuera? ¿Por qué?—. Nadie me ha explicado nada desde que llegué a éste lugar.

—No hay nada qué explicar, perteneces a la nobleza Ackerman. Eso es todo. Ya no eres parte de la legión.—Puntualizó mirando a Hanji tras sus últimas palabras.

—¿Pero tú sí?—Saltó la involucrada en el asunto a la defensiva contra él, quién le respondió con un comentario cortante.

—Deberías agradecer tu posición, mocosa.

—Tienes que verla pelear, Levi, ¡Es tan impresionante, cómo tú!

—¿Te recuerdo qué es mi misión convertir a esta mujer en una dama, Hanji?

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio escrupuloso, pero para la soldado en cuestión todo era por demás increíble, cómo la prueba de que el letargo de ese extraño sueño al que fue sumida no era en lo absoluto un sueño.

—¡No soy ninguna dama!—Exclamó, llegando a su límite.—Crecí en una cabaña en el bosque ¿Y ahora me vienen con todo esto? ¿Qué demonios planean? ¡No soy parte de la nobleza, mi familia jamás lo fue!

—Anteojos, vamos afuera.—Fue todo lo que añadió el capitán yendo hacia la salida de la sala principal, no sin antes darle una última ojeada a la azabache—.Tú te quedas aquí.

La dejaron ahí, con más interrogantes que cualquier respuesta, anonadada en la nada misma. La capitán que sentía un gran aprecio por la que por largos meses fue su más valiosa subordinada, sintió dolor de tener que dejarla en esas circunstancias, sin poder darle respuesta de nada. Dos miembros de su escuadrón la esperaban afuera, con su caballo a cuestas. Ni ella ni Levi se miraron, hasta que no pudo aguantar más sus palabras.

—Tienes que hablar con ella.

No hubo respuesta.

—Merece respuestas.

—Hmp.

—Yo... volveré luego. Hay trabajo por hacer.

Sin más que decir, montó en su caballo partiendo lejos de la ostentosa mansión.

En el fondo a él no le sorprendió encontrar vacía la sala principal una vez regresó.

Mikasa no le habló por tres días.

Lo más complicado en comparación de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, había sido que Mikasa aprendiera a caminar con los tacones, precisamente porque ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Había faltado a varias horas del té y el hecho de que parecía odiarlo no hizo fácil enseñarle a usar tacones...

—Mira, Ackerman.—Habló entre obstinado y en la misma expresión de siempre, pero ensombrecido.—La regla no te va a sostener sí te caes ¿Entiendes?

Pero cómo esperaba la terquedad y orgullo fueron mayores y sí él no lo hubiera previsto la chica se habría ido de bruces al suelo. Para su fortuna, los reflejos del capitán eran de primera y la sujetó de la cintura antes de cualquier incidente. Mikasa reaccionó con la rigidez de cuerpo y el procedió a dejarla de pie. Pero las sensaciones lo hicieron fruncir el ceño. Las manos del él temblaron y un cosquilleo lo azotó en la espina dorsal. Su cuerpo y el de Mikasa permanecieron colisionados por milésimas de segundos y la sensación nada usual se le quedó impresa. Se alejó de ella y ella de él, los dos cómo quién recibe un corrientazo. No hubo más contacto.

Ella sólo atinaba a negar o afirmar con la cabeza en sus encuentros. Aprendió a caminar con los tacones, a sentarse, a hablar, los protocolos al beber el té y dirigirse al resto de las damas. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo lo más lejos de él.

Llegaba a ser desesperante.

Tanto que decidió buscarla en su propia habitación más tarde, poco antes de la hora del té de la tarde, pero cuando le abrió la puerta sólo recibió dos dagas disfrazadas bajo esos ojos de acero y un "vete" que él apenas escuchó, porque algo más llamativo captó su atención en ese instante: una rosa de mediano tamaño ya marchita en un pequeño recipiente sobre una de las mesitas junto a la cama.

Y se retiró a esperarla para el té.

—Podemos saldar lo pendiente a primera hora.

Pero ella abandonó la sala cómo sí no lo hubiera escuchado. Estaba seguro que entendió a que se refería, por lo menos.

Pero cuando la esperó al aire libre en el lugar de siempre no hubo ni asomo de Mikasa. Levi, qué no era hombre de esperar, refunfuñó y se largó de la mansión con destino al cuartel.

En los días en que él estuvo ausente, uno de ellos coincidió con el día libre de los muchachos de la base. Sasha, Jean y Connie se presentaron en la mansión con alegría y bullicio, abrazándola. Mikasa permaneció cómo ya era habitual, pero por dentro nada le había hecho tan bien cómo encontrarse con sus ex compañeros.

—¡Increíble, tienes sirvientes y todo!—. Connie estaba sorprendido y hasta sentía envidia de que la chica tuviera tantas personas a su servicio.

—¡Esto es genial, Mikasa!—Jean agregó sin creerse el tamaño del sitio dónde ahora ella residía.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAA, esto es lo máximo! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Es el paraíso!—Sasha se engullía bocados de carne, panes y todo lo que podía a su paso, de lo que las sirvientas traían en bandejas.—¡Mikasa!—Se arrodilló frente la susodicha, juntando las manos y pegando la frente en la mismas—. ¡Por favor, déjame vivir contigo!

—¡Ay, por favor Sasha! ¿Olvidas qué con quien vive ella?

El miedo se apoderó de los tres en expresiones de horror, recordando al capitán de la legión que los había recibido el día en que escoltaron a la ex soldado.

En otra parte, el causante del terror de los amigos de Mikasa trataba de centrarse en una de las tantas reuniones que saldaban el destino del país. Aburridas, tediosas, de muchas horas pero de bastante importancia. Sí, era relevante que él como nadie pusiera atención, siendo uno de los militares más valiosos en el campo y su propio destino estaba siendo decidido, y ahora le tocaba el turno de hablar al más joven e inexperto de los estrategas, un jovencito rubio con voz aguda, pero aparentemente Levi había abandonado su raciocinio y concentración en la mansión, en una muchacha con aparente carencia emocional, cómo él. Y más específicamente, en su mente seguía reviviendo el momento que sus manos la tocaron y sintió aquel chispazo alucinante. A menos que se tratara de alguna reacción ligada a la estática, no había lógica para eso ¿Cómo era posible sentir semejante cosa en cada centímetro de su columna?

La cháchara de los ahí presentes, sus pensamientos, el linaje, todo estaba logrando que la cabeza le bombeara insoportable. Siempre pensaría que todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora en su vida había sido una de las coincidencias más estrafalarias.

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Levi?—Erwin lo había interceptado al terminar la reunión de largas horas.

—Qué no hay certeza de que esa estrategia funcione.

—Es lo que tenemos y lo que se hará. Nadie sabe el resultado.—Puntualizó el comandante, altivo, poniendo todas sus probabilidades en juego con esa conocida frase. Pero regresó a la realidad y volvió a Levi que lucía más pensativo que él mismo.—Te he notado algo desconcentrado hoy, Levi ¿Pasa algo?

Él entreabrió a su boca para responder algo, pero no logró poner en orden las palabras que quiso decir, para evadir más preguntas. Erwin lo leía como un papel cuando quería. Y quizá eso fue un inconveniente por el rumbo que tomó la conversación.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas con Mikasa Ackerman?

Levi se lo pensó.

—Aprende rápido.

—Me lo imaginé, es una prodigio de soldado. Espero que Hanji logre traerla de vuelta a su escuadrón. Haría un aporte tremendo a la hora de actuar y realizar estrategias de ataque.—Erwin sonrió al decirlo y Levi lo miró con la indiferencia de siempre—. Quizás en el futuro logre tomar tu lugar.

Levi recordó la exhaustiva e improvisada lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de días atrás, y la emoción, reflejos y habilidad de Mikasa... el brillo en sus ojos, la fuerza de sus ataques...

—Es muy parecida a ti.

En la mansión los soldados de la legión reían y disfrutaban de la abundancia de alimentos de la que disponía la nobleza Ackerman, todos comentando lo afortunada que había sido la azabache por terminar ahí o de lo increíble que era ese lugar. Mikasa los oía, añadía cortos comentarios y bebía de un té negro tranquilamente. Al beber un sorbo, el sabor de todos los días y el color de la bebida la sumió en el recuerdo de la figura recia del capitán, su desdén, su altivez y su firme decisión de no informarle nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Apretó fuerte la taza e hizo a un lado esos pensamientos.

Sasha y Connie se peleaban por el último trozo de pan de la bandeja de plata y Jean se reía de la situación alegando que eran un par de idiotas, cuando las pisadas de unas botas se hicieron audibles en la estancia.

Los tres soldados se congelaron en sus sitios, sin saber qué hacer.

—Necesito hablar con usted, Ackerman.

Ignorándolos olímpicamente, el par de iris azulados buscaron decisivos a los grises. Sasha, Jean y Connie se levantaron nerviosos a realizar su saludo protocolar con la mano empuñada al pecho y se retiraron despidiéndose mullidamente de la joven azabache.

—Los asustas.—Recalcó Mikasa dándole un sorbo a su té, con cara de aburrimiento cotidiana.

Levi cerró los ojos y se meditó sus acciones, pero desde hacía semanas debería haber tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Volvió a abrir sus pequeños ojos que para la mujer frente a él desprendieron un azul aún más intenso y la recorrió un escalofrío. El tacto de Levi le ardió, la dejó vulnerable, cuando él sólo la tomó del brazo y la llevó afuera, a dónde solían entrenar. Él se tumbó y a ella con él; cayeron en la grama y el manto oscuro de la noche lucía eternos luceros y estrellas brillantes por todo lo largo y ancho.

La vista espléndida los dejó atónitos, cómo hipnotizados a cada uno por su lado. Pero Levi regresó a sí mismo y vio a la chica tumbada, cómo sí ahora ella fuera quien lo hipnotizara. Recordó vagamente esos comentarios del chismorreo de la legión y a la vez que admiraba a Mikasa reconoció que debía decir lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

—También escuché de ti.

Mikasa lo encaró, curiosa, creyendo no haber escuchado bien cuando él se atrevió a tutearla.

—De una mujer de acero que era capaz de liquidar marleyanos con solo mirarlos.

Levi no pudo verle más el rostro, ya que ella volvió a observar las estrellas.

—No creí que tuviera tanto en común con ella. Aunque qué lástima, no puedo liquidar marleyanos con sólo mirarlos.

Mikasa escondió tras su bufanda la sonrisa que ese comentario burlón le logró extraer.

—Yo no crecí en esta mansión, Mikasa. Ni fui el primer "Ackerman" en recobrarla.—Ella lo escuchó atentamente y en silencio, especialmente porque cada palabra fue pronunciada con lo que identificó cómo cansancio y desgano.—El primer Ackerman en muchos años en volver a restaurar ésta mierda fue Kenny Ackerman. Mi tío.—Levi se tomó unos instantes para seguir, estirando las manos. Decir ese nombre y apellido juntos no le daba nada de gusto.—Por alguna razón los Ackerman eran perseguidos y no fue hasta que Kenny entabló una amistad con un integrante de la familia real que las persecuciones cesaron. Kenny tuvo en su poder las posesiones que alguna vez le pertenecieron a todos los Ackerman, pero muchas otras quedaron bajo propiedad del estado. La mansión y el armamento era lo que más le interesaba.

» _Ningún Ackerman de las últimas diez generaciones hemos gozado de las riquezas que por derecho nos pertenecen. Incluso me atrevo a decir que no hemos tenido una vida digna o siquiera una vida, porque por años éste apellido sólo ha sido la ponzoña de la desgracia y maledicencia. Éramos perseguidos y obligados a huir cómo ratas, cómo escoria para no terminar colgados, en la hoguera, fusilados, despedazados en una fosa cualquiera y todo por rebelarse contra un maldito gobierno corrupto._

» _Huir, cambiarse el nombre, terminar en lo bajo de la sociedad o confinados a un sitio remoto dónde las autoridades no pudieran encontrarnos era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, porque a los ojos del mundo éramos lo peor de la escoria, cuando por años fuimos las defensas de élite de esta nación junto a los orientales. Por generaciones defendimos ésto, sin necesidad de confinarnos en las malditas murallas que nos rodean bajo una guerra que parece no tener fin. Nos borraron del mapa, la misma gente que juramos proteger._

» _Y por todo esto mi madre me tuvo que criar en la ciudad subterránea, en un cuarto con suerte iluminado por alguna miserable vela, escondido mientras ella debía atender a esos cerdos pervertidos qué no hacían más que decir y hacer porquería. Y con el tiempo se fue haciendo débil, muy débil, su aspecto cambió totalmente y tuve el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano ella no iba a responderme más y así fue._

» _El tiempo no parece existir allá abajo, sólo tenía certeza de que cada día que pasaba tenía más frío y el hambre me hacía agonizar. A veces tenía esperanzas de que mi madre se movería y me sacaría de allí, pero finalmente acepté que estaba muerta. No sé cuántos días pasaron cuando Kenny me sacó de ahí... me alimentó... me enseñó un poco de cómo funcionaba la vida y a defenderme en el día a día, al menos para buscar algo que comer y se supone que lo tenía a él como compañero. La mente de un mocoso cree muchas cosas que hoy me doy cuenta que son estúpidas._

» _Un día simplemente di con Erwin y con la legión en una persecución. No me creí qué estaba allá abajo para reclutarme, diciendo que tendría una especie de "inmunidad" y pasaron bastantes cosas; de alguna manera terminé encontrando una vida. Era ágil y tenía habilidad con las armas y me necesitaban. Desde que entré en la legión no tardaron en catalogarme cómo el soldado más fuerte de todos y yo no entendía porqué... el porqué yo tenía esa fuerza, el porqué yo sobrevivía mientras todos morían allá afuera, hasta que Kenny volvió a aparecer y me mandó a llamar a ésta mansión. Era el maldito dueño y me contó todo. Ni siquiera sabía que era el hermano de mi madre y mucho menos cuál era mi apellido y su historia hasta ese día. Ahí entendí porque Erwin me había hablado de la inmunidad al reclutarme._

» _Maldije muchísimas cosas y no quise saber nada. No volví a saber de Kenny hasta qué murió, fui llamado a la corte:y cómo legítimo heredero del clan Ackerman era el dueño de todas las pertenencias qué quedaron de ese legado. Yo no quería nada, no quería aceptarlas, de no ser porque Erwin me hizo cambiar de parecer y pensar todo con cabeza fría. Me uní a toda esa mierda de la nobleza y acepté todo, pero no por gusto._

No existían palabras para describir cómo se sintió la ex soldado tras oír toda esa historia del capitán, pero ahora entendía muy bien porque jamás había sabido nada de todo el asunto de la nobleza, de porque sus padres ni siquiera fueron considerados para formar parte de ella. Levi permanecía quieto sobre la hierba perdido en las incontables estrellas, indiferente cómo de costumbre, pero con una melancolía invaluable qué también sintió Mikasa cómo la suya propia.

Por primera vez lo vio a él como un ser humano, capaz de sentir, capaz de transmitirle algún sentimiento qué sólo ella tuvo la oportunidad de percibir. No tenía nombre con el cual llamarlo, pero sentía, sentía muchísimo en ese momento y el latir de su propio corazón fue el marca pasos más consistente y crucial de todos e hizo lo que el impulso de cada célula de su cuerpo le exigió.

La sorpresa se apoderó del azabache cuando el cuerpo de Mikasa estuvo sobre el suyo y al mirarla el mundo a su alrededor fue reducido a la nada. Ella tenía las níveas mejillas cubiertas por un manto rojizo, los ojos muy abiertos e inundados en lágrimas que jamás se derramaron, con un brillo qué fue lo que más llamó la atención de Levi. Un brillo que sin saberlo él mismo tenía y ella también contemplaba.

Y así, sus sentimientos se entremezclaron con la brisa nocturna del uno al otro y Mikasa supo con cada parte de su ser cómo ese hombre sufría y no tenía fuerzas para soportarlo; ella tuvo la necesidad de posicionar su cabeza en el pecho de su superior, buscando oír cada latido del corazón que allí dentro se encontraba, dándole el calor de su cuerpo y recibiendo el del masculino.

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Ese extraño chispazo.

La corriente contagiosa qué ambos sintieron a la misma vez, pero en ésta ocasión no hicieron nada para evitarla, ni siquiera cuando se intensificó al momento en que Levi movió sus brazos que hasta entonces habían estado inactivos a los lados de su cuerpo, para acariciar con sus manos las hebras lacias y sedosas de la mujer que tenía encima. Mikasa había cerrado los ojos y una sonrisa sin querer se formó en sus labios, porque había conseguido sentir la calidez del corazón de él y no necesitaba nada más.

Una sensación lo atrajo de nuevo de las estrellas y de la textura del cabello entre sus dedos; aparecieron un par de gotas que se deslizaban lentamente surcando de los bordes de sus ojos hasta descender por los costados de su rostro. Ella no había llorado, pero él sí, o eso creyó porque la única gota que ella derramó fue absorbida por la tela de la camisa que cubría el pecho del capitán.

Lloró, lloró tanto de dolor, lloró como en muchísimo tiempo no hacía; pero también se rió, de tristeza y de felicidad de no saberse sólo en su dolor. Y esa risa entre dulce y amarga fue el último ruido que Mikasa escuchó antes de dormirse sumida en la calidez que la absorbió.

 _Son tan parecidos._

Por un momento no reconoció las paredes, la cama, el suelo ni ninguno de los objetos que la rodeaba. La habitación volvía a ser desconocida para ella cómo la primera vez que la llevaron ahí; la sensación de que algo le faltaba estaba palpable, pero no sabía con seguridad de qué se trataba. Retiró de su rostro los dejes del sueño, para recordar con lucidez los hechos, iluminada por la claridad del sol que no penetraba totalmente la habitación gracias a las cortinas. De repente, todo vino a ella, cómo un torrente incesante azotando su cabeza, cómo un torbellino sin desenfreno. Se llevó una mano al rostro y cerró ambos párpados. Las cosas seguían siendo confusas y repentinas para ella, lo segundo ahora más que nunca, pero haber obtenido respuestas le dio una paz tremenda.

Al abrir una vez más los ojos, sus pupilas lucieron anonadadas, encontrando lo más ilusorio.

Recordaba haber puesto la flor qué Levi le había puesto en el cabello en agua e inevitablemente el tiempo había consumido su vida más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, entonces ¿Por qué había una flor en el mismo recipiente? Mikasa no terminó de creerse que la persona que cruzó su mente en ese instante habría puesto esa rosa, ahora intensamente escarlata y más grande que la anterior en ese lugar.

La calidez de la noche anterior volvió a ella por un efímero instante.

Cuando ya estuvo bañada y vestida, cómo todas las mañanas fue al comedor. Se extrañó, porque tenía entendido que todos sus desayunos debía de compartirlos con él y la dubitativa quedó flotando en su mirada puesta en la silla del comedor dónde el capitán siempre se sentaba en su superfluo silencio.

Cómo adivinando el rumbo de sus dudas, la sirvienta que le trajo el desayuno le aprontó respuesta sin formulación de palabras.

—Sir Ackerman partió a la base en la madrugada.

Reconoció más velozmente de lo esperado la decepción que le produjo saber aquello. Extraño, porque la indiferencia era lo único que le producía ese tipo tan frívolo. O había pensado que era la frivolidad en vida hasta esa noche bajo las estrellas dónde recibió más razones de las que pidió y entendió muchos detalles.

Sentada bajo uno de los árboles dentro de los terrenos de la mansión Ackerman y apoyando la espalda en la base del tronco, siguió con las orbes el camino hasta el establo, dónde el caballo negro de su tutor no se encontraba. Apretó un poco sus manos. No le costaba deducir que no le vería por días o quizá semanas y en el acto también la exasperó sentirse afligida por la evidencia del hecho. Se perdió en la esponjosidad de los enormes algodones que flotaban en aquel cielo, recordando cada sentimiento sin etiquetas que la embargó. Lo revivió casi a flor de piel y la piel se le erizó en el acto.

Tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma suspirando con los párpados entreabiertos, porque lo reconoció... _en su pecho, había estado a gusto cómo nunca._

Obligándose a ser la mujer que era, decidió sumergirse en cuerpo y mente a un intenso entrenamiento, aún cuando llegó el frío de la tarde a pavonearse en la capital eldiana. Las sirvientas le sugirieron entrar para que no pescara un resfriado pero siendo ella hizo caso omiso a las peticiones.

Ingresó en la mansión cuando los rayos del astro luminoso dieron su último vestigio por ese día. Tomaría uno de sus largos baños invocadores de meditaciones banales y dormiría, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a nada más.

Hizo a un lado las frazadas de la cama para acostarse y no darle más vueltas a nada esperanzándose con el reino de los sueños como un engaño hacia ella misma, sólo para ser interrumpida por los firmes toques en la madera de la puerta.

—No voy a cenar esta noche. No insistan.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Harás una huelga de hambre?

Sintió su boca secarse al oír la voz más grave de lo esperado de la "sirvienta" al otro lado y se refregó los ojos cómo sí hubieran sido éstos los que hubieran escuchado en lugar de sus oídos. Dio un brinco y fue apresurada a abrirle, para encarar ese semblante soberbio y desdeñoso de su capitán.

El corazón le latió fuertemente cuando no se encontró con su nula expresividad siempre activa, sí no otro rostro, uno que dudó que fuera del Levi qué ella había conocido hasta ahora dentro de ese enorme sitio. Se encontró con el contorno de los labios finos del hombre curvados en el amago de una clara sonrisa. No mostraba sus dientes, pero le estaba sonriendo, en verdad lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué pasa? No es cómo sí estuvieras viendo un fantasma.—Odió su propia cara cualquiera que tuviera ella en ese momento, porque tras decirle eso no volvió a apreciar ese signo emotivo, sí no de nuevo al capitán inexpresivo de siempre.—Oye, creí que querrías ir a dar vuelta, pero sí vas a dormir.

—¡No!—Exclamó espabilándose.—Iré... iré contigo.

—Te espero abajo.—Se dio media vuelta con un aire misterioso circundando su figura—. Y lleva un abrigo, Mikasa. Afuera hace frío.

Tomó el primer vestido, abrigo y zapatillas que estuvieron a su alcance y le dio tres cepilladas a su negruzca cabellera a la mayor velocidad posible, partiendo el mango del cepillo de rodete en el proceso, pero poco le importó. El anhelo por salir era mayor. Necesitaba hablar con él o al menos respirar su mismo aire por un rato y no creer que estaba soñando. Entre el apuro estuvo apunto de dejar olvidada la bufanda escarlata que siempre llevaba en su cuello y la tomó pronto estuvo en su rango de visión.

Levi la esperaba en la entrada principal de la mansión, a los pies de las escaleras, con una sorpresa qué la dejó perpleja.

En la carretera de ida y vuelta hacia la mansión no sólo se encontraba el caballo negro qué era la sombra del capitán, sí no también otro caballo de pelaje café característico del ejército, pero no era cualquier caballo, sí no el caballo que ella montaba en sus días de soldado. Reconocería los nobles ojos del pura sangre en cualquier lado.

—¿Cómo...?

—Tengo mis contactos con un capitán de la legión.

Por supuesto, no era tan sorpresivo después de todo. En ocasiones olvidaba que él se trataba del capitán Levi, del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y una de la entidades militares más importantes en la legión del emblema de las alas de la libertad. En un parpadeo de él ya ella estaba subida en el animal tomando las riendas. Esperó a que él subiera a su caballo y al hacerlo ya estando a su altura encontró una sonrisa a duras penas perceptible que le dirigía su pupila.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Sígueme.

Con un sondeo de las cuerdas ambos salieron despedidos en sus caballos lejos de los terrenos Ackerman, el sereno nocturno azotando sus cuerpos y envolviéndolos las penumbras de la noche que se sumaba a Mitras. El carácter siempre altivo de los dos pronto hizo que se llevara a cabo sin intención una competencia por quién llevaba la delantera en el rumbo y el trote. Mikasa no tardó en darse de cuenta de qué Levi no había destinado una ruta, sí no que estaba actuando improvisado.

El camino comenzó a verse ausente de casas y edificaciones, el único ruido era el de viento, los cascos y el relinche de los caballos que se disputaban la delantera. A Mikasa le estaba sentando de maravilla la experiencia, Levi pudo darse cuenta. Hacía más de un mes desde que estaba encerrada entre las paredes de la mansión y el único aire libre que respiraba era el que le ofrecía el jardín trasero. Pocas veces había caminado por la capital de las murallas, así que ese arrebato de libertad fue lo mejor que pudieron darle y Levi se regocijó con ver la felicidad en el semblante de su pupila.

Pronto las nubes aglomeradas dieron paso a una luna brillante que iluminó el camino que ambos transitaban. Todo se volvió pasto y pronto hubieron arboles rodeándolos. Se guiaron por mero instinto, ya al fin abandonando esa carrera sin tregua; cruzando una arboleda, finalmente alcanzaron una pequeña colina dónde pararon el trote para descanso de los caballos. Desde la cima, la luna en su cuarto menguante lucía radiante y los bañaba bajo su luz.

Levi y Mikasa la miraron embelesados, con rostros serenos e impasibles. Permanecieron segundos infinitos. La ex soldado se permitió sentir la brisa y todo el esplendor de la luna sobre ella y a pocos metros de ella, los azulados ojos de Levi la miraron de soslayo, admirando su silueta bajo la luminiscencia.

—Gracias.

—¿Hmp?

—Por haberme contado tu historia. Y por sacarme de ese encierro.

Escrutando cada palabra, el capitán permaneció en silencio, meditándose.

—Imaginé que pensabas que crecí cómo un niño bonito en esa mansión.

Ella rió muy suavemente tras escucharlo. Dio justo en el clavo. Duraron en silencio, escuchando el ruido de los animalillos nocturnos, pensándose cada uno si decir algo o no. Levi no era de pensarse mucho las palabras porque tampoco era de decir muchas, así que optó por perpetuar el silencio. Mikasa sin embargó no pensó lo mismo, para ella era su turno de hablar.

—Mis padres fueron asesinados por criminales cuando era niña.

Silencio...

—Vivíamos en una cabaña internada en un bosque cerca del distrito de Shiganshina. Papá sólo abrió la puerta pensando que era el doctor Jaeger y lo apuñalaron, mamá se lanzó a los captores con unas tijeras tratando de salvarme pero la mataron con un hacha.—Ella se quedó en su estipticidad contemplando aquél satélite natural, con expresión indescifrable.—Jamás había sentido tanta oscuridad cómo la que llegó a mi vida esa noche. Los hombres estaban decidiendo que hacer conmigo... Querían a mi madre por ser puramente asiática y por mi padre yo no lo era, así que no les servía de mucho...

A Mikasa se le fue a apagando la voz de poco a poco, hasta que fue un murmullo tenue. Respiró hondo y dirigió sus orbes a la nada oscura antes de seguir.

 _»Jamás había conocido una oscuridad tan horrible cómo la de ese día... creí que no volvería a vivir, ni a ver la luz del Sol jamás... Y cuando me estaba resignando a mi miserable destino un niño me salvó, mató a aquellos tipos y me liberó. Y en el instante en que ese niño, el hijo del doctor Jaeger me puso ésta bufanda, supe que tenía otra oportunidad que la vida me había regalado._

» _El doctor me llevó a su hogar, él y su familia me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Pude ser feliz por muchos años creciendo en ese lugar, con el hijo del doctor y otro niño llamado Armin teniendo las aventuras típicas de niños. Aunque yo siempre era la que los salvaba de los aprietos en qué se metían... no me importaba. Tenía un lugar, sentía que era capaz de todo sí tenía a esos dos niños a mi lado._

» _Cuando crecimos, el niño que me salvó se unió al ejército contra los deseos de sus padres y Armin y yo lo seguimos ciegamente. Nos unimos a la legión, porque él así lo quiso y juramos ser inseparables, pero el destino no lo había querido así. La mayoría del resto de nuestros amigos cayeron en batalla, hubieron infiltrados marleyanos en nuestra tropa. Armin fue dado de baja luego de casi morir con múltiples enfrentamientos con flancos enemigos contra Marley y... poco a poco nuestra amistad se fue deteriorando._

 _»El doctor Jaeger resultó ser un ciudadano de Marley y no me enteré hasta el día que su esposa, la mujer que con tanta devoción nos cuidó fue asesinada por traición. El doctor desapareció y el chico que me salvó jamás volvió a ser el mismo, jamás se lo perdonó a su padre. Se volvió hostil y poco a poco se alejó de Armin y de mí... Hice todo lo posible porque se quedara a mi lado, para siempre ¡Porque de lo único qué tenía seguridad era de yo quería estar a su lado! Pero él no lo quiso así y se esfumó._

 _»No volví a saber de él, fue el más duro golpe que me habían dado en años. Tampoco volví a saber de la vida de Armin y sólo me dediqué al ejército, porque para eso era buena. Ahí me necesitaban, ahí no me iban a abandonar... o eso creí hasta ahora. Manejar armas y asesinar personas del bando enemigo era el único objetivo fijo en mi vida de soldado y literalmente entregué lo que quedaba de mí en ello, pero tal parece la que crueldad de este mundo despiadado sólo tiene planes de dar y arrebatar lo que da._

Su mano rodeada por la del capitán fue lo que recibió una vez terminó de relatarle su historia. Nuevamente estuvo segura de qué la sensación era lo más reconfortante y esta vez la corriente de sentimientos arrebatados que ese tacto desataba en ella era todo lo que necesitaba para sentir que en ese preciso momento, vivía. Y sobre todo, qué no estaba sola.

Todo pasó sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos exactamente de cómo sucedió, tal y cómo un estallido.

 _Estallido..._

Eso sintieron el capitán y la ex soldado cuando actuaron por sí solos y los irises azulados y grisáceos hicieron un contacto que los congeló en tiempo y espacio, cómo un efímero suspiro. Fue un roce casto, para sentir la textura de los labios y el permiso del otro, pero cómo ya que con ello sólo aumentaron el aluvión de las ansias, terminaron fundiéndose en un beso lleno de un deseo irrefrenable.

Una, y otra vez, lentamente, suave, rápido, con fiereza. Sus bocas buscaban sentir cada centímetro, conocer ese sabor en los labios del contrario, cómo quién encuentra agua en mitad del desierto.

 _Al carajo._

Ambos soltaron las riendas de sus caballos; Levi levantó el rostro para acceder a la cavidad de la azabache sin desenfreno, tenía que saciarse de ella y de todas esas sensaciones deliberadas que estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo, Mikasa no estaba mucho mejor: inclinando un poco su cabeza, se dejó hacer. Él mordió su labio inferior arrancándole un ahogado jadeo, tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se aseguró de recorrer con su lengua dentro de su boca, batallando en un vaivén desmedido contra la lengua de ella misma, en movimientos que ya resultaban tortuosos para ella.

Despertó en ella terminaciones nerviosas qué no sabía que poseía y se movían por puro instinto y necesidad. Las mejillas de ella se encandilaron, sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y se le enchinó poco a poco la piel cuando los dedos del capitán acariciaron su cintura. Otro sonido quedo emanó de su garganta y otro más agudo cuando el azabache la tumbó sobre la hierba de aquella colina, cuando los besos tomaron otro rumbo: se deslizó por su mentón, apoyó la cadera de él contra la de ella, y comenzó a morder en un recorrido conciso en cada parte de la piel de su cuello de nieve. Plantó besos, lamió la extensión de ese perfecto cuello y él profirió un gruñido cuando Mikasa se dedicó a apresar entre sus dientes el borde de uno de sus oídos. Terminó jugueteando con la punta de su lengua en esa zona que resultó despertar todos los sentidos del capitán.

Ya tendrían tiempo para recapacitar, ahora, sólo necesitaban jactarse un cuerpo del otro, una alma de la otra...

Hasta que los alertó un ruido.

* * *

 **Bueno, termino con mi espalda jodida pero por fin llego a lo que tanto ansiaba: el verdadero comienzo entre estos dos.**

 **Sí, creo que queda algo claro que Levi y Mikasa al conocerse, se dieron cuenta de que eran parte de lo mismo y quizás sea eso lo que despierta ese chispazo... o no, qué se yo (bah, claro que lo sé yo)**

 **Los OST de Breaking Bad, Stranger Things, Your Name y por supuesto de Shingeki No Kyojin, algunas canciones de Micro tdh y de Trap Nation fueron mi querida inspiración en ésto.**

 **'So ist es immer' es la protagonista del momento en que Mikasa escucha el corazón de Levi. Para mí, fue la canción perfecta para escribir esa escena por de más.**

 **Y bueno, ya estamos llegando al momento cumbre. No sé sí sea bueno o malo pero, éste fic se alargó, por lo que quedan al menos un par de capítulos más.**

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por seguir este fic y por comentar! Creo que los fanfics son un pedacito del espíritu de un/a escritor/a y que llegue a las demás personas que comparten ésta afición me hace inmensamente feliz, mil gracias, saber que personas tan increíbles en el arte de escribir están al pendiente de ésto me hace pegar brincos de alegría XDDDD.**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

* * *

 **4**

Ambos pelinegros se apartaron abruptamente el uno del otro y se pusieron de pie en el acto, alarmados, sólo para encontrar entre el espesor del verdoso panorama que los rodeaba a una inocente liebre en busca de alimento.

Y la tonada electrizante e incitante que los envolvía se transformó en pura tensión con la posibilidad de ser cortada con un cuchillo, agobiados por la perplejidad de sus actos. Levi fue el primero en moverse y montar en el caballo con las riendas en sus manos, sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento a Mikasa.

El golpeteo de los cascos contra el suelo bajo ellos fue el único ruido hasta retomar Mitras minutos más tarde, inmersos en un silencio rotundo e incómodo, dónde a diferencia de la ida en que buscaban ir a la par en el trote, iban ahora alejados por varios metros.

—Ve a dormir. Yo los llevo al establo.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar sus palabras, ignorando la punzada qué le ocasionó ese tono arisco y fútil en la voz de su acompañante. La desolación que se apegó a su alma con esas acciones le hizo saber lo más doloroso de todos los sucesos de esa noche. Bajo las sábanas de su cama y con la luz de luna colándose por las ventanas, Mikasa aceptó silenciosamente qué para el hombre qué había besado con fervor, ese qué había despertado su capacidad de sentir con un simple roce, todo había sido un error.

Y tragarse ese hecho era demasiado duro.

Los días parecieron hacerse más fríos cada vez, el clima allá afuera era equiparable a la congoja dentro de ella. No hubieron más lecciones, ni encuentros con Levi. Siempre estaba cumpliendo sus deberes cómo capitán, supervisando la labor de los trabajadores de la mansión y la limpieza de la misma como un obseso. Sí ella se encontraba cerca, pasaba de su persona, relegaba su presencia cómo sí no se encontrara nadie allí. Mikasa presintió que sus tardías llegadas a la mansión a altas horas de la noche y sus inmediatos retiros de la misma al amanecer eran sólo maneras de alejarse de ella lo más posible.

Dolía. No encontraba consuelo ni en el alegre color de las flores del jardín, ni en la poca comunicación qué se esforzaba por tener con las mujeres que le servían, tampoco en los libros ni en el entrenamiento. Contemplar el cielo cuando los matices de los colores pasteles lo teñían tampoco tenía sentido.

—Lady Ackerman, aquí tengo su desayuno.

—Hmp.

Habían días cómo aquél en que su estado catatónico se prolongaba cómo para no querer abandonar la habitación. Comía ahí a solas para no soportar la soledad inminente que la abrumaba estando en ese enorme comedor; estando en ese lugar se imaginó una visión en qué cada una de las sillas era ocupada por personas similares a ella y a él, con su padre sonriéndole con nobleza a su izquierda y su madre dulcemente a su derecha... y ahí dónde Levi siempre se sentaba, lo imaginó acompañado por una hermosa mujer parecida a él. Por su cabeza rememoraba una y otra vez los besos en la colina, las manos acariciando sutilmente su cuerpo y el sismo qué experimentó con aquellos labios pegados a su piel.

Pero todo atisbo de esa felicidad ya era un simple recuerdo. No volvería a sentirlo, ni a admirar su sonrisa cargada de paz dirigida a ella.

—¿Lady Ackerman...?

—¿Hmp?

—¿Se siente usted bien?

No se había percatado de la presencia de la sirvienta, Gabrielle o algo así se llamaba sí mal no recordaba. ¿De verdad lucía tan patética cómo para qué se preocupara por su estado?

—Hmp.

Inclusive se había privado de proferir alguna contestación que no fuera un débil gruñido. La mujer se retiró no muy convencida, no sin antes decirle que la llamara por cualquier cosa que necesitase. Y la oyó muy lejos de ella, porque carecía de importancia las palabras de esa mujer, porque de nuevo y cómo siempre estaba ahí sola.

 _Sola cómo él._

¿Se sentiría él también igual de sólo cómo ella?

No lo sabría. Sus ojos se apagaron de a poco y se disipó de su aciago pensamiento, hasta caer en un profundo sueño abrazándose a sí misma hecha un ovillo en medio de la cama.

A kilómetros de dónde Mikasa dormitaba, Levi terminaba de mostrarle a los nuevos subordinados de la legión cómo disparar una carabina M4 de largo alcance. El teniente qué impartía las lecciones le pidió que diera una demostración de cómo utilizar el nuevo armamento avanzado. Dejó a los jóvenes cadetes pasmados y al mismo teniente luego de galardonar su puntería en el blanco. Se suponía que debía detenerse tras el quinto disparo, pero cómo sí no bastara descargó las balas hasta que el gatillo no le respondió.

—Ah, ya no hay más.—Puntualizó entregándole el arma a un atónito teniente.

—G-G-Gracias, capitán...

Se fue lejos del campo de pruebas cómo sí nada hubiera pasado, distante a la contemplación de Erwin y Hanji desde el cuartel y al bullicio de los novatos emocionados con su demostración.

 _"¡El capitán Levi es asombroso!"_

 _"¡Es el hombre más fuerte de todos!"_

 _"¡Es la esperanza de Eldia!"_

Halagos fortuitos que eran un dolor de cabeza.

Abandonó los cuarteles y tomó el trayecto ya bien conocido hasta la mansión, su rostro impasivo daba un aire hasta terrorífico, cómo sí estuviera hecho de piedra. La misma servidumbre lo notaban más denso de lo normal, colocándoles nerviosos esa aura austera que destilaba el hombre. Verlo llegar intimidó a Gabrielle; cargaba una docena de diferentes armas qué iban destino a su oficina, pero la sirvienta tomando valor lo interceptó antes de que llegara a las escaleras.

—Sir Ackerman...

—¿Hmm?

—Estoy preocupada por la señorita, no sale de su habitación y creo que ni siquiera está comiendo lo que le llevo.

Levi escuchó cada palabra de la sirvienta, la mujer no era tonta, sabía que algo había ocurrido entre ambos que desde hacía más de una semana no mediaban palabras, pero consciente de su posición debía procurar no entrometerse demasiado, aunque la sed del chisme la tentara. No recibió respuesta, el hombre pasó de ella dejándola con una sensación nada agradable y gracias a ello tuvo la certeza de qué su amo no se hallaba mucho mejor.

Volver a su encierro hermético de lo emocional era el mejor refugio y medio para ponerle un alto a lo que esa noche Mikasa encendió en él y alejarse de ella y ese fuego que representaba en su vida. Esa noche sobre la hierba, estuvo en zona de peligro, estuvo presa de algo en lo que juró jamás caería, pero se había fallado a él mismo. Se maldijo. Esa mujer se había convertido en su abismo de perdición y no tenía certeza de hasta dónde llegaría si estaba mucho tiempo con ella. Pero mentiría sí negara su preocupación y culpa al oír a la sirvienta. Mikasa era más joven y era lógico que se sentiría más abrumada por los sentimientos, pero no deseaba hundirla en una depresión.

Así que tomó la decisión de ir a verla después de dejar el armamento bien oculto en su oficina. No tenía un plan, no sabía qué le diría, sólo sería breve para no tener que respirar su mismo aire por demasiado tiempo. Tocó la puerta. Esperó. Nada. Ni una voz, ni un sonido.

—¡Ackerman!—Exclamó—¡Ackerman, abre la puerta!—Intentó forcejearla pero el único obstáculo entre tutor y pupila se hallaba atascado—¡Mikasa, abre!

No lo hizo, ella no le respondió. Él chasqueó la lengua en su paroxismo y sin dilaciones abrió la puerta de una patada, impacientado.

Pero ahí dentro no había ni un alma.

Los casquetes del trote del caballo en qué iba subida la azabache se detuvieron al fin. Se sintió sumamente extraña de recorrer los pasillos del cuartel vestida de civil, usando un sencillo vestido verde, unas sandalias y su típica bufanda, mezclándose entre los uniformados que abundaban en el edificio.

 _"¿Esa no es Mikasa Ackerman?"_

El chismorreo inundó los pasillos, pero a ella eso no le interesaba, había arribado al cuartel con un objetivo preciso. Ya no era soldado ¿No? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de pedir permisos? Pensando en eso, abrió de par en par de un empujón las puertas que resguardaban la oficina de la mujer que anteriormente era su superior.

—¡Ah, Mikasa!—Hanji la recibió con su típica desfachatez—¡Qué sorpresa ver...!

Las palabras se le quedaron en el aire y de la alegría despreocupada pasó al desconcierto cuando fue tomada de las solapas del uniforme con brusquedad por la ex soldado.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo más durará esto, Hanji?! ¡Estoy harta!

—¿Qué...? Mikasa, cálmate, podemos hablar.

—¡Estoy harta de ese maldito enano imbécil!

—¿Le-Levi? M-Mikasa, no sé qué te hizo ese enano, pero suéltame ¿Quieres?—Sugirió con toda sutilidad y la azabache le obedeció soltándola con la misma brusquedad.

Una vez suelta, Hanji buscó mermar las aguas, con comentarios del clima y el tema de la preparación de nuevos núcleos de soldados qué habían puesto más trabajo a todos en la legión y en el frente de guerra. Preparó un té negro y se lo sirvió a la azabache, tomando ella también una taza, encontrándola con su usual escepticismo en la fachada. Parecía resentida con alguien o con algo, para las pocas cosas qué lograba entender de su callada ex subordinada.

Ella veía el té entre sus manos con un deje de pesadumbre rondándola. Beber té y más encima negro le exacerbaba sus recuerdos por el individuo qué le había desatado un infierno emocional.

—Oí qué pronto pautarán la fecha de tu presentación en sociedad.—Dijo la capitán mirándola de reojo.—Será muy importante, Mikasa. Estarán todos los estirados de la nobleza pero también la reina.

—¿Reina?

—Ajam ¡Alégrate un poco! No todos tienen la fortuna de conocerla.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de volver al ejército?—. Hanji tragó fuerte cuando la Ackerman posó en ella sus orbes de acero.—¿El capitán puede y por qué yo no?

—Justo ahora es imposible, Mikasa. Cuando las cosas estén calmadas después de tu presentación pediré una audiencia con Zackly. Tus habilidades son sorprendentes, estoy segura qué no se negarán.—Explicándole por fin la situación Mikasa logró calmarse un poco, luego de que la capitán le asegurara el regreso a su escuadrón a como dé lugar. Por ahora la azabache era la bomba de los chismes en Mitras y no podía darse el lujo de pasarse uniformada y armada por ahí, cuando "el deber ser" era todo lo contrario.—Por cierto—Añadió Hanji sirviéndose una segunda taza de té negro de espaldas a ella.—Ésta mañana vi al enano más hostil de lo común ¿Pasó algo?

Abarrotada de nervios que no exteriorizó en su temperamento sereno y afable, evaluó todos los indicios de qué Hanji supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos. Buscó qué responder tratando de no verle con todo el falso interés puesto en un raro cuadro de unos personajes enormes, horrendos y desnudos qué la de lentes tenía en su pared ¿Qué clase de mórbida pintura era esa?

—No nos hablamos, es todo.

—¿No se hablan? ¿Y qué hay de las lecciones?

—Pararon.

—¡¿Pararon?! ¿Pero qué pasa con él? Jum... hay que ver que es un cabezota cuando se lo propone.—La castaña meditó unos segundos—. Bueno, él es el que tendrá que vérselas con los nobles sí no cumple con el cometido.

Más tarde Mikasa pudo verse con Jean, Sasha y Connie y pasárselo con los muchachos hasta caída la noche, cenó en la oficina de la excéntrica capitán y se retiró cuando los cadetes y soldados fueron enviados a sus recámaras.

Se tomó su tiempo para regresar a la estructura en qué vivía desde hacía dos meses ya y cómo era costumbre su cabeza se empeñaba en traicionarla, reviviendo a Levi. Desde que lo conoció, desde la primera vez que sintió el chispazo qué provocaba su contacto con él, la historia sobre su oscuro pasado y la grata emoción de sentir sus besos, de corresponderlos y de no saberse sola. Él la había besado, la había tumbado sobre la hierba, se había mostrado acogido por los mismos sentimientos. Estaba segura. No había forma de qué él no hubiera deseado el encuentro tanto cómo ella.

Así qué entró decidida y con paso firme hasta adentrarse en los pasillos de la mansión, hasta estar frente a la puerta de su oficina. Tocó tres veces consecutivas y su grave voz dio el visto bueno para qué pasara sin saber qué se trataba de ella. Sin embargo no la miró para comprobar de quien se trataba, permaneció inmutable a su presencia y al brillo de determinación que poseía el gris de sus pupilas una vez estuvo frente a él. Escribía en unas hojas y tenía otras tantas apiladas simétricamente al lado, aparentemente muy concentrado en su tarea.

—Estuviste hasta muy tarde en el cuartel.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Un miembro de mi escuadrón me lo informó.—Ella no dio crédito a sus palabras.

—¿Mandaste gente a vigilarme?—Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para qué la ira no se acrecentara, saber qué no había un lugar dónde no tuviera monitores era indignante. Levi detuvo su escritura pero se mantuvo dispuesto a no verla.

—Desapareciste sin dar ningún aviso.—Contestó con monotonía—Vete a dormir, no voy a castigarte sí es lo que te estás pensando.

Pero no, no era lo que ella estaba pensando ni mucho menos deseando. Lo que quería era otra cosa, lo que quería era confirmar las ideas en su cabeza.

Levi enarcó una de sus cejas endrinas y detuvo nuevamente la redacción de sus letras sobre el papel para ver desde su lugar los pies de Mikasa en movimiento, hacia él.

Obligó a su ser mantener la compostura y mantenerse estoico cómo se había propuesto, a no mirarla, a no ver la plata preciosa en sus orbes. Rogó internamente que ella se detuviera para no perder los estribos ni la cordura. La voz no le quiso responder a la demanda que debía hacerle urgentemente, de qué se retirara. Y antes de saberlo sus azulados pozos distinguieron poco a poco la figura de su pupila y el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar.

—Ackerman... ¿Qué...?

—Mikasa.—Le cortó de cuajo.—Solamente dime Mikasa.

Sí algún Dios estaba probando sus defensas para con esa mujer, había fallado horriblemente por la forma en qué el delirio ya lo rebalsaba y ella no había hecho si no empeorar las cosas al deslizar la tela de su vestido verde helecho hacia abajo desde sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su torso, níveo y perfectamente trabajado, con un par de montes que amenazaron la poca sensatez de ese hombre frente a ella. Mordió su labio inferior de frambuesa y a un ritmo tortuoso y lento deslizó lejos de su cuello la bufanda roja que dejó caer sobre la mesa del escritorio. Levi pensó que esa exquisita visión era un espejismo producto de un castigo o un apremio. Jamás lo sabría. La perdición llegó a él cuando cayó de nuevo en esa trampa mortal impresa en las orbes de la azabache.

—Maldita sea.

Masculló abandonando el último resquicio de su raciocinio por fin.

Mikasa terminó arriba de él sobre su regazo, arqueando la espalda, para que Levi capturara entre sus labios la cumbre rosácea de sus montes nevados, cerrando los ojos y dejando que se estremeciera bajo esa sensación qué sólo ella era capaz de causarle cómo una especie de hechizo. Cómo sí se tratara de la propia boca de ella, besó y mordió apasionado sus pequeñas y vívidas aureolas, evocando los gemidos y suspiros de la ex soldado que reaccionaba inclinándose más hacia atrás, cómo escapándose de él. Y él no tenía intenciones de permitirlo; ya estaba entre sus redes, había mandado al carajo sus advertencias y llegó la hora de pagar el precio.

Con una fogosidad latente, la atrajo contra su cuerpo violentamente una vez sus masculinas manos encontraron su espalda. Las palmas y la piel debajo de ellas ardieron. El capitán actuó cómo un poseso sediento de ella, estremeciéndola con el hielo de sus ojos, plasmando marcas y besos húmedos en la blanca porcelana a su merced.

—Ah... Dios, Levi... Ah...

Los jadeos de la joven entre sus brazos eran música para sus oídos, eran el arrastre absoluto a esas llamaradas emocionales bañadas en un deseo irrefrenable. Levi la tomó de las muñecas, inmovilizándola, para que ella misma viviera ese mortífero afrodisíaco en cada átomo de su ser. Con un empujón, la alzó de las caderas para sentarla de lleno en el escritorio, para arrancar trozos de la tela del vestido que lanzó lejos, actuando equiparable a una bestia sedienta. La plata brillante en las orbes de ella y el azul despótico de las de él lucían una niebla que desaparecía de la faz de la tierra el juicio de ambos.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Levi trazó un recorrido tortuoso por entre el medio del abdomen bien trabajado de ella, deslizó sus dientes y mordisqueó la piel a su alcance, fue bajando lentamente con un invariable ritmo al qué Mikasa imitaba con sus caderas, hasta estar a la altura del ombligo femenino. Le dio un vistazo a ese rostro impúdico y sonrosado, mientras lamía esa zona con una dedicación sin precedentes. Levi le decía algo con esos ojos que ella no supo entender, pero fuera lo que fuera lo ansiaba, a él y sobre todo a esa imperiosidad por consumirla.

El calor en su bajo vientre era demandante y agudo, como tener una fogota calibrando en ella, una que necesitaba de ese hombre. Y cómo sí él supiera exactamente qué ocurría con Mikasa, se hundió en la suavidad de la piel en esa área y la devoró. La devoró con su aliento y con su pasión, mordió y sonsacó sonidos placenteros del precioso cuerpo debajo de él.

Marcó el territorio y pronto estuvo en la frontera entre su vientre y _lo que había más allá_ , el espacio prohibido dónde aún cubría lo que quedaba de la tela del vestido.

Mikasa se permitió disfrutar esas desconocidas sensaciones que él le brindaba, de que le quedara grabada la aspereza de su húmeda lengua. Y ansió qué se hiciera dueño de todo, de qué violara esos últimos límites y la traspasara.

Estaba viajando lejos, junto a él, estaba siendo sumisa de otros planos dónde sus dimensiones eran forjadas a base de instinto y placer. Pero no alcanzó a naufragar en esas áreas divinas; dejó de sentir las incitantes caricias y en cambio obtuvo la ausencia del contacto. La última imagen de esa complacencia fue del rastrillo de saliva entre la lengua del capitán y la ternura de la piel de su vientre.

Buscó una respuesta con la mirada en él, qué no llegó. Y lo siguiente fue el abismo y el miedo qué la alertaron; él de nuevo estaba alzando esa pared invisible entre ambos, de nuevo entraría a ese hermetismo de piedra que a ella le generaba tanta aflicción, tanto _miedo._

—Cúbrete.

Esta vez, la temerosa Mikasa no lo permitió, no dejaría que la confinara a esa agonía.

Para el estupor del apañado capitán, el tacto de las palmas femeninas a los lados de su rostro lo atrajo hacia ella, para plantarle un dulce beso en las comisuras de sus labios. Levi percibió la suplica bajo el gesto, el ruego y toda la vulnerabilidad de la mujer.

—No lo hagas de nuevo...

—...Mikasa...

—¡Quieres esto tanto cómo yo! ¡No me lo niegues, Levi!—La aflicción en las preciosas orbes de ella lo turbó.—Nadie debe saberlo... si es lo que te preocupa... podemos mantenerlo en secreto.—Susurró con las últimas fuerzas y dignidad qué le quedaban.

La contempló. No hizo falta nada más. Tomó a Mikasa de la cintura y la sentó de nuevo en su regazo, encerrándola entre sus brazos en un abrazo confortable, de modo que la cabeza de la ex soldado quedara contra su pecho. Con la cima de la cabeza contra su mentón, besó la coronilla. Ese fue su modo silencioso de asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que abandonara sus temores, y por sobre todo qué le decía sí a todo.

Ya había llegado la mañana. Por la claridad que presintió del exterior sin necesidad de separar los párpados, sabía qué estaba de nuevo en su habitación ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Había sido producto de su imaginación?

—Buenos días.

El regocijo que la invadió de encontrarlo tumbado al lado de ella, mirándola con la cabeza apoyada en la mano izquierda, acostado de lado en la misma cama fue desmesurado. La veía con una parsimonia y quietud tranquilizantes y lo mejor de todo... Levi le sonreía lleno de paz.

—Buenos días—Contestó bajito sonriendo también cómo en mucho tiempo no lo hacía.—¿Dormiste aquí?—Preguntó a la vez que el capitán acariciaba una de sus impolutas mejillas.

—Sí. Te quedaste dormida en mi pecho ¿Lo recuerdas?—Le escocía la curiosidad por preguntarle porque no se había retirado al dejarla en sus aposentos, pero no iba a darse el lujo de arruinar un momento tan perfecto cómo aquél. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan frívolo y hostil le mirara con tanta dulzura?—Ve a bañarte.—Agregó él tras depositar un beso en su frente.—Hoy retomaremos las lecciones.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto y hoy usarás todo ese montón de ropajes de mierda qué te trajo Scostless.

Las buenas nuevas no eran tan buenas con eso último, qué le hizo torcer el gesto en su rostro. El capitán se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, tras abrirla le dio unas últimas palabras antes de retirarse.

—Te espero abajo.

Aprovechando la privacidad, Mikasa dio un salto. Antes de ponerse manos a la obra, dobló cuidadosamente su fiel bufanda para dejarla en una mesita de noche. Cómo alma que lleva el diablo ingresó en el armario privado buscando las tantas prendas qué formaban parte de la ostentosa vestimenta de sociedad. Quería hacer todo rápido y volver al encuentro con él, pero su presura sólo empeoró las cosas. Olvidó las cintas, una de las faldas y se pinchó dos veces con los alfileres del juego de ropa.

Resopló cuando un par de sirvientas tocaron a su puerta cinco minutos más tarde, alegando qué habían sido enviadas por Levi para ayudarla.

El maldito tenía un oráculo, no lo puso en duda.

Diez minutos más tarde, una de las mujeres de la servidumbre le alcanzó unas zapatillas plateadas a juego con los tonos morados y lilas del vestido y la otra le colocó el boquete. Trató de disuadirlas porque no veía la hora de salir de ahí, pero fueron insistentes con peinarla. Al final, no se quejó. Fue para mejor. No reconoció a la Mikasa del espejo ¿Cómo habían logrado esos rizos en sus hebras negras cómo la noche?

Las mujeres estaban satisfechas con su trabajo. Mikasa era hermosa, después de todo. No habían hecho gran cosa más qué resaltar la belleza en ella.

La siguieron en conjunto cuando abandonó la estancia.

Tenía los latidos del corazón zumbándole en los oídos y un bajón vino de súbito a su estómago cuando llegó al pie de la escalera central. Reflejaba la pasividad de siempre, pero estaba a punto de desmoronarse por un sin fin de emociones desconocidas, pero excitantes.

Posó la mano derecha en el pasamanos y menos mal lo hizo, porque no tenía manera de describir lo qué causó en ella ver al final de los escalones a Levi enfundado en un traje azul medianoche, usando los zapatos mejor lustrados del mundo y su inconfundible cravat. Luchó contra la mueca qué intentaba romper la perpetua inexpresividad en su rostro y dio el primer paso, el segundo, el tercero, parecía que nunca iba a llegar. A mitad de la escalera, distinguió la media curva que formaban los labios del capitán. Y sus ojos eran las mismas dagas de siempre, pero no le transmitieron ninguna clase de frialdad, no a ella. Mikasa mandó sus propias reticencias al diablo y en un desparpajo mostró los dientes; ensanchó la sonrisa más sincera y maravillosa qué Levi admiraba en años, se enchinaron sus ojitos -tan sólo un poco- y reflejó la felicidad qué la envolvía.

Quizá el mundo no estaba tan perdido cómo él ya había dado por hecho.

Quizá había mucho por ver y vivir.

Y definitivamente, ese era un momento que él quería y necesitaba vivir.

En el antepenúltimo peldaño, Levi le ofreció la mano izquierda a Mikasa, resguardando el brazo derecho con elegancia detrás de su marcada espalda. Un brilló cruzó los azulejos en los ojos masculinos, una vez tomó esos dedos ligeramente temblorosos que ella le ofreció. El sublime contacto entre la plata y la joya vibró así cómo ellos, estremecidos en secreto, ajenos al cuchicheo entre las sirvientas allá arriba.

Levi se tomó su tiempo en besar la mano de porcelana, con los párpados cerrados, cómo sí los minutos ahí no trascurrieran y Mikasa juró que podía permanecer así toda una vida.

Finalmente, Levi despegó los labios lentamente, pero a Mikasa le quedaron impregnados en el alma. Y ese par de polimorfos con los que era observada sólo sellaron ese contacto.

Siguiendo los correspondientes protocolos, el caballero que era el capitán en esos instantes, llevó del brazo a la azabache escoltándola hasta la bien conocida sala principal para tomar lugar en sus respectivos sofás de siempre.

—Ahora te escoltaré hasta la sala y beberemos el té cómo siempre hemos hecho—Le informó Levi susurrando en el tramo hasta el sitio.

 _Como siempre han hecho. Como ella extrañaba tanto volver a hacerlo._

Otra sirvienta dejó el juego de té en la mesita mediada entre los dos; una de las tantas qué presenciaban el acontecimiento sin discreciones en sus curiosas caras y aunque hizo las cosas algo lento y torpe, una mirada flemática y amenazante del amo de la mansión bastó para retirarse.

—¿Sabes? Yo también pensaba qué los milagros no existen, hasta hoy—Agregó el capitán tomando su taza con su característica manera de hacerlo, sin mirarla a ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Mikasa tomó su taza, procurando tener el meñique alzado cómo él le había enseñado -aunque él mismo no siguiera sus propias reglas-.

—Convertí a la mocosa máquina de matar en toda una dama—Oh, y sí que era una máquina de matar, porque cómo quería estrangularlo—Eso es algo qué no se ve todos los días.—Pero ella no le iba a dar todo el gusto, claro que no.

—Tienes razón—Le siguió la ex soldado, después de dar un sorbo—Otra cosa qué no se ve todos los días es que en el proceso termines besándote con la mocosa máquina de matar.—Y así Levi terminó atorándose con su propio té y Mikasa volteó el marcador a su favor, por primera vez.

Mikasa: uno, Levi: cero.

—¡Cof, cof! Carajo... Bueno... ¡Tch, cómo sea! ¡Concéntrate en beber el té como se debe!

—Sí, _capitán Rivaille._ —Murmuró ella rodando los ojos y escondiendo su sonrisita triunfal en la taza de té.

Acordaron dar un paseo por el jardín al terminar el té. Mikasa no terminaba de asimilar el cambio en la iniciativa del capitán, que aprovecharía pues era una oportunidad para no dejar pasar. Vestidos de esa manera que a su forma de ver las cosas era extravagante, por supuesto. El capitán le había dicho que esas "simulaciones" con las prendas de alta costura se harían seguido de ahora en adelante, para acostumbrarla. Después de ser presentada en la alta sociedad eldiana, las invitaciones por parte del resto de los nobles serían frecuentes, según él.

Era reconfortante recorrer los alrededores del brazo de Levi, charlando sobre cualquier cosa. Era un cuadro de su nueva vida que ella no hace mucho tiempo atrás jamás hubiera concebido ni de chiste.

Lejos de la vista de los trabajadores y cualquier individuo, el capitán aprovechó la cercanía para besar con vehemencia los labios de la azabache. Y una y otra y otra vez, hasta que el cuerpo les suplicara por aire.

Poder sentir tantas cosas maravillosas y rememorar el transcurso de cómo habían llegado a ese punto avivaba el corazón de Mikasa. La noticia en el despacho de Hanji, su nueva habitación, las clases privadas con ese enigmático hombre, conocer a la señorita Scostless...

Y en ese preciso instante, abrumada entre la fogosidad del cuerpo de Levi y un árbol, las orbes de Mikasa se expandieron tal cual par de platillos.

Recordó las palabras de Sara Scostless.

 _"—¿Ella es su prima lejana, Sir Ackerman?"_

La ex soldado lo apartó en el acto, con un manotazo y buscó apartarse de Levi horrorizada cómo quién se escapa de las fauces de una bestia. El duro golpe de la realidad había llegado en el peor momento y se odió por no haber pensado antes en ese _pequeño_ detalle.

Levi se hallaba en la mar de desconcertado. Ella lo había agarrado con la guardia baja y el manotazo le había dolido. A pesar de qué recobró la dureza en sus facciones, no entendía semejante precipitación. La obstinación se le sumó a la confusión.

—Mikasa, ¿qué mierda te pasa?

Pero ella permaneció ahí, estupefacta, no queriendo oírlo y cualquier sentimiento agradable que experimentaba mutó en una repulsión desagradable.

—¡Aléjate!—Gritó cuando el hombre intentó acercarse, causando un pinchazo al corazón del azabache.

¿Por qué se había permitido llegar tan lejos? ¿Por qué él lo había hecho? ¿Cómo era posible que sabiendo semejante dato continuara con tal aberración?

Prima.

 _Su_ prima.

—¡Lo sabes, levi! Lo sabes y aún así...

La voz se le apagó completamente a la vez que los ojos se le inundaban en lágrimas. Qué triste es el destino. Que triste e injusto eran los lazos con la vida. Era fácil culparlo de todo, pero en el fondo sabía que era tan culpable cómo él y ahora los dos estaban manchados. No, ella era la más culpable en todo esto, por tener esa memoria traicionera. Después de todo, el capitán había intentado detener todo el embrollo a tiempo, pero sus caprichos los empujaron hasta allí. Al final, había jugado con fuego y terminado quemándose.

—Mikasa, habla de una puta vez.

—Somos primos, Levi.—Lo encaró haciendo añicos sus sentimientos y lo doloroso que era decirlo—Somos familia y aún así...

—Ah—Ahora lo entendía—Era eso.—Comprendió con típica antipatía como a quien le dicen que el agua moja y Mikasa se pensó que simplemente era increíble—Entonces hasta aquí llegamos.

Aunque para ella fuera una sentencia cruda e irrefutable, él había dicho lo último preguntándoselo más para sus adentros que como la afirmación que sonó. No se le había cruzado por la cabeza, no había reparado en eso. Cuando le informaron que había otro miembro del legado Ackerman entre las filas, le importó poco o nada, como todo. A diferencia de Mikasa, a él ese supuesto lazo sanguíneo le había importado un comino desde el principio y resultaba irrelevante si su interés por ella había despertado con otro fin. No obstante, no podía obligar a Mikasa a que se lo tomara del mismo modo. Pero sí de verdad iban a dejar las cosas así sólo por eso, no podía dejar que pasara como sí nada.

—Es lo mejor.

—No, Mikasa. No lo es.

—¡Pero somos...!

—¡¿Y qué con eso?!

Levi fue hasta ella, qué intento defenderse inútilmente. El destello en sus celcedonias orbes la obnubiló por completo. Afianzó el agarré en ambas muñecas de la anteriormente guerrera y bajo una máscara de indiferencia que Mikasa ya había traspasado, le rogó sin falta de palabras que no lo dejara.

—¿Y qué con eso, Mikasa?—Daba igual que ella se estremeciera debajo suyo, vulnerable, aún no la soltaría—Seamos o no seamos parientes, lo que siento es mayor que esa maldita porquería de la sangre—Y no mentía. Mikasa tuvo certeza de ello, porque él se estaba mostrando tan transparente ante ella qué parecía un irreal sueño—De verdad, me despertaste muchas cosas, mocosa...

Las nacientes en la plata de sus ojos finalmente abrieron paso al cauce. Literalmente, estaba entre la espada y la pared, metafóricamente hablando. Levi era la espada y ese árbol la pared. Mikasa era una vertiginosa y desaforada maraña de sentimientos encontrados para él, pero también el bálsamo de su sed. Estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia y envolverse junto a ella en ese huracán, con tal de tenerla a su lado para sentirse vivo.

Así que para ella, negarse era igual a enterrarse un puñal invisible en lo más hondo de su ser. Dejarlo cómo sí nada luego de perderlo y recuperarlo era una inanición para su alma. Así qué, dejó esos sentimentalismos a un lado y trató de pensarse las cosas fríamente y llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre tenía razón. Los lazos sanguíneos eran una banalidad sí lo ansiaba tanto, a fin de cuentas, lo suyo ya era un secreto desde el principio.

Y así un pacto silencioso entre los dos quedó cerrado bajo un profundo beso.

Los días tenían color. El panorama violento que pintaba la guerra más allá de los muros quedaba olvidado cuando el todo se reducía a ellos dos a solas en cualquier lugar. En los establos. En la oficina. En sus habitaciones. Al fondo del jardín. Paseos a caballo. Encuentros en los pasillos. Y sí los cuadros hablaran, los de la mansión ya tenían una historia que contar.

—¿Qué es esto?—Mikasa estaba perpleja sentada en su silla de siempre en el comedor, aunque escondiera su extrañeza bajo una cara de impávido aburrimiento, era observada con interés por Levi al otro en su silla correspondiente.

En la mesa no sólo halló los cubiertos de siempre, los acostumbrados cuchillo, cuchara y tenedor, sí no un sin fin de similares de plata en una fila exageradamente larga junto a su plato vacío. En la extensión de la mesa de comedor, varias bandejas con sus tapas aún puestas y cazuelas llenaban la mesa. En un momento, la azabache se pensó que por primera vez cenarían con más personas, pero grande fue su estupefacción cuando el capitán negó ese hecho.

—Ahora, Ackerman—Cómo odiaba que le hablara por su apellido—Tienes en frente un tenedor de mesa, una cuchara sopera, cuchillo de mesa, pala de pescado, tenedor de pescado, cuchillo de carne, cuchillo afilador, cuchillo para trinchar, tenedor de trinchar, cuchara de servicio, tenedor de servicio, pala de servicio.

Mikasa creyó haber oído demasiado para cuando él "terminó" sin embargo, el impoluto capitán sólo detuvo sus palabras para agarrar aire.

—Cuchara de ensalada, tenedor de ensalada, pala para queso, cuchillo para queso, cuchillo de tarta, pala de tarta, cuchillo de mantequilla, pala de servir tarta, cuchillo para la mantequilla, tenedor exprimidor, cuchara consomé, Cuchara de postre, tenedor de postre, cucharilla para café, tenedor de ostras, cuchillo para fruta, tenedor para fruta, pinzas de mariscos, tenedor de caracoles, legumbrera y por último el cubierto para pasta.—Cuando el heredero mayor de la mansión terminó de nombrar cada uno de los cubiertos, la boca de Mikasa formaba una "o" concreta.

—Capitán Rivaille—Él la miró sin vacilar—Esto es estúpido.—Contrario a su temperamento reservado, le sonrió.

—Sí, lo es. Ahora comencemos.

Las sirvientas procedieron a levantar las tapas y develar los exquisitos platillos. Había un poco de todo y el delicioso aroma de la comida inundó el lugar; desde langosta thermidor, hasta salmón, huevos de codorniz, estofado, ensalada cesar, carne asada, crema de zapallo...

Degustando cada platillo, el capitán le explicó a Mikasa qué cubierto usar para cada uno y la forma de tomarlos. Incluso le llamó la atención cuando estuvo a punto de comer sin poner la servilleta debidamente en sus muslos. Sin embargo, sólo le prestó la mitad de la atención a sus explicaciones. Su juicio se perdió en la bonita boca de él y las cosas qué podía hacer con ella. Pero también, se sintió consternada por la variedad de comida a su gusto.

¿Quién era ella y quién era Levi para tener toda esa comida a su disposición? ¿Por qué ahora que no le servía a la humanidad, a los eldianos, vivía esos privilegios cuando en esas calles más allá del muro Sina se vivía una hambruna voraz?

Mikasa tuvo la sensación de quedar asquerosamente llena al terminar esa "lección práctica".

Hacía frío. Los árboles quedaban desnudos cada día, despidiendo a sus anaranjadas hojas otoñales. Levi no la dejó en paz hasta que buscó un abrigo para dar un paseo a la luz de la luna.

Esa noche le tomó la mano por primera vez.

—¿Qué tienes? Estás muy pensativa desde la cena—Manifestó ese azabache que podía calar en ella.

—Yo... fue una cena deliciosa—Dijo y se quedó quieta ahí de pie. Levi también detuvo su paso al tener sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella y la miró dubitativo—¿Podemos donar comida a la gente de los otros muros?—Él enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas al oírla, sin dejar su estoico semblante.

—Mikasa, el gobierno real ya se encarga de eso.

—Pero no es suficiente.

—Hacemos lo que ésta a nuestro alcance.

—¿Hacemos?

Ella lo escrutó con la mirada. La necesidad de tierras fértiles estaba latente, los campos se empobrecían y consumían más y más, la baja en los índices de producción era una clara prueba de ello. Era cierto que Mikasa había visto el hambre en individuos de bajos recursos en varias de sus expediciones, pero también era cierto que Levi hasta fue uno de ellos en su juventud. Literalmente, esas pequeñas gemas que poseía por ojos habían presenciado lo más bajo de éste mundo, rondando la muerte en más de una ocasión.

Lo primero que había hecho era donar, desde reliquias familiares hasta oro, hasta los insumos. Más de la mitad del porcentaje de entradas económicas de la mansión iban a parar a los barrios bajos. Para las multitudes dentro de los muros estaba el gobierno real, para los olvidados bajo tierra estaba él.

Claro que fue un escándalo. "El noble Sir Ackerman ha perdido la cabeza" decían, hasta que la reina apoyó su acto de bondad. O de misericordia. O de lástima. Estaba libre a la interpretación.

Mikasa supo cuánta calidez existía detrás de la dura piedra en Levi.

Días más tarde, Hanji y Erwin los fueron a visitar. Sus visitas se hicieron frecuentes, eran bienvenidos en ese lugar, pero sus presencias allí también estaban para recordar las obligaciones que por aquellos días felices el capitán había dejado de lado.

—Volveré en tres días.—Había dicho el Ackerman subido en su caballo, apunto de partir, ante una Mikasa de rasgos petrificados en cuya mirada captó la tristeza que ésta desprendía.—Es una promesa—Agregó en un tono de voz más bajo y asegurándose que no había alma alguna al acecho, acarició con el dorso de la mano un cálido pómulo.

Sí él partía, tenía que saber que el corazón se le quedaba con ella.

Haber hallado un espejo entre ese ir y venir tenía un sabor agridulce para Levi. Primero, porque descubrir a alguien que contrastara con su mundo no era para nada un hecho por el que alegrarse, pero ¿Por qué mentir? Sí conocer a Mikasa era una dicha para él, saberse con una compañía tan adjunta a la suya, sentirse íntimamente comprendido y ahí entraba la segunda variable, en qué había encontrado color en una joven mujer desdichada, en qué aparecía otra luz para guiarlo entre tantas penumbras.

Y así Mikasa, lejos de las cavilaciones internas del capitán, se encontró otra vez con ese bucle solitario que la incitaba a sucumbir a la locura. Leer libros repetitivos cuyas palabras no conectaban con sus neuronas, entrenar sin alguien que midiera y desafiara su fuerza, revolcarse de un lado al otro en una cama que sintió más gigantesca y fría que nunca, hasta que el sueño lo conciliara bien entrada la madrugada. Incluso el té negro no tenía el mismo sabor. Fueron tres días eternos. Días grises, sin una pizca de color ni sabor. Días insípidos y rutinarios.

Y cayó en cuenta de que su vida se había tornado en eso desde que el muchacho Jaeger y Armin se alejaron de su vida, cómo quien pasa la página de una historia. Su vida en sí no tenía color ni sabor, hasta que Levi apareció en ella para darle un toque innovador y distinto. Otro color, otro sabor. Uno que necesitaba, uno que anhelaba.

Por eso ella no exageraba cuando lo _sentía._

Porque por razones ajenas a ella misma, horas posteriores al mediodía se asomó por inercia a través de una ventana de su habitación que daba con el frente de la abismal casa.

Levi acababa de llegar y Mikasa arrugó el entrecejo entre confinada y desconfiada, porque el capitán no arribaba sólo. Había una mujer de cabellos castaños y expresivos ojos como la miel, usaba la capa de la legión cubriendo el característico uniforme, subida en un caballo contiguo al de Levi. La desconocida sonreía más de lo normal y parecía compartir palabras muy animadas de su parte hacia el hombre con el que la azabache compartía besos en la intimidad. Un inusual alivio vino a ella cuando Levi pareció despacharla del lugar, uno que la agarró desprevenida ¿En qué momento y por qué motivo se había tensionado?

Le restó importancia. Era de más envergadura llegar antes que él a su despacho personal, así que se coló por el pasillo con el sigilo de un felino. Cuando el capitán abrió las puertas de un empuje con su pie, ella ya estaba sentada en el escritorio, ansiosa.

El hombre dejó caer el gran maletín que llevaba en su mano derecha, motivado por el deseo de estrujar ese cuerpo entre sus brazos. En dos zancadas estuvo frente a ella, asiéndola de las redondez de sus contorneados glúteos, para atraerla contra su propia cadera. La ex soldado lo rodeó con sus piernas largas y torneadas y a la par, se fundieron en un beso pasional, plagado de anhelo.

—Demonios, mocosa, déjame tomar un baño aunque sea—Dijo contrayendo los jadeos contra la deliciosa boca de la mujer concentrada en desabotonar su camisa con desesperación.

Mikasa entonces se detuvo para tomar los costados de su cabeza entre sus manos, como sí él le hubiera hablado en un idioma lejos de su entendimiento. Y Levi se estremeció, oh sí, se estremeció y la maldijo por morderse ese hinchado labio inferior con una lascivia tan severa.

—Tomemos ese baño juntos.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?—O estaba alucinando o tenía que realizarse otra limpieza de oídos.

—Por favor.

 _Por supuesto qué no._

—...De acuerdo.

Dictaminó la pérdida de todo su sentido común con ese par de palabras. Ya era un hecho, uno increíble: él había terminado de perder la cabeza antes que la mismísima Hanji Zoe.

Tener a esa joven mujer bajo su tutela implicaba para muchas cosas, pero acceder a una petición tan constrictiva no era una de esas. No por nada él era cómo era. Pero una parte arraigada de él lo convenció, o algún hechizo hecho por esa ninfa desnudándose en cámara lenta frente a su cuerpo. La vergüenza le pintó a ella las mejillas de carmesí y le despertó a él un fervor por despotricar toda la fuerza de sus embestidas dentro y fuera de ella.

Por primera vez Levi hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas internas en contra de sí mismo, porque tenía que controlarse y no perder los estribos con una imaginación tan asfixiante y traicionera. No haber tomado nunca un baño con otra mujer en su larga y misera vida no era de ayuda y su bendita madre no contaba.

Cada pináculo de su cuerpo se tensionó cuando Mikasa deslizó la correa de cuero que sostenía sus pantalones blancos en su cintura y para la mujer qué tenía la capacidad de leer la complejidad mañosa de su ser eso no pasó desapercibido.

—Relájate.—Le pidió suavemente ella, con ese par de ventanas abiertas a un alma pura, plasmando las yemas de sus dedos en la piel de los brazos masculinos.

Y él mismo no creyó cuando eso bastó, que mermara esos deseos inoportunos e intensos por poseerla hasta el delirio o los limitara en una brecha contingente. La misma Mikasa se encargó de desnudarlo, sumiéndolos a ambos en un sepulcral silencio rodeados por un aura sin etiquetas. Para ella fue inevitable sufrir una ligera consternación al apreciarlo tal y como fue traído al mundo y aquello preocupó al embelesado capitán, qué demostró la incógnita en las orbes.

—Es la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo.

El murmullo de Mikasa enterneció al azabache; su virilidad lucía erguida y palpitante, después de todo era inevitable apreciando semejantes curvaturas que daban forma al físico esbelto de la Ackerman, desde los contornos que rodeaban esos senos de afrodita hasta las cordilleras que moldeaban sus caderas y el punto prohibido más íntimo de su anatomía lucía censurado por una pequeña capa de vello.

Salió de su ensueño para cerrar la llave del agua, antes de que se derramara el contenido espumoso y burbujeante de la bañera.

El capitán fue el primero en adentrarse y la ex soldado lo hizo siguiéndole los pasos. Finalmente, la joven quedó posicionada entre las piernas de él y se acomodaron de modo que Mikasa recostó la espalda contra el fornido torso del azabache, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre uno de sus amplios hombros. Ella ignoró la ahora más relajada erección de su contrario contra la terminación de su espalda baja y permitió que el hombre frotara el jabón por su cincelado cuerpo. Suspiró plena. Al final, las cuidadosas manos la relajaron y la despojó de impurezas en una tranquila sobriedad. Sentían que estaban dónde debían estar, compartiéndose mimos el uno al otro e intercambiando besos cargados de un sin fin de sentimientos.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, en los aposentos del capitán.

Despertar y encontrar aquellas hebras negruzcas desperdigadas por sus limpias almohadas era indescriptiblemente perfecto.

Y Levi juró qué sí tener entre sus brazos a esa bella mujer era parte de sus centenares de pecados, iba a arder muy dichoso en el infierno.

Cuando Mikasa parpadeó por primera vez en esa nueva mañana, sus irises grisáceas enajenadas desconcertaron al capitán, pero lo atribuyó a una visión creada por su propia mente cuando ella le besó con ternura disipando sus inquietudes.

Era ajeno a la turbiedad que hacía mello en la azabache, por un destello de letras que escaparon de la boca de él permaneciendo absorto en el reino de los sueños. La Ackerman sabía con toda veracidad qué no había sido producto de su imaginación, que unas simples letras formando un nombre que ella desconocía rompían la burbuja de felicidad en la que flotaban. Y para colmo era un nombre femenino.

¿Quién sería? ¿Se trataba de alguien qué había llegado a estar de ésa misma manera que ella mantenía con él? ¿Sería acaso la mujer del día anterior?

—Buenos días.

—... Buenos días.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tuviste algún sueño en particular?

—No—Bostezó por su parte Levi—No que yo lo recuerde.

 _Claro._

Fue un día tranquilo, ameno. Peinaron el pelaje de sus caballos, dieron unos paseos al jardín, visitaron a los trabajadores en sus tareas, literalmente aquel día se separaron tan sólo para ir al baño, pero sin embargo Mikasa no estaba tranquila y Levi tampoco. A ambos los perturbaban unos asuntos que rodaban sus cabezas sin darles tregua. La azabache se vio tentada en varias ocasiones a ser directa, como siempre, pero no quería armar una especie de escena de celos, porque según ella no era tal, en absoluto.

El manto nocturno volvió a prontas horas y mientras todos iban a descansar para Levi eso significaba continuar con los manuscritos y documentos en su escritorio allá arriba.

—¿No vas a dormir?—Había preguntado Mikasa caminando al lado de él. El de orbes azuladas había insistido en escoltarla hasta la privacidad de su habitación, antes de adentrarse a lo que sería una larga noche.

—Ya dormí lo suficiente anoche, Mikasa. Créeme, hace años que no dormía—Esas palabras a ella no le convencían y permitió al capitán decir otra frase antes de manifestar la idea en su cabeza—Yo debo trabajar y tú necesitas dormir, mocosa, anda.

—Te ayudaré.

—De ninguna manera.

—Terminarás más rápido.

—Ya te dije que no, mocosa desobediente.

—Y yo digo que sí, enano testarudo.

—Mikasa...

—Levi.

Personalmente, Levi tuvo que maldecir todo y resignarse a quedarse sin respuestas del porqué pasaba todo aquello. Su realidad e integridad se veía trastocada por el encanto de una mujer y así, el temido, el venerado, e increíblemente más fuerte hombre de toda la nación se veía dominado por las sentencias que imponía esa mocosa. Así que ambos azabaches entraron en la oficina del mayor de los dos, obligándose a dejar de lado la necesidad de los besos y ponerse manos a la obra. Mikasa archivaba los informes entregados en aquella semana por su escuadrón y él elaboraba la redacción final a pasar a manos de Erwin, cuando una pregunta le dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la apacible comodidad del ambiente alzado entre ambos.

—Levi.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién es Isabel?

Levi _casi_ se sobresaltó.

—...¿Qué dijiste?

—Te hice una pregunta, ¿quién es...?

—Te oí, te oí, mocosa. ¿Por qué me sales con eso?—Si él mal no recordaba, jamás le había mencionado ese nombre a Mikasa.

—Anoche te oí susurrar su nombre—Dijo firmemente la azabache, pero sin enfrentar los ojos increpados de su contrario.

—Tch.

—... No tienes que decírmelo sí no quieres.

—No es eso.

Lejos de pensar en ocultarle parte de los hechos que marcaron su vida a Mikasa (cómo ella sentía que era el que él se reservara aquello; no era tonta, sí ese nombre se había escapado de sus labios en medio de un sueño es porque fue alguien importante para él) no quería recordar a sus dos eternos amigos, por la cruenta manera en qué habían terminado. Sin embargo, no se lo pudo seguir guardando al visualizar los dolidos ojos de Mikasa.

—Te lo diré—Espetó.— Isabel fue mi compañera en la ciudad subterránea.

—Entiendo...

La Ackerman agachó la cabeza. Ella no necesitaba oír más.

—No sólo ella, también Farlan.

Mikasa volvió a mirarlo, sobrecogida, con los ojos tal cual par de monedas abiertos de par en par por oír otro nombre. Y escuchó todo eso qué él tenía por contarle, dejando atrás su malentendido, desde el como terminó conociendo a aquellas dos personas que tanto simbolizaron para él, hasta el escenario fatídico en esa lluviosa expedición de su pasado: marleyanos los emboscaron y asesinaron a todo el grupo de exploración al pie de un bosque, cortando a Farlan a la mitad y arrancándole la cabeza a Isabel. Podía percibir el grueso nudo en la garganta del capitán relatando con minucioso detalle, haciendo que Mikasa se cuestionara sí había estado bien llevarlo a contarle más marcas de su doloroso pasado.

Al final de la historia, Levi no la miraba. Mikasa se levantó e hizo una acción que tomó desprevenido al hombre: le besó con extrema delicadeza y dulzura la punta de la nariz chata y le dedicó una paliativa sonrisa.

—Ya no estás solo.

Esa noche durmieron en la desnudez, de nuevo, pero en la cama de ella. Y por insistencia de ella. Alumbrados por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de las cortinas y ventanas, Mikasa recorrió con un dedo índice ese fornido cuerpo, erizando piel y vellos a su paso.

—No hagas eso—Pidió Levi con los ojos cerrados. Mikasa lo observó con patente curiosidad, a lo que él no dijo nada más.

Pero ella lo ignoró y se aventuró encontrando diversas cicatrices en el recorrido, queriendo oír la historia de cada una. También contó cada lunar que se encontraba, hasta que en el número veinticuatro se quedó dormida sobre el bajo abdomen de ese hombre. Sólo entonces, el capitán pudo separarla de su contacto y respirar hondo, logrando que por fin mermara la dureza en su entrepierna.

La siguiente noche Mikasa retomó la cuenta de los lunares. Levi no entendía el encanto de esa mujer con ellos, pero se había justificado diciendo que quería memorizar cada uno, realizando un cambio en la rutina anterior: esta vez, Mikasa besó los lunares, retando nuevamente el juicio del capitán. No aguantó después del doceavo besado. Su hombría ya necesitaba urgentemente atención.

—Maldita sea, Mikasa... Ya no hagas eso...

Pero seguía.

—Mikasa...

Beso, tras beso, tras otro beso. Uno en el cuello, otro en sus costados.

Se acabó. Sí no la hacía a un lado, terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba, no se contendría. Y de hecho ya no pudo contenerse. Se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el cuarto de baño con violencia, dejando a una confundida y apetecible azabache desnuda sobre la misma.

Necesitaba un respiro. Tomarse esa virilidad caliente y palpitante y hostigarla con un ritmo vicioso, feroz, urgido; una imagen facilitó la tarea, la de la anatomía vigorosa de su hermosa compañía azabache y blanca como la nieve que comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, fue repetitivo hasta que logró derramar la sustancia blanquecina por la cabecilla, chorreándose entre su mano.

Afuera, Mikasa no comprendía la reacción de aquél hombre. Sabía lo que provocaban sus caricias dedicadas sobre él, de hecho, ya se estaba acostumbrando a contemplar ese sexo masculino alzarse erecto cada noche, aunque continuara siendo un misterio el porqué. Es decir, ella había leído un poco al respecto en algunos libros, entendiendo la naturaleza del asunto a medias. La reacción tan inusual se daba con un objetivo lacónico: procrear.

¿Entonces, quería ese hombre procrear con ella?

¿Y qué estaba haciendo detrás de la puerta?

Mikasa se levantó y apoyó su auditivo contra la lisa madera. Quería escuchar con nitidez esos gruñidos y ese extraño sonido como de algo viscoso ¿Sería tan compulsivo como para bañarse en ese preciso instante? Era capaz, pero, Levi no gruñía al hacerlo. Algo estaba haciéndolo emerger esos sonidos tan inusitados y la curiosidad de la ex soldado no aguantó otro segundo.

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó estupefacta. Levi tenía las fauces de la boca abierta, respirando con algo de dificultad a través de ella. Lo que la llevó a quedarse como una estatua ensimismada fue la imagen de él sosteniendo entre una de sus manos su propia masculinidad, chorreando una sustancia extraña.

En un parpadeo, él se vistió y abandonó la habitación. Y Mikasa no pudo objetar palabra alguna.

Ninguno de los dos concilió el sueño el resto de la jornada. La una reviviendo constantemente esa escena cada que cerraba los ojos y el otro a la exquisita desnudez y fluctuación de la ex soldado, en un bucle serpentino.

Levi se obligó a recomponer su postura y actuar cómo sí nada, encarar a Mikasa como el hombre que era y dejar atrás esas vaguedades nocturnas sí no quería terminar en un escenario mucho más intenso. Después de todo, otro hecho lo asediaba desde hacía días y tenía que ponerle fin. Odió deberle una justificación a ella, a pesar de que era lo justo.

Recorría los pasillos indeciso de como dirigirle la palabra a la azabache al día siguiente, cuando el encontrarse con una sirvienta le salvó de su desaforado destino.

—Dígale a la señorita Ackerman que la espero abajo en quince minutos—Dio la orden y se largó.

Quince minutos más tarde tutor y pupila partían en un silencio sepulcral dentro de un carruaje con destino a los cuarteles de la legión de exploración. El silencio era obstinante para ambos, pero él no sabía que podía decir y prefería mil veces perderse con la vista a través de la ventana para evitar agobiarse con la forma en que ella lo mirara, mientras Mikasa buscaba con discreto disimulo algún atisbo de él, pero no halló nada y se decidió a romper la falta de comunicación.

—Lo de anoche...

Silencio y tensión le precedieron. Mikasa tomó valor.

—Lo de anoche fue normal. Leí sobre esas cosas, no es nada del otro mundo. No creo que seas un bicho raro ni nada por el estilo.

Más silencio.

—... ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Por qué estás hablando tanto?—Contraatacó el capitán exasperado—Vamos a unas pruebas con Hanji.

—¿Pruebas de qué?

—Sólo va a sacarnos la sangre para confirmar que no tengamos ningún virus o enfermedad. Es algo rutinario ¿No lo hacían en tus años dentro de las filas?—Comentó forzando su típico desdén, a lo que Mikasa enarcaba ambas cejas incierta.

—No creí que la nobleza tenía que pasar también por eso.

Silencio, otra vez.

—Levi... Sí estás actuando raro por lo de anoche, quiero decirte que no tengo ningún problema en...

—¿En qué?—Se increpó el nombrado a la defensiva, austero, dirigiéndole su par de puñales visuales—¿En acostarte conmigo, Mikasa? ¿En dejar que te desflore, te haga mujer y toda esa mamada vomitiva?

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—Ella reaccionó ofendida, en un arrebato, lo encaró compungida—Siempre me tratas de mocosa y cuánta mierda se te venga en gana, pero ahora eres tú el que actúa como un mocoso mentecato.

—Tch. ¿Ahora me vas a negar qué no ibas a incitarme a que te lo hiciera?

El sonido seco de una bofetada dio por sentado el final de esa conversación.

La extensión de la mejilla izquierda de Levi se tornó intensamente carmesí, contorneando el relieve de los dedos y la palma de Mikasa. Un impacto que a cualquiera que no fuera el más fuerte de los hombres le sacaría hasta los dientes y él podría haberlo evitado, de no haber sentido que lo merecía.

Tan pronto llegaron a destino, Mikasa abandonó el carruaje furibunda. Levi la siguió forzándose a ignorar a las incautas cabezas de los indiscretos soldados chismorreando alrededor, haciéndole sinuoso el trayecto hasta la oficina privada de su alocada compañera.

—¿Y dónde está...? ¡Levi!—La imagen de una siniestra ex soldado y un capitán amargado con una palma grabada en la cara lograron que Hanji atara los cabos en un parpadeo—Ah...

—Mueve tu culo, Hanji—Masculló el hombre de pie ahora recargado contra una pared. No tenía intenciones de sentarse en el puesto contiguo al de Mikasa.

La castaña obedeció y rebuscó entre sus cosas los implementos para la extracción de sangre. La primera fue la ex miembro de su escuadrón, permitiéndole sin oposición alguna que palpara su brazo en búsqueda de una vena, amarrara fuertemente la cinta de goma cerca del codo y le pidiera que cerrara el puño. En todo el procedimiento, Hanji rebuscó palabras carentes de relevancia para aminorar la tirante situación.

—Lo bueno del invierno es que con las bajas temperaturas los marleyanos se mantienen al margen y los ataques en el frente son más escasos, es como darse un descanso—Dijo pasando el algodón humedecido en alcohol por la zona a perforar con la delgada aguja, concentrada en ignorar la fiera batalla visual qué se suscitaba entre su compañero de toda la vida y la joven impertérrita—Veamos...—Mikasa ni se inmutó cuando la aguja se hundió en su epidermis—¡Ya está!—El tubo se llenó y la capitán retiró la aguja al mismo tiempo que colocaba un algodón en el área pinchada.—Muy bien, Rivaille, siéntate.

La azabache se levantó de súbito cuando el capitán siguió las indicaciones de la de lentes, sentándose él a su lado y tal y como sí la hubieran sentenciado junto a su peor enemigo abandonó la estancia de la castaña de inmediato, dejando a los capitanes a solas, no soportando la presencia del azabache.

—Parece que las cosas no van muy bien con Mikasa.

—Jum. Es una mocosa.

—Mikasa es muy madura para su edad—Añadió la capitán repitiendo el procedimiento de extraer la sangre en Levi—. Trata de no complicarle las cosas.

—Cierra la boca, cuatro ojos, te hiede a diarrea.

—¡Ah, sí! Es que no me cepillo desde el mes pasado.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que su amiga bromeaba, la cara de asco que le engendró la respuesta fue ineludible. Por su lado la castaña se rió con ganas y él aguantó las ganas de aporrearla que hubiera desatado de no ser porque era ella quién sostenía un objeto punzante en el momento.

—Listo. Ven por los resultados el lunes.

Él se levantó, se dirigió hasta el umbral de la puerta pensando en dónde diablos podía estar metida la azabache cuando Hanji dándole la espalda le dio unas inesperadas palabras.

—Sé gentil, Levi, recuerda que Mikasa es virgen.

—... Jódete.

Tras haber dejado atrás a ese desconsiderado enano, Mikasa se internó en el sin fin de pasillos de la base. Sus amigos estaban justo regresando a un entrenamiento, caminaban despreocupados entre risas y sornas, hasta que contemplaron a una decidida ex compañera viniendo hacia ellas.

—¡Mikasa!

—¡Mikasa! ¡Qué bueno verte!

Ipso-facto los muchachos dilucidaron que algo no andaba bien, qué ese semblante ensombrecido y atemorizante en la azabache era el augurio de un mal presagio. Sasha y Connie lo confirmaron cuando ella pasó de ellos y se centró en el más alto de los tres.

—Hey, Mikasa—Ella mandó a volar su intento de galán.

—Jean, necesito tu caballo.

—Adelante, está donde siempre—Contestó el muchacho embobado. Mikasa siguió su camino y Sasha y Connie lo miraron asqueados.

—Amigo, ¿Dejarás que se lo lleve?

—No tendrás con que entrenar, Jean.

—Eso no importa—Tras esa afirmación su fisonomía firme se desembocó en un gesto de embobado ensimismamiento—Oigan, ¿creen qué le gusto?

Definitivamente Jean no tenía remedio.

Fuera del cuartel, Levi se topó con el detalle de que su acompañante ya había partido con el caballo de un recluta. A ciencia cierta, esperaba una reacción así de parte de ella y mientras Jean fue reprendido con dar cincuenta vueltas al campo y limpiar los establos él solo por su sandez, él regresó en el carruaje por formalidades. Plantarse a esa mujer era la única opción que tenía. Él había provocado esa imprudente actitud en ella.

—Metiste a ese chico cara de caballo en problemas.—Le dijo una vez la halló frente a una fuentecilla que proveía más decorativa al precioso jardín trasero, dándole la espalda.

—Vete.

—Lo siento.

Mikasa se turbó. Oírlo decir algo que no era parte de su naturaleza, era decir una medida desesperada. Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró fuertemente los párpados cuando sintió la presencia abrazarla por la cintura. Aunque seguía detrás de ella, no quería mirarlo, ya era bastante susceptible al encierro de sus fuertes brazos masculinos.

—Mikasa, no es fácil...

—Está bien—Habló ella herida—No te voy a forzar a algo que no quieres—. Sentenció, al final, juraba haberse hecho mentes con esas imágenes de la noche anterior. Levi no era el tipo de hombre que la deseaba, lo dio por hecho.

Pero que ella sintiera su aliento tórrido pasarle por el cuello como una avalancha no era de ayuda, la arrastraba a estremecerse en el acto; las caricias de la textura de los delgados labios del capitán la deshacían con vehemencia, la aclamaban bajo un rastro sugestivo.

No aguantó un segundo más, porque sí él no la deseaba, ella sí lo hacía y se lo demostró invadiéndole la boca en un beso cargado de ambición y ferocidad, subido de tono, penetrante, que inmiscuía roces de lengua e intercambio de saliva, seguido de quejidos y gruñidos guturales.

Pero esa sería la última vez que se lo demostraría. Tenía el orgullo suficiente para no desafiar ese rechazo.

Los días continuaron su rumbo. Trasladaron los encuentros a la hora del té a la privacidad de la oficina de Levi, dónde sus tactos se buscaban y entrelazaban. Permanecían agarrados de la mano bebiendo el oscuro líquido, en silencio, o leyendo en voz baja, compartiendo una que otra palabra o leve sonrisa.

Aquél día entre la correspondencia que revisaba el afable capitán, encontró una carta con el sello de la nobleza marcado. No tenía necesidad de abrirla para confirmar de qué se trataba, pero sí para confirmar la fecha estipulada.

—En dos semanas será tu presentación en sociedad—. Avisó a la azabache a su lado, quien revisaba otras cartas y lo miró no luciendo sorprendida. Ella sólo asintió. Él acarició la negrura de su cabellera.

El hombre más fuerte de todos era ajeno a la carta que la más joven de los dos escondió detrás de la espalda.

El lunes llegó prontamente, aunque para Levi hubiera sido una eternidad de espera. A las ocho de la mañana montó su caballo y asaltó los cuarteles, manteniendo su semblante altivo y sensato, hasta pisar el suelo del despacho de Hanji al que no pidió siquiera permiso de entrometerse.

—Ah, Levi. Buenos días, luces ansioso ¿Eh?—Comentó la mujer volteándose a verlo, más concentrada en una sustancia desconocida dentro de un tubo, que en el capitán sólo causó asco.

—Los resultados.

—Sí, sí—La otra capitán hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, tomándose su tiempo en observar una muestra de la sustancia en su microscopio, cabreando al de ojos azulados.

—Joder, cuatro ojos, dame la maldita prueba y me largo.

—Ya, ya ¿Habrá un sólo día que no te levantes con el pie izquierdo, enano? Hay que ver... La prueba que pediste es casi imposible en éstas condiciones.—Dijo la mujer sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, acercando la mano a un sobre en su escritorio mezclado en su revoleado desorden, que sólo aumentaba la impaciencia del otro—Es una pena, espero que sus hijos nazcan sanos.

La mera frase causó estragos en él, qué maniobró en esconderlos bajo la máscara de dureza de siempre, pero la congoja asomó por sus orbes calcedonias; un "mini infarto" lo abrumó y abrió el sobre con desespero. Cuando terminó de leer el papel, sólo quería estrangular a la castaña.

—¡Porque no hay motivo para que no lo hagan!—Bromeó la de lentes entre carcajadas, mientras el otro vociferaba un gruñido en su contra. Sin embargo, no negaba el alivio.

—Eres un verdadero dolor de huevos, cuatro ojos.

—Sí, si, lo que digas. Debiste ver tu cara, casi pensé que te ibas a desmayar, Levi ¡Te pusiste tan pálido!—Un codazo en las costillas proferido por el capitán y la mujer se agachó con las manos en el estómago, exagerando ademanes y gritos, pero tan pronto como terminó la majadería recobró el aire y se levantó de nuevo. Levi no dejaba de contemplar ese papel, internamente maravillado—Bien, ahora qué descubriste que Mikasa no es tu pariente puedes profanarla sin culpas.

—¿Quieres parar con esa mierda?

—¡Ja! ¡No puedes negarlo, enano! ¡Te gusta Mikasa, lo sé!

—No sé de lo que hablas, anteojos—Resolvió evadir las afirmaciones de su loca compañera, dándole la espalda y guardándose el papel en un bolsillo del sobretodo de la legión ubicado en el pecho—Yo me largo. Tienes porquería por examinar.

Dejó atrás el alboroto de la castaña de lentes, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un calor se extendió sin retenciones por todo su pecho, quitarse esa desesperante duda de encima lo llenaba de mil sentimientos deseables. Alegría. Felicidad. Regocijo. Como quisieran llamarle, ahora el sol disipaba las tinieblas.

Y con una sonrisa que luchaba por emanar de él y a la que privó de la capitán, partió.

Tenía mucha piel por besar.

* * *

 **Oh Dios, no creí que iba a poder escribir todo esto en un sólo capítulo. Empezando ésta nota final, debo decir que posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último. No puedo asegurarlo, pero se viene el desenlace final.**

 **¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar! Yo sé que a veces puede ser un poquito tedioso, pero es un motorcito más para la inspiración sobre ésta historia.**

 **Musicalmente, en las escenas "eróticas" conté con la inspiración de "Cigarettes After Sex" y en la parte en que Mikasa se quita la mitad del vestido obtuve toda la magia de "I Feel Like I'm Drowning" de "Two Feet" 100% recomendado, joder.**

 **En fin, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Me alegra tanto la aceptación que han tenido con esto. No puedo confirmarles nada, pero espero darles muchas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo ¡Hasta entonces!**

 ** _Se despide_**

 _ **MioSiriban**._


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

* * *

 **5**

Dilucidar el lado más injusto de la vida, te hacía apreciar los pequeños detalles en los que hallabas un deje de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, cuando el dolor te consumía, cuando yagas invisibles se te abrían en el corazón y te desangrabas de la más sinuosa de las tristezas en penumbras que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Por eso Mikasa agradecía en silencio; porque en los momentos más duros de su vida, sublimada por el haz de una cruenta tormenta desaforada en su interior, encontraba un sol radiante en el que refugiarse de tanta angustia y pesadumbre.

Porque en los momentos más agónicos y lúgubres, en el haz de una tormenta abismal destruyendo su interior en la más agónica de las pérdidas, al borde de despedir la última tonada de su propia humanidad, había encontrado refugio.

La primera vez vino de la mano de un valiente niño que la salvó del sufrimiento, que le mostró la otra cara de la vida, trayendo los primeros dejes de esperanza en que el mañana sería mejor, sólo había que luchar. Le enseñó a nunca darse por vencida y por más que las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes, siempre se lo agradecería. Y cómo prueba de la importancia que esa etapa de su vida junto a él tuvo, portaba al símbolo de una persona insondable a la que él le había dado comienzo: una vieja tela roja sangre que fielmente siempre escondía la ternura de la piel de su cuello, como también a sus sonrisas, su llanto, su felicidad, su dolor.

Sí había una cosa a la que le tenía cariño, esa era su bufanda.

—Oye, mocosa.

Y ahí estaba la segunda vez: la oportunidad vino tomada de la mano de un treintañero obstinado, compulsivo de la limpieza, gruñón, de baja estatura, cabellos azabaches perfectamente cortados, carente de sonrisas y desbordante de una frialdad implacable. Pero Mikasa le había dado la vuelta a la moneda y halló al ser humano que esa faceta escondía, reluciendo sentimientos que ambos se creían incapaces de experimentar. Así que conocerse había sido un favor para los dos, porque eran felices, porque matizaban su mundo de colores, de sensaciones, de regocijo. Había aprendido mucho de él. Sobretodo que no lo quería perder, porque él tenía la capacidad de hacerle sentir feliz y llena de vida.

—¿Alguna vez piensas lavar esa cosa?

Levi se detuvo frente a ella, cruzado de brazos, con un pañuelo de tapabocas y otro resguardando su negro cabello, con unos guantes de goma y uno de los delantales de las sirvientas, frunciendo ese entrecejo tan característico. Él, cabreado, centraba su atención y su disgusto en la prenda fiable de su pupila.

La bufanda lucía vieja y curtida, contrarrestando las prendas de alta costura que ahora era reglamentaria en el vestir de Mikasa, para tomar paseos e inclusive visitar los cuarteles. Ella lo miró con desdén desde su lugar, a la defensiva. Los dos sabían lo recelosa que se mostraba ella cuando él intentaba tener algún contacto con la prenda.

—No lo sé, ¿Te importa?

—Está asquerosa.

Claro que la azabache lavaba muy bien su bufanda. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que los años la deterioraran. Con mucho pesar, meses más tarde de ser acogida por la familia Jaeger, tuvo que despedirse del tan preciado aroma impregnado por el niño que la salvó y sustituirlo por el del detergente habitual. Era eso, o dejar que ese olor muriera bajo la influencia de los años y el moho.

Claro que no iba a permitirlo.

No obstante, la usaba diariamente desde hacía casi diez años. Era natural que luciera desgastada y opaca.

—Eso no te incumbe.—Aquellas palabras salieron filosas de su boca, acrecentando la obstinación del capitán. Él no se iba a permitir que la insolencia de Mikasa le derrocara.

—¡Tch!

En un arrebato, Levi haciendo uso de su habilidad y destreza despojó a Mikasa de la vieja bufanda y antes de que ella pudiera objetar cualquier cosa con cualquier comentario, la arrastró consigo al área de aseo de la mansión.

Arrojó sin contemplaciones la prenda sobre la batea del lavadero, impidiendo con un brazo que Mikasa acortara la distancia para alcanzarla y con la mano desocupada mojo la prenda, empezando a restregarla y a bañarla con un líquido violeta desconocido. Al cabo de unos minutos, Levi pudo relajar el brazo que retenía a una irascible Mikasa ya que ésta había parado de forcejear, mientras él le explicaba como lavar la tela escarlata.

—Para que no se arruine debes estregarla con fuerza con ambas manos. Eso evitará que se deteriore.—Le dijo él, dándole a la prenda con un esmero admirable, que a Mikasa le hizo elevar ambas cejas por ver su dedicación.

Levi estiró una de sus manos a una cesta que la ex soldado no determinó: estaba llena de varios recipientes de detergentes y productos de limpieza, marcados con el nombre y apellido del capitán. Había al menos una docena de aquellos productos. No necesitaba ser una adivina para saber la devoción que su contrario le guardaba a esas sustancias, desde el cloro jabonoso hasta los desengrasantes, hasta el detergente y el suavizante.

—Ahg, qué maldito asco... Mira... ¡Mira nada más, Mikasa! ¿Cómo permitiste esto?—Levi señaló los parches ligeramente decolorados de la bufanda, qué había que ser extremamente observador (como él) para notarlos. Mikasa hizo un gesto con la cabeza, incrédula y encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber qué contestar.—Tch, mocosa tenías que ser...

La aludida azabache lo miró sin creérselo; esa era una de las tantas marcadas facetas de Levi, su afán por la limpieza y perfección con la pulcritud. Era tan extraño como divertido.

—Oye, pon atención.—Añadió con una grave voz que sacó a Mikasa de su ensimismamiento y la llevó a fingir a hacerse la desentendida. Era la manera de demostrar qué ella se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, cosa que le molestaba a Levi, pero se esforzaba en hacerlo pasar por inadvertido. Lavar correctamente esa mugrienta bufanda era lo más importante ahora—. Primero, colocas un recipiente de éstos.—Señaló al azul que había colocado sobre la batea—Viertes agua con jabón, pero tan sólo la cantidad de la tapa del mismo. Mira, incluso señala el límite de la cantidad para que no gastes de más. Una tapa de cloro jabonoso. Una tapa de suavizante.—Él se cercioraba de verla a los ojos con su amenazante máscara de hielo para hacerle llegar la información al pie de la letra, era un "sí no lo haces así te mueres aquí mismo, mocosa" muy indirecto.—Y sólo una pizca, una pequeña pizca de cloro ¿Entiendes, Mikasa?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, suprimiendo con fuerzas extraordinarias soltar una risa. Y claro, él lo sabía, no le perdonaría que se riera con un asunto tan serio como ése.

—Bien. Finalmente, una tapa del quitamanchas y lo dejas remojar cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos ¿Está bien?—Finalizó—Ahora estrega ésta porquería tú.

En el instante en que le dio paso a ella para continuar limpiando su preciada tela, Levi tomó con cuidado y recelo cada uno de los productos de limpieza utilizados, colocándolos dentro de la cesta. De reojo, mientras no paraba de fregar. Los grisáceos ojos de ella distinguieron como él los ordenaba en un orden específico. Mikasa pudo intuir que eran sus implementos personales para la rigurosa labor de limpieza, los cuáles siempre mantenía guardados bajo llave en su habitación personal, después de todo eran de la mejor calidad en el mercado y según Levi las sirvientas siempre malgastaban todo.

Un silencio precedió entre ellos. El capitán se recalcó cruzado de brazos contra una de las paredes en el lugar, comprobando desde su lugar y con la mirada que ella siguiera las instrucciones. Mikasa permanecía en sus cinco seguidos, haciéndolo metódicamente, hasta lo escuchó proferir un suspiro cansino. Luego, los pasos a sus espalda viniendo hacia ella.

—Lo estás haciendo mal—Lo sintió murmurar contra la piel de su hombro izquierdo y ella se puso rígida en el sitio. Petrificada, cuando las manos del afable capitán estuvieron sobre las suyas, electrizando su anatomía con el sólo gesto.

Un aura tentativa se forjó sobre los dos, envolviéndolos; podían oír las respiraciones acompasadas del otro y casi jurar que sentían el bombeo distorsionado de los corazones. Para ella, el aliento siempre fresco del capitán se colaba por entre los ropajes del vestido, explorándole la piel oculta como una maniobra invasiva. Para él, sentir las perfectas curvas que delineaban la espalda y los glúteos de esa mujer contra su cuerpo era jodidamente exquisito.

—Va en sentido de las agujas del reloj.—Añadió él haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por centrarse en el lavado de la tela, con un tono de voz bajo y profundamente ronco que privó cada intervalo en el cuerpo de Mikasa.

Su instinto la llevó a voltearse suavemente al encuentro con esos rasgados ojos fieros y nublados, escrutando cada ápice de la textura de esos labios qué tanto había besado y qué le pedían a gritos seguir probándolos. Levi apretó las manos contra el borde de la batea, creando una prisión física contra Mikasa, no había escapatoria. Aunque, tampoco era como que ella tuviera intenciones de buscarla. Los labios se rozaron, originando un río de estímulos atentos. Ella llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca del anhelado capitán y tuvo la osadía de tratar de hacer lo mismo con la otra, dándose la vuelta completamente al encuentro con él, pero fallando estrepitosamente en el cometido.

La mano de Mikasa causó que el recipiente en el que se hallaba la prenda que invocó todo ese revuelo, se volcara, regándose una buena cantidad de la mezcla jabonosa sobre ellos, de las rodillas para abajo. Los lustrosos zapatos y las botas de los pantalones del capitán más los bonitos tacones que ella portaba quedaron empapados en el reguero. Mikasa se llevó unos dedos a la boca, consternada sin demostrarlo tanto y luego volteó hacia él. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber qué no encontraría nada lindo.

La neblina deseosa que inundaba los polimorfos de Levi se disipó por completo y fue suplantada por una creciente furia ardiente. Era una cara espectral, una dureza sin precedentes, pero Mikasa sólo pudo desatar la inusitada risa qué tanto se había esforzado por resguardar.

—Levi, lo siento, no era mi intenci...

En un parpadeo, Mikasa se quedó con las palabras a medio camino: una ola del agua del tanque causada por un ágil brazo del azabache le dio de lleno en la cara, empapándola completa. Y cómo ella no era mujer de quedarse con ésa, le devolvió el charcazo. Pronto, los dos Ackerman se vieron en una famélica batalla de baldes de agua, que penetró hasta el último trozo de tela de la pomposa vestimenta parcial de Mikasa. Habían terminado agotados y risueños. No eran esas risas escandalosas qué la gente demostraba, sí no una competitiva y altiva por parte de los dos. Ninguno daba el brazo a torcer.

La tregua vino gracias a Levi, quién agarró y alzó a Mikasa de los muslos empotrándola contra la pared. Ella lo miraba desafiante y él confiado, ambos con la respiración irregular. Él admiró sus cejas y largas y espesas pestañas acumulando una que otra gota y el cabello húmedo pegado a la cara, las mejillas sonrosadas y el pecho subiendo y bajando contra el suyo. El corsé exaltaba esos montículos nevados y preciosos que eran sus senos y Levi luchó contra la tentación de arrancárselo en el acto. La frustración de no poder hacerlo, por no tratarse de la intimidad de la alcoba sí no del lavadero, lo empujó a besarla con necesidad y fiereza; invadiéndole la comisura de los labios con la lengua y mordisqueando, chupando y lamiendo simultáneamente de labio a labio, hinchándolos.

—Ah... A..ja...Ah... Le...vi.

Profundizó el agazapado acto, suprimiendo esos jadeos, gemidos y etéreos gritos que eran música para sus oídos. Su cuerpo la ansiaba. La necesitaba. Joder, cómo le podía Mikasa.

Su sensatez había quedado enterrada. En circunstancias normales, habría caído en cuenta de qué estaban en un lugar público, de qué podían descubrirlos en cualquier momento. Ese pensamiento fue impulsado por la razón, el cual Levi percibió muy lejano, tan a duras penas que sólo le sirvió de incentivo; la adrenalina aumentó sus ansias, por mientras la dureza entre sus piernas pedía gritos salir de su escondite.

Terminó colando una mano masculina entre las tantas faldas, rebuscando por instinto la intimidad resguardada bajo las banales prendas. Tanteó la zona siendo cuidadoso. Cuando Mikasa se sacudió, concibió qué había dando con él punto correcto.

Las piernas de Mikasa se removían inquietas y su espalda femenina buscaba arquearse con ímpetu. Era una vista qué el azabache no podía darse el lujo de privarse.

Separó la unión entre sus labios para observarla a una distancia prudente. Y joder, qué Mikasa estaba más apetecible que nunca; con los pómulos ardiendo al rojo vivo y el cabello desordenado, con esos divinos labios sobresaltados. Con esos senos obscenamente apretujados, observándolo con cierto capricho intentando minimizar ese exuberante deseo debajo de un ceño fruncido.

—¡Ah!

Y gimiendo cómo un ángel a su merced. No obstante, la detuvo. Su palma censuró las hermosas eufonías para subyugarla un poco más, humedeciéndola, presionando y acariciando la zona prohibida y virginal por sobre la tela que impedía ese codiciado contacto directo. La piel de sus dígitos pronto percibió la humedad mojando esa tela, mientras esa azabache gozaba y agonizaba entre suspiros y jadeos ahogados.

La mano de Levi pronto sintió una lengua curiosa al tacto, recorriendo la piel de esa palma hosca hasta donde podía. Levi, ávido, deslizó por ella hasta que pronto la lengua de Mikasa dio con cada uno de sus dedos. Guiado por ese impúdico deseo, se atrevió a insertar en aquella boca femenina el índice acompañado del dedo corazón, calándolos de la espesa saliva que allí dentro residía. Los sacó. Los volvió a meter. Una y otra, y otra vez. El ritmo fue aumentando con el ritmo de los masajes dados a la entrepierna femenina, hasta que pronto fue el dedo corazón entrando y saliendo de la boca. Y Mikasa le precedía, Mikasa lamía, chupaba, succionaba a su merced.

Aquello era tan sucio.

Aquello le afanaba tanto.

Aquello le encantaba, tanto pero tanto.

Su sumisión era tan entregada a sus acciones, qué él no era consciente de cuando comenzó a inspirar tórridamente a través de su propia boca. Sólo sentía. La cálida y húmeda boca, el cálido y húmedo sexo tras la fastidiosa tela, más esa virilidad punzante entre sus pantalones que ya le dolía.

De verdad que la necesitaba.

De verdad qué quería follársela en el acto.

Quizás lo hubiera hecho.

Quizás y sólo quizás, de no haberse caído el grupo de escobas junto a la puerta.

Un rostro petrificado salió de su estupefacción para salir huyendo. La sirvienta desapareció tan pronto fue vista por los amos de la mansión. Levi se quedó atónito. Mikasa palideció en un segundo.

Se quedaron de pie, turbados, uno junto al otro. Como fantasmas.

—Se lo dirá a todo el mundo—Musitó la ex soldado, tomando un tacón qué se le había caído en la calurosa escena.

Silencio.

—La bufanda.

—¿Qué?

—Ya pasaron los cuarenta y cinco minutos, mocosa. Termina de lavar la bufanda.

* * *

La novena de mujeres se movía de un lado a otro, apresuradas, concentradas cada una en cumplir con la tarea que le correspondía; unas preparaban el guiso, otras el arroz, el acompañamiento, el jugo. No sólo estaban encargadas de servir para el par de nobles que allí habitaban, sino para ellas mismas y el resto de trabajadores que servían a los terrenos de los Ackerman. Entre el gentilicio femenino de la cocina, un par limpiaba la despensa contigua a la área de comida, una de ellas era Gabrielle, quién escuchaba contundida el tema de conversación por excelencia entre la servidumbre.

—Le besó la mano cuando bajó la escalera y la miraba como sí fuera una princesa ¡Era tan perfecto!

—Parecía un cuento de hadas.

—Por favor, muchachas, no exageren. Sir Ackerman sólo cumple con enseñarla a ser una señorita. Esa mujer fue una soldado todos éstos años, recuérdenlo.

—No quita el hecho de qué es preciosa. ¿No la has visto paseando con los vestidos de la señorita Scostless?

—Ese hombre es demasiado frío para andar con amoríos. Aparte, recuerden que ella es su prima, o algo así.

—Sería todo un escándalo.

—Yo sí lo creo—Se entrometió otra de las sirvientas—Yo sí creo que esos dos se traen algo ¿No les parece raro que andan juntos en todos lados?

—Tonterías.

Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza. Los rumores de un romance entre el capitán y la ex soldado habían surgido desde el primer día que la azabache pisó esa mansión, todo porque a las sirvientas sorprendía verlo compartir tanto con otra persona fuera del ámbito protocolar, siempre al pendiente de esa mujer. Algunas, queriendo ser sensatas cómo ella, lo atribuían a que era parte de su deber cómo tutor de la ex soldado.

Cuán errada había estado.

Las mismas que juraban qué ese romance era cierto, se quedarían boquiabiertas al observar lo que ella había presenciado horas atrás, en el lavadero. Lo que ese par de pelinegros hacían era inconcebible. Gabrielle jamás había visto algo tan grosero como aquello... ¿Se lo debía decir a alguien?

De haber sido otra, lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos, pero Gabrielle prefería ser discreta. No era tonta. Sólo por ver semejante acto, su trabajo y estabilidad económica se hallaban al borde del abismo. Ya tenía un pie fuera de esa mansión, sí decía cualquier cosa, serían los dos. Eldia ya estaba en demasiados aprietos cómo para perder ese empleo. Allí, además, se le daba la comida. Terminar despedida era sinónimo de qué tanto ella como su familia pasarían a ser parte de las filas de la voraz hambruna entre los muros.

Mejor ver la paja en el ojo ajeno, y no la viga en el propio.

Cuando la cena estuvo para ser servida y los herederos de la mansión fueron llamados a comer, Gabrielle se vio tensa al tener que servirles, puesto que era su turno y el de su compañera de la despensa en hacerlo.

Sintió la sangre helada cuando el azul despótico y el temible gris se posaron en ella, al entrar con los platos. Eran discretos. Nadie podía saberlo, ni ella misma, de no sentir esa presión intensa pero desapercibida qué ellos le impartían. Incluso tuvo que armarse de valor y con un sosegado suspiro, dirigirse a ellos cómo sí nada.

—Que lo disfruten, mis señores.

Ni siquiera determinaron a la otra sirvienta; perseguían con la vista a Gabrielle, cómo lo haría un cazador con su presa. Y ella trago grueso por imaginarse algo así. El lobo y la loba la tenían en la mira y le decían sin mediar palabras "más te vale no abrir tu jodida boca, por tu propio bien".

Sólo pudo sentirse tranquila de regreso en la cocina, con una mano en el infartado pecho, tratando de regularirsa su corazón desbocado. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. Fue una terrible sensación qué nunca más quería volver a experimentar.

No le pilló de sorpresa que una hora más tarde, fuera solicitada en la oficina de Sir Ackerman.

—Gabrielle, ¿Estás bien?

Le había preguntado una de sus compañeras, extrayéndola de la magnitud de inquietudes agazapadas en ella. La miró con incertidumbre ¿Era posible qué se le notara?

—Desde qué fuiste temprano al lavadero andas extraña. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.—Puntualizó aquella mujer—Deberías descansar.

No la meditó demasiado. Después de lo último, volvió a sus preocupaciones. Tenían los nervios crispados, acrecentándose con cada peldaño que subía de la escalera principal, pesándole con cada paso dado por los pasillos. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, pero debía solidificarse en pos del brío y encarar a ese insondable hombre. Segura tenía la tensión a mil. El capitán era un hierro andante, una persona intimidatoria con el sólo hecho de respirar, no era para menos estar con los nervios alterados como Gabrielle los tenía en ese preciso momento. Pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. No iba a ser cobarde.

—Solicito el permiso de pasar, Sir Ackerman.

—Adelante.

Bebía té y tenía un quinteto de sobres abiertos y otros sellados sobre el escritorio. La recibió con un manto tan helado como el clima allá afuera, paciente, silencioso y letal.

—Sabe que no me gusta darle rodeos a las cosas—Habló con ese tono de voz grave y fútil, qué a sus oídos sonó fúnebre—¿Se lo dijo a alguien?

—No, señor.

—Perfecto. Por conservar su empleo, sabe qué no le conviene abrir la boca ¿No?—Inquirió mirándola intensamente—Sí me enteró de qué usted va regando chismes cómo el resto de sus pajarracas compañeras, se irá al demonio ¿Lo entiende?

—No diré nada, señor.

—Bien. Puede retirarse.

Gabrielle le dio la vuelta, forzando una reverencia. Sus nervios seguían ahí, tan exactos como una soez tortura. Daría un par de pasos, cuando se detuvo y se quedó en su lugar, entonces Levi la notó, frunciendo el entrecejo contrariado.

—Le dije qué...

—Mi silencio tiene un precio, Sir Ackerman.—Dijo aquello dándole la espalda, sintiéndose cómo sí ese hombre le tuviera un cuchillo al cuello y ella lo desafiara. Sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para proseguir, mientras el aludido no daba crédito a lo qué oía—No me callaré... sin algo a cambio.

El capitán soltó lo más cercano qué podía a una carcajada sin una pizca de gracia. Todo era simplemente increíble para él.

—¿Y qué clase de paga quiere por su silencio, señorita?

La sirvienta se lo pensó escudriñando la ordenada oficina olorosa a desinfectante y té negro. Miró buscando la respuesta, dándose la vuelta poco a poco, como a quién lo tienen encadenado. Francamente, no planeaba agregar eso, _sobornar_ era una palabra qué recién incluía en su repertorio, pero, sería una tonta de no aprovechar esa oportunidad. Era ella quién tenía al "amo" en la palma de su mano, no él.

—Quiero… Quiero eso.

Levi volteó a dónde ella señalaba; sobre una de las repisas se hallaba la figura de bolsillo de una serpiente de oro, muy extraña, puesto qué dentro de las murallas jamás habían encontrado una de esa clase.

Él apretó los dientes y le tendió la figura con desagrado, con notorio hastío, pero no por tener que darle un objeto tan valioso, sí no por dejarse por encontrarse a la merced de la disposición de la sirvienta, invirtiendo roles tan disímiles.

—Largo.

Se estaba conteniendo de no sacarla de su despacho con una patada, o de escupirle por el atrevimiento. Contempló el temor destellando en los ojos cafés de la mujer y resopló una vez salió despavorida del sitio. Qué ganas de despedirla se traía, qué ganas de echarla tan abruptas y saber qué no tenía esa posibilidad sin sacar a la luz el secreto qué se traía de su amorío con Mikasa, era frustrante.

Se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos y apagó las luces de su oficina. La cabeza ya le dolía lo bastante como para seguir con su trabajo esa noche. Ansiaba ir al descanso, aquél que tenía nombre y apellido.

Cuando allanó la habitación de la azabache, la encontró con un camisón realzando su figura esbelta, con una preocupación mal disimulada en el rostro, preguntándole con las orbes.

—No dirá nada.

Dijo soltando los botones de su propia camisa blanca, para luego lanzarla a la deriva en el suelo, despedir los pantalones al aproximarse a la cama y entregarse a ese recibimiento lleno de tiernas caricias y reconfortantes besos, para fundirse en el arrullo qué Mikasa le otorgaba.

Ese vástago lo valía. Qué esa mujer se llevara todas las culebrillas de oro qué le diera la maldita gana, sí a cambio Mikasa permanecería siempre a su lado.

Levi apenas sí la soltaba. Desde qué llegó aquel lunes del despacho de Hanji, no le daba tregua a sus lazos. Se mostraba interesado por todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, a toda hora. Se aseguraba de qué comiera a las horas, de qué tomara dos baños diarios con especificación al amanecer y al atardecer, de sus pensamientos y cavilaciones y sobre todo, de besarla hasta el cansancio.

Mikasa mentiría sí negara qué no estaba feliz con eso. Él había disipado todo atisbo de desolación a su manera, a su modo. Sí bien aún se mostraba firme y flemático para con ella, un simple gesto bastaba. Un beso en la frente. Un intencional roce de manos.

Se habían dedicado a dormir juntos, casi todas las noches. Terminaban exhaustos; los días eran ajetreados. Con tan próxima la fecha de su presentación en sociedad, cada día y hora hasta caer la noche era dedicada a su preparación, por eso, su nuevo "uniforme" eran los ostentosos ropajes qué abrumaban su espacioso armario. No le gustaban, él lo sabía. Pero no había tiempo, mucho menos descanso.

Memorizar los cubiertos especificados para un simple desayuno, almuerzo o cena había sido toda una odisea. Mantener la postura recta con los tacones no le costó tanto. Fingir pulcros modales tampoco fue complicado.

Estaba lista, pulida, era la atenta creación de Levi Ackerman.

Y el día había llegado.

Mikasa no estaba nerviosa, sí no más bien ansiosa. No era entusiasta para ella tener que pasar una velada conociendo la burgués aristocracia eldiana, esforzándose en mostrar una simpatía qué no sentía. Su interés en la tan esperada presentación surgía en base a su prioridad: regresar a dónde pertenecía. Ahí dónde estaban Levi y todos sus amigos, sirviendo propiamente a la nación.

Sara Scostless había arribado la mansión cuando la tarde era joven, extravagante como de costumbre, halagándola con comentarios sin gracia.

—¡Lady Ackerman! ¡Pero mírese nada más, luce más hermosa qué antes! Ese boquete le sienta de maravilla.

La rubia le sonreía juntando las manos, siempre enguantadas y utilizando bonetes aterciopelados extensos. Incluso aquel día había implementado a la indumentaria de su peinado unas plumas largas y brillantes, de colores remarcados. Mikasa no convergía con esa llamativa manera de vestir de la modista, ni con su singular actitud. De entre los ropajes de los baúles, la azabache había colocado en la delantera del armario los más sencillos y cómodos, los menos ceñidos, esos qué no solicitaban un sinfin de molestos alfileres.

Sara hizo una reverencia qué Mikasa aceptó con un gesto sutil de la mano. Era la primera prueba de los modales qué Levi le había inculcado arduamente. Tenía que hacerlo quedar bien.

Y claro, él tenía que estar presente y atento. A unos metros de ellas él insondable capitán lucía rígido e indiferente, con un rostro grandilocuente, simulando una estatua de mármol. Se movió para recibir a Scostless, tomando la mano qué ésta galante le ofrecía.

—Qué honor tenerla aquí, señorita Scostless.

Mikasa sabía que en el fondo, al capitán tampoco le agradaba mucho esa mujer. Lo miró de reojo: no expresó nada en absoluto. Era una fachada de los dos. Ninguno le veía cómo alguien relevante. Nadie qué no fuera capaz de hacer algo verdaderamente útil, era relevante.

La modista prácticamente hablaba sola. Añadía una mar de oraciones poco volubles e interesantes; ella representaba, según dicho por el mayor de los Ackerman, la muestra de lo que era la alta sociedad eldiana; personas huecas y desinteresadas en el bienestar qué no fuera el propio, lame suelas, insignificantes seres con aires de una ilusoria grandeza.

A diferencia de la última visita de la rubia, el azabache se vio más comedido. Era un detalle desapercibido para la fanfarrona mujer, pero cualquiera qué se fijara un poco encontraba la evidencia: Levi no se separaba del lado de Mikasa. Podían estar separados por unos cuantos metros, pero siempre permanecía más cerca de ella qué de nadie. Le dirigía miradas que pese a ser breves, eran intensas, mediáticas. Y en esa ocasión, había ido a la par de ellas hasta los aposentos de la ex soldado, fingiendo oír a Scostlless como lo hacía Mikasa. Claro qué una vez frente a la puerta, se había retirado a la oficina, por una excusa carente de realismo y por sugerencia de la rubia.

Sólo entonces, la rubia se dio cuenta de la renovada atención del capitán.

—Vaya, ¿vio usted eso? Sir Ackerman es todo un caballero, nada más tomarse la molestia de acompañarnos hasta acá.—Dijo entrometiéndose en la habitación, recorriéndola sin discreción, allanando directamente el guardarropa. Los tacones de punta resonando contra la madera, en segundo plano para un par de aceros inmutables. Mikasa no le prestaba atención. Por la puerta abierta, se había quedado mirando el lugar por el que la figura de su querido capitán había desaparecido—. Y es tan apuesto. Es una pena que sea tan bajo.—Se lamentó, hurgando entre las telas qué constituían diferentes vestidos.

La modista estaba ensimismada en su trabajo y la ex soldado, absorta en sus pensamientos, al igual qué cierto azabache internado en otra habitación. La semana había sido molesta y atareada. Estaba harta de ese corsé apretándole las costillas, cansada de esos tacones taladrando sus talones, sublimada por las cintas ajustadas. No decía nada, ella nunca se quejaba, pero Levi lo sabía. Mikasa estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo no sólo por ella misma, sí no más qué nada por él.

—Lady Ackerman, ¿me está oyendo?

Sara llevaba sendos minutos esperando que la azabache profiriera alguna respuesta. Semanas, esperando lo que fuera, sin darse por vencida por vislumbrar un resquicio de humanidad en ella. Se veía abochornada porque esa mujer se demostraba carente de sentimientos humanos, nunca la veía alegre, ni molesta, nada, para Sara era incomprensible. Hasta prefería mil veces una persona insoportable y caprichosa, qué hiciera malas caras para todo, antes qué esa exasperación redundante.

—No, disculpe usted.—Al fin dijo la ex soldado espabilándose—¿Qué me decía?

—Le decía, qué debido a que es su presentación en sociedad, quisiera que sea usted quién escoja el vestido.—Manifestó—Yo puedo asesorarla, pero ya que es una ocasión sumamente especial, me parece lo propio qué sea usted quien lo haga.

—Ah—Ella secundó cortante—Vale.—Sara confirmó, que Mikasa era capaz de helar la sangre cómo el mismo Levi.

—De acuerdo. Entonces hay que ponernos manos a la obra, el trabajo es largo.

La señorita Scostless había tenido razón. Les llevó alrededor de dos horas con todo y ayuda de una sirvienta extra darle una revisión a cada una de las prendas. Sara estaba exhausta, a punto de cederse a la rendición, porque nada parecía convencer a Mikasa. Algo de capricho tenía al parecer. Su inconformismo no daba tregua; la rubia tuvo deseos de salir huyendo, hasta qué finalmente apareció: rojo sangre, con encajes negros.

El vestido entero contaba con tres tipos de tela distintos: de seda los pliegues de la semi pomposa falda, un conjunto de la misma con pana en la textura del torso y espalda. Lastimosamente para Mikasa, llevaba corsé, pero resaltaba magníficamente. Los bordes venían en bordado negro, igual que el pareo. Todo lo negro era de encaje y convergía perfectamente con el rojo.

Scostless la hizo aplicarse una crema de rosas por todo el cuerpo, para que el roce con los cobertores no le quemara. Le ajustó los amarres del corsé hasta que a Mikasa le faltó el aire. Las sirvientas ayudaron con el armador de la falda, y a ponerle una de blanco y otra negra por encima. Le ataron unos bolsillos. Le ajustaron un majadero de cintas en los muslos y en la cintura. La modista añadió unos modestos guantes finos a juego hasta la altura de la muñeca. Mikasa hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por soportar las llevaderas horas de arduo trabajo.

Mientras en la privacidad de su habitación, el azabache capitán había impuesto una rigurosa limpieza qué en verdad no hacía falta. Pasó trapos humedecidos y cepilló la madera, hasta que brillara de limpio. Levi procedía a entrar y salir del balcón; abría y cerraba en un ciclo continuo la puerta corrediza. Tomaba manuscritos para leerlos, no leyéndolos verdaderamente. Husmeaba entre los papeles de sus cajones. Movía las pequeñas figuritas qué decoraban la estancia. Se revolvía los cabellos. Estaba inquieto, él mismo desconocía su persistente nerviosismo. No: lo sabía. Desesperaba por allanar la habitación y comprobar qué tanto desparpajo hacían con su ex soldado.

Faltaba una hora para que los buscara el carruaje y Mikasa aún no salía. Exhaló un suspiro pesado. Tomó un baño de agua helada, esa que le destensaba y le daba la sensación de dejarlo más pulcro, se colocó aquel elegante traje y los zapatos más lustrados de su repertorio. Acomodó las mangas, abotonó el abrigo, peinó sus sedosos cabellos brillantes y negros, confirmó la hora en el reloj repetidas veces, pero nada.

Tomó la decisión de irrumpir la habitación a toda costa, pero un grupo de sirvientas le impidieron el paso firmemente. Le importó un comino y maldijo en voz alta.

—No, sir Ackerman, no puede pasar.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Lady Ackerman aún no está lista.

—Tendrá qué esperarla en el recibidor.

—Les recuerdo qué se manejan bajo mis órdenes. Fuera de mi camino.—Las mujeres tragaron fuerte, pero no cedieron.

—Sir Ackerman, la petición de la señorita Scostless fue esa.

—De verdad lo sentimos, señor.

—Y una mierda.

—Señor...

—¡Tch!

Bajó las escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos. A las mujeres les temblaban las piernas, pero él estaba ofuscado y comenzaba a ceder ante el estrés. No era ya el afán por vislumbrar a esa mujer, sí no porque verdaderamente se haría tarde y eso manchaba su estricto seguimiento de la puntualidad.

Odiaba beber, más los minutos corrían a paso de caracol. Así que accedió a dos copas whisky.

 _Odiaba el whisky,_ más ése lo bebió de un sólo trago, secundándolo el ardor en su garganta forjando el fruncimiento de su ceño.

Y sí; si Mikasa Ackerman no bajaba pronto, terminaría bebiendo toda la puta botella.

Por eso se detuvo. Apareció cómo en veces anteriores, al umbral de la escalera principal, brillando. Sí, para él brillaba. Se dio cuenta de algo que era muy evidente, desde hacía rato largo: a Mikasa le sentaba perfecto el rojo. El artilugio de vestido se mostraba hecho para ella y para nadie más, porque nadie podía lucir cómo toda una belleza como Mikasa. Un elaborado maquillaje exaltaba el espesor de sus largas pestañas de libélula, un tono rojizo matizaba sus párpados turgentes, un rojo pasión pintaba sus labios, haciéndolos ver aún más gruesos y jugosos, un juego de joyería de plata en aretes de cascada y una gargantilla la hacían exquisita. Para Levi era inevitable catalogar a Mikasa cómo el lucero fugitivo de una constelación, siempre lo era, siempre lo sería. Con o sin ese montón de casimir, lo era.

Percibió el alivio detrás de su insondable expresión; era entrañable en cómo parpadeaba por intervalos sugestivos y entreabría ligeramente su boca. Supuso qué su amada medio asiática había anhelado huir de esa habitación y quitarse todo eso de encima, pero no era el momento. Ya llegaría el momento de develar la preciosa piel detrás del vestido.

El capitán no se había dado cuenta de que en su boca aún quedaba una cantidad considerable de whisky por tragar, hasta qué el pronunciado sabor del alcohol se lo recordó. El trago le perturbó un poco su usual gesto y sólo la ex soldado qué bajaba las escaleras lo notó. A ella se le hizo divertido, y se lo demostró en una sutil sonrisa qué lo avivó a sentir su propio corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho.

—¡Perfecta! ¡Hermosa! Ni la reina podrá equipararse a su belleza ésta noche, Lady Ackerman.

Los halagos de la rubia se oían cómo a metros y metros de distancia, a los oídos de ambos, más sin embargo sabían qué estaba justo detrás de la azabache. Conectaron a través de los ojos y todo estuvo pactado y dicho. Mikasa alargó la mano derecha hasta él, qué fue besada por los pétreos labios del capitán, cuyo fresco aliento traspasó la delgada tela de los refinados guantes, abrumando a Mikasa quién percudió un suspiro intangible.

La llevó de la mano hasta uno de los dos carruajes qué aguardaban en el frente de la mansión. Era protocolo a los ojos de los ajenos, era necesario para ellos.

Porque Levi nunca quería soltar esa femenina mano, y Mikasa nunca quería ser soltada.

Porque eran felices en su silencio y su secreto.

Porque, gracias a las penumbras dentro del carruaje Ackerman, las manos jamás se soltaron en el recorrido hasta el salón de la alta aristocracia, aquél destinado para galardones del carácter de la nobleza y la realeza.

Aunque Mikasa a simple vista lucía tan serena e insondable como de costumbre, la fuerza más desmedida de lo común en el agarre con el capitán le hacían saber a él de sus camuflados nervios. Mikasa seguía siendo una mujer joven y esto era nuevo para ella, a pesar de parecerlo, ella no estaba hecha de hierro ni de acero.

La noche ya acechaba la velada. Más carruajes y personas en las ventanas de distintas edificaciones miraban curiosas la caravana, a las que los azabaches eran indiferentes. Siguiéndole el paso al carruaje en el que iban, atrás se oía el trote del caballo arreando y el rechinido de las ruedas del carruaje de Sara. Levi estudiaba minuciosamente a su pupila; estaba tan ensimismado desde que la vio bajar las escaleras, qué le era imposible desprender su vista de ella, sin pensar en sí le incomodaba.

Fue por tan excelsa observación, qué descubrió que la azabache a su lado llevaba en la otra mano una tela roja qué permanecía ahora más brillante y lúcida que antes.

—¿Trajiste la bufanda?—No necesitó una respuesta. La miró a la cara. Ella miraba al frente, el frunció el entrecejo. La situación era bastante rigurosa y ella debía de entenderlo. Resopló, al menos no la llevaba puesta.—¿Por qué?

—No puedo salir sin ella.—Mikasa respondió con la voz rasgándole la garganta. —Tú lo sabes.

Sí, lo sabía.

El azabache no era de comprender algo del cómo dar "apoyo" esas cosas no iban con él. No obstante, quería brindar a Mikasa su consuelo y constante apoyo, en todo momento. Tenía la certeza de una cosa y es qué lo mínimo qué podía hacer era hacerle saber a ella qué estaría ahí. Y no era fácil, no era simplemente escupir "Mikasa, eres todo para mí, sabes que no te voy a dejar sola" en un desperdicio de palabras.

Por eso lo hizo con un gesto, profundizando el contacto entre ambos tactos hasta dónde le daba la piel, entrelazando los dedos y afianzando el agarre. Y Mikasa se lo correspondió, porque lo entendía y no hacía falta nada más. Estaba con él. Él estaba con ella; los dos eran el uno para el otro, rebuscando calor en el contrario en medio del invierno.

El aliento salía en forma de vaho de sus bocas. Cuando el carruaje paró y el chófer les abrió la puerta, una brisa helada les dio un voraz recibimiento.

La ex soldado fue la primera en salir, seguida del capitán, manteniéndose al margen y asintiendo al saludo protocolar de los servidores. El carruaje de Sara se detuvo justo detrás del de ellos y la bochornosa mujer bajó con una sonrisa ensanchada, mirando a la azabache con desmedida alegría.

—¿Y? ¿No está nerviosa, mi Lady?

—No mucho.

—Dios, ya quisiera yo tener esos nervios de acero. Nos vemos allá adentro—La rubia les guiñó un ojo y sonrió perspicaz, procediendo a subir la escalinata de la mano de uno de los servidores protocolares.

Levi permanecía sobrecogido, estoico y estirado, a menos de medio metro de distancia a ella y al carruaje. Sus calcedonias orbes distinguieron cómo el dedo anular de la azabache temblaba ligeramente más precipitado qué el resto en cada mano y cuando ella acudió a su encuentro por medio del contacto visual, carraspeó antes de añadir qué hablar.

—Todo estará bien, mocosa.

Ella mostró una sonrisa de aires melancólicos, de ojos apagados, de mejillas sutilmente quemadas por el frío.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque fui yo quién te preparó para esto.

Mikasa movió su cabeza entendiendo qué no había remedio, porque era Levi y los últimos meses atestiguaron cuán ciertas eran sus afirmaciones. Y sí lo tenía a su lado, los nervios quedarían obnubilados por su símil presencia. Sin más que decir, ella se dejó llevar por el fuerte brazo que el capitán y heredero le ofreció.

Columnas de gran grosor en mármol y esculturas ambiguas antecedieron en el recorrido hasta el salón, más arriba de la escalinata. El frío de la noche invernal paseaba sin pedir permiso por entre la estructura, enchinando pieles y acariciando rostros. Levi se colocó unos guantes negros, qué Mikasa se pensó combinaban bien con los de ella. Ella vislumbró la fachada del capitán de soslayo; pétreo como siempre. Los pasos de ambos, con los de los servidores, resonaban en sus oídos. Finalmente, tras caminar un poco más, dieron con un par de altas puertas de roble abiertas de par en par, con un protocolar en el umbral que se espabiló al verlos. Reconocieron unas notas musicales surgir desde allá dentro, dónde parecía haber mucha luz.

—Su majestad, damas y caballeros de la nobleza, me es un grato placer anunciarles qué el motivo de celebrar tan significante velada ha llegado: con ustedes, Lady Mikasa Ackerman acompañada de Sir Levi Ackerman.

Los aplausos se extendieron por todo el lugar y los azabaches se vieron rodeados por un montón de caras, la mayoría sonrientes. El salón se hallaba repleto de personas. Ningún rostro le era familiar a Mikasa; presintió todo eso qué Levi le había comentado: sonrisas falsas y frívolas, miradas escrutadoras, envidia, avaricia. Jamás se soltó del brazo del capitán y sondearon la zona juntos. La primera en obstruirles el paso con admiración incrédula, era una mujer regordeta y chillona, "Lady Helena Romarote" se hacía llamar y sus hijas saludaron por encima del hombro a la medio asiática. La habrían ignorado por completo, de no ser porque Levi iba a su lado embobándolas con sólo respirar.

Levi la asió contra él con discreta turbación cuando "Lord Andrew Livestone" y "Sir Valente Ruggs", cincuentones libidinosos, besaron y tocaron más de la cuenta las manos enguantadas de la azabache. Las familias de la nobleza eran molestas, falsas. Levi los catalogaba como un verdadero dolor de culo y Mikasa le dio toda la razón, sin embargo fingieron _casi_ a la perfección pues saludaron con los correspondientes modales, más no mostraron falacias en sus expresiones.

—Sea usted bienvenida a la admirable nobleza erdiana, Lady Ackerman.—Había dicho una de las tantas señoras entrometidas, husmeando en Mikasa con los superfluos ojos tan azules como el mar, cargando de un ostentoso collar de perlas al cuello.

—Gracias.—Respondió Mikasa, ni corta ni perezosa.

—Tiene una buena figura. Es decir, para ser una mujer del ejército parece muy femenina—El comentario casi le hace hacer una mueca de disgusto, pero la escondió bajo una expresión de vívida estatua.

—Se sorprendería con la clase de mujeres qué puede encontrar en la legión, madame. Pueden... alcanzar más que los talones de cualquiera en la nobleza.—La mujer forzó una sonrisa exagerada ante el ácido comentario de Levi, mientras Mikasa internamente sonreía con diversión. Ambos continuaban en su semblante altivo e inexpresivo, pero la galante señora no se dejaría superar por el escalofrío que ese par de "recientes" nobles le provocaban.

—Claro, Sir Ackerman, pero le recuerdo que hay una gran brecha entre ambos mundos. No compare una simple roca con un diamante—Escupió con ferocidad—Y le recuerdo que era una conversación de señoritas, ¿O es qué se piensa ser el guardaespaldas de Lady Ackerman toda la velada?

—¿Y usted, Lady Farquick?—El capitán agregó con una voz filosa y dio un paso hasta estar a la altura de un auditivo de la mujer, bajando la voz hasta qué sus frases fueron escuchadas solamente por ellos tres— ¿Planea entrometerse en la vida de Mikasa toda la noche y dejar que Lord Farquick se escabulla con la joven esposa de Sir Garrel?

La mujer se enderezó cómo una cabilla en el acto, apretando los dientes iracunda. Los despellejó con la mirada y se retiró a regañadientes, casi bramando fuego por la boca, cosa que ambos Ackerman pensaron habría hecho de poder hacerlo.

Mikasa encaró a su acompañante agradeciéndole en silencio y Levi asintió con los párpados.

—Ahora que ya has conocido a todos éstos estirados, es hora de conocer a la reina.

—¿No debería ser ella la primera en conocer?

—A ella no le gusta mucho codearse con ésta gente.

—Vaya, no veo el porqué.

Saber que conocer a la reina implicaba la conclusión de esos saludos hipócritas y protocolares era un bálsamo para la de gris mirada. La noche se le hacía rudimentaria y aburrida, acabar pronto con todo eso era lo más satisfactorio.

Mikasa se pensó que no sería desagradable conocer a la mujer que gobernaba su nación, sí ella misma no tenía una visión muy prometedora sobre la sociedad aristócrata. El salón era grandísimo. Dos grandes chimeneas lo ocupaban, para brindar algo de calor con sus candentes llamas en tan fría noche, tenía una forma redondeada y una larga mesa de aperitivos excelsos de extremo a extremo. Grandes cortinas sedosas rojas y blancas caían como cascadas desde lo alto resguardando las ventanas y las puertas que daban hacia un balcón. Un pequeño recodo mostraba instrumentos clásicos sin ser aún tocados.

El capitán de la legión de reconocimiento guió a la azabache por entre el gentío, ignorando la constante observación de decenas de pares de ojos sobre ellos, buscando ultrajarlos e indagarlos, hasta traspasarlos, actuando invasivos. Finalmente, unos pasos más adelante, se detuvieron a los pies de unas leves gradas que llevaban a un trono de mármol situado bajo un dosel.

Se veía menuda y pequeña, aún cuando el trono la atestiguaba en poder. El desinterés y el aburrimiento se percibían en sus ojos azules tal cual cielo despejado, en ese pequeño rostro ovalado y labios de cereza. Su mordante vestido era turquesa, de pliegues alusivos a caídas de agua, pero Mikasa no vio más. No supo sí llevaba un apretado corsé, o una capa por encima de los hombros, ni la manera de cómo alzaba odiosamente una fina ceja al vislumbrarla ni la nariz respingada.

Porque un par esmeralda a la derecha de la pequeña reina obnubiló la entereza de Mikasa. La congeló en tiempo y espacio. Sintió que le faltó el aire, qué la vista le fallaba fatídicamente y se iría de bruces al suelo, pero en lugar de parar con su contundente solidez, sería absorbida por un doloroso vórtice. Dudó por un segundo de qué fuera él, pero verlo consternado aunque para nada a su nivel, le comprobó lo contrario; era él, sin lugar a dudas, por ese cabello castaño que lo familiarizaba desaliñado, no tan estilizado como ahora. Ni lo recordaba con esa sombra de barba incipiente, que le hacía saber que los años habían transcurrido. Qué no era el mismo chico. Que de hecho, ya no era un chico, sí no un hombre.

—Eren...

El nombre mermó de sus labios ardiéndole hasta el último ápice de la carne y de los huesos, corroyendo su garganta cómo quién prueba un veneno mortal... Tanto tiempo sin pronunciar esas cuatro letras juntas, tanto tiempo sin oír su propia voz decirlo, tanto tiempo sin sentirse vulnerable por el color esmeralda.

—¿Mikasa?

Tambaleó, y estaba dispuesta a caer ahí frente a todos, no tenía la fuerza para mantenerse de pie cómo sí nada, de no ser porque unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

Levi la miró con la preocupación latente, sin entender muy bien qué le sucedía. El color había abandonado todo el rostro de Mikasa, cómo sí hubiera visto un fantasma, la palidez la pintó de oreja a oreja. El brillo se había esfumado de sus orbes de plata y ello le heló la sangre al hombre insondable.

—Mikasa, ¿Qué sucede? ...¿Mikasa?

La grave voz del capitán la zarandeó en su interior, recordándole sutilmente el lugar y la situación en qué se encontraba. Todo el mundo cuchicheaba, las miradas indiscretas y curiosas resaltaron nuevamente, entre ellas, la de la reina. Todos estaban perplejos; a excepción del castaño junto a la reina, quién se acomodaba incomodado el cuello de la camisa de su traje azul marino. Era el procedente del desvarío inusual de la azabache. Era el silencioso culpable.

—Maldición, Mikasa. ¡Responde!

Levi exclamó exasperado, no aguantando y estresándose en el acto. Apretó ligeramente los hombros de la ex soldado, buscando qué reaccionara. No lo exteriorizó, pero fortuitamente era consciente de lo que sentía: estaba asustado. Afortunadamente, la inesperada actitud de su querida pupila no se extendió mucho más. Suspiró de alivio imperceptible cuando Mikasa parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, buscando mantenerse de pie por cuenta propia. Ella se apoyó en su pecho fornido y miró a la reina rebuscando palabras en su vocabulario.

—Disculpe mi inestabilidad, su majestad. Me faltó el aire, pero no se preocupe, no volverá a ocurrir.—Añadió con seguridad. La rubia en el trono se ahorró palabras; la dejó proseguir—Dejando de lado mi desvarío, es un grato placer conocerla. Mikasa Ackerman, a su orden.

La tensión se hizo presente cuando el saludo rompió el contraste con los anteriores. Contrario a una reverencia, o cualquier atisbo de inclinación, Mikasa empuñó su mano derechay la llevó a su pecho, poniéndose firme en su lugar y observando seriamente los ojos de la reina.

La sorpresa de la rubia fue visible; elevó ambas cejas y su boca se abrió ligeramente, dejándose entrever. Parpadeó pero, finalmente, mostró una sonrisa qué destensó a muchos, más específicamente a cierto capitán azabache.

—Me es también un placer conocerla, Lady Ackerman. Le doy la bienvenida y mi sincera gratitud por su ofrecimiento.—La pequeña rubia entonces se puso de pie, bajó las gradas y se colocó derecha frente a Mikasa—Me presento—Y, por último, imitó la posición de la azabache—Historia Reiss.

El silenció precedió a ambas mujeres. El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo y la situación resultaba irónica; quién más poder poseía, era aquella cuya altura alcanzaba el cuello de la otra.

Aquello duró menos de lo que pareció durar. La reina fue la primera en alejarse y regresar a su trono, chasqueando los dedos una vez estuvo sentada y dejando de lado a la ex soldado.

—Qué empiece la música—Sentenció.

Piano, violín, arpa y flauta comenzaron a ser tocados en una tonada suave qué le daba un ambiente ameno al salón. Mikasa entonces regresó a un rígido Levi, qué le ofrecía una de sus manos. Evitó a toda costa la atracción mortífera de los ojos esmeralda, los cuáles también la evitaban. Tomó la mano del azabache y buscó sumergirse en sus rasgados azulados, en esas calcedonias heladas qué en realidad la llenaban de calor y bailó a un ritmo lento tomando la mano, entrelazando sus delgados dedos con los de su contrario, qué buscaba respuestas en sus facciones euroasiáticas. El capitán le permitió guiar los pasos; pronto, ella los alejó del trono.

—¿Me dirás qué pasó allá?—Preguntó sin mirarla, fijado en un punto muerto entre la mar de familias y amigos de la nobleza bailando de aquí a allá.

—No—Mikasa cortó—No quiero. No ahora.

Levi lo entendió y no buscó insistir en que ella dijera algo. Bailaron, de un lado a otro, inertes en pensamientos y sentimientos. Buscaban mezclarse con la gente, más por ella qué por él, ajenos al mundo y sus intenciones. La ex soldado buscó reconfortarse con el cuerpo del azabache, apoyando un costado de su cabeza en el hombro de él, para no hallar su preocupación que ella bien podía reconocer y escapar de tan asfixiante entorno. Porque estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no caer, por respirar el mismo aire qué ese castaño, qué todas esas personas enfermizas. Porque la única medicina a tanto malestar era el capitán y nadie más.

Pero la suerte no estaba totalmente de su lado y lo supo cuando un par de nobles cuyos nombres ya había olvidado pidió cambiar de pareja; negarse sería ofensivo, así que a regañadientes Levi la dejó ir con el hombre y tomó a la emocionada mujer. Y comenzaron a bailar. O a mecerse, de esa forma tan monótona qué le hizo sentir náuseas a Mikasa. Y luego pasó a manos de otro noble, y otro. Sintió frío; perdió a Levi de vista. Ya no eran visibles sus cabellos negros tan peculiarmente cortados. Estaba girando en la vuelta de un espiral vicioso, terrible, porque un mal sabor de boca hacía mello en ella y sólo sentía deseos de huir de ese lugar.

Ya no importaba nada. Ni regresar a su vida de soldado, ni esa indeseada presentación de sociedad. Incluso la música era un dolor de oídos, un chirrido incesante. No sabía quien la tomaba. Desconocía con quién bailaba.

Hasta que un tacto áspero rodeó su mano y un hombre de su misma altura era quién ahora la tomaba. Juró, qué su corazón presintió un atentado. El color esmeralda brillaba tal como lo recordaba y, la sensación de la maldita asfixia, regresó a ella abruptamente.

Buscó alejarse, pero él no lo permitió. Puso más fuerza en el intento, pero no resultó. O él se había hecho más fuerte, o ella era débil. Se estaba desesperando, estaba siendo subyugada contra su voluntad. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no había rastro de la persona qué buscaba.

—Hey, Mikasa, cálmate.

Respiró hondo. Sí, mantuvo la compostura.

—Suéltame Eren.

—No te vayas a poner impulsiva aquí ¿Quieres?

—¿Por qué demonios no puedes simplemente soltarme de una vez? ¡Suéltame!—Exigió, tratando de moderar el tono de voz, más el castaño apretó el agarre a su mano y cintura y frunció su forjado ceño.

—Ssshh... Basta, Mikasa. No busco hacerte daño, ya quédate tranquila.

No había remedio. Le importaba tres cuernos causar un escándalo, más, por respeto al otro Ackerman que por ahí andaba, mantuvo la calma firme y altiva. Siguió perpetuando el curso de los pasos de baile, entre la marea de personas bailando, aún mirando de polo a polo en búsqueda del azabache. Era eso, o perder la cordura y terminar golpeando aquella cara a centímetros de la suya.

—Creí que estabas muerto—Dijo ella, seca como un desierto, sin mirarlo.

—En teoría debería estarlo. De hecho casi lo estuve, es una larga historia... ¿Cómo estás tú?

Iracunda, ella entrecerró sus ojos de acero.

—¿Qué... cómo estoy? ¿De verdad me lo preguntas, Eren?

—Bueno... Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mikasa.

—Sí. Demasiado tiempo.—Soltó de cuajo. Ésta vez, fue él quién desvió la mirada. La música era lejana y fastidiosa y ella sólo seguía un punto muerto entre la nada, hasta que su mirada dio con la intensidad de unos pequeños y amenazadores ojos azules, bailando con una menuda rubia de grandes ojos cómo mar. Sus manos estuvieron a punto de temblar, más un alivio inundó su pecho.

—¡Eren!—La rubia saltó a ambos, con destino al nefasto castaño y Mikasa aprovechó aquello para alejarse terminando de regreso a brazos de Levi. Él la sostuvo soluble. Y el joven hombre con quién antes la azabache bailaba, ahora era abrazado por la pequeña reina.—Te me habías perdido ¡Hay que ver qué puedes ser todo un maleducado! ¿Ya te le presentaste a Lady Ackerman?

—Historia...

—Hmp, lo supuse.—La reina se posicionó frente a ambos Ackerman, abrazada ahora a un brazo del muchacho. Mikasa los miraba desconfiada, mientras Levi mantenía su indiferencia sosteniendo los brazos de ella. La posición era una fortuna, porque la ex soldado no estaba preparada para lo siguiente que tuvo que oír.—Sir Ackerman, Lady Ackerman, les presento a Eren Jaeger—Levi abrió mucho sus ojos y Mikasa los cerró—Mi prometido.

Fue como fallar una estrategia en el campo de batalla y haber caído sobre una de las minas incrustadas bajo tierra para despedazar el cuerpo de un eldiano en pedazos. Sí, eso mismo sufrió Mikasa, pero en lugar de su cuerpo eran sus sentimientos hechos trizas. Destruidos por la mismísima reina y una de las personas qué más había querido en su existencia.

Todo le importó una reverenda mierda.

Corrió tanto como le dieron los pies con esos punzantes tacones puestos, tanto qué hasta el frío la golpeara y la cortara, chocara con las personas y abandonara el infausto salón perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Su nombre gritado repentinamente por Levi quedó atrás con todo aquello. Y odió mucho, odió todo, odió terminar ese día en ese lugar y no haber muerto antes en batalla, cuando servía a la nación. Las lágrimas la quemaban, todo le dolía, la cara la tenía compungida y los dedos acalambrados. Pronto se le sumaron los espasmos y un estremecimiento alucinante. Y después, gritaba, lloraba, hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta.

Porque el destino era cruel, tan cruel como ese mundo cundido de un frío voraz.

Pero las llamas relucieron.

Y se dio cuenta: Mikasa había terminado en otro salón, más pequeño que el anterior. Contaba con algunos sillones y una chimenea, más una mesa pegada a una pared. Parecía ser una sala de reuniones, pero lo único extraordinario eran las llamaradas del fuego danzando dentro de la chimenea.

Sus dedos se escurrieron por su propio vestido y entonces, dieron con los bolsillos: dentro de uno de ellos, encontró una familiar tela escarlata, ahora repulsiva. La tomó entre los dedos y la estiró con desprecio, la observó silenciosamente. La vio no ahora cómo el grato recuerdo de una nueva oportunidad, de un nuevo despertar, sí no como una desgraciada serpiente sediciosa acechando su vida, roja y escamosa, abriendo la boca para enterrar sus mortales colmillos en ella. Las llamaradas en la chimenea centellaron en sus orbes. Y no lo dudó un segundo más. La arrojó sin contemplaciones.

Mikasa vio en silencio y estática frente al fuego, cómo la bufanda era consumida lentamente por el mismo, cómo se deshacía y se retorcía haciéndose cenizas como sí en algún momento gozara de vida y ahora, le era arrebatada.

La arrojó sin compasión. La dejó ir. Y la miró morir a ella y a su significado con una frialdad infernal.

—Adiós, Eren.

* * *

 **Bien, no sé qué opinen, pero así me nacieron éstos acontecimientos. Planeaba escribir más, pero me pareció una perfecta conclusión el asunto de la bufanda, ya que lógicamente marca un antes y un después en la vida de Mikasa.**

 **Hasta aquí todo. Inspiración musical de Axel Catalán y Mxmtoon.**

 **Y pues nada. Les agradezco infinitamente por seguirme, por hacerme saber lo mucho qué les ha gustado éste desvarío mío. Ahora es que tengo RivaMika por escribir xD.**

 **Dejando algunas aclaraciones el fic es un Semi-AU, ya que tiene bases del universo original, pero otras cosas varían (es obvio sjdh): no hay titanes, pero hay una guerra contra Marley, Historia no es parte del escuadrón 104, el escuadrón de Levi sigue con vida...**

 **También, estoy actualmente indecisa de en qué capítulo terminará XDDD Pero bueno, estoy segurísima de que no llegará a los 9 capítulos. Y no es porque tenga demaaasiaaado que escribir (siempre but no) sí no porque ni el 6 ni el 7 son números que me convenzan para terminar un FF (Lo sé estoy loca gg).**

 **Se me hizo muy intenso éste capítulo, deja mucho que pensar ¿No creen? Vale, cualquier cosita ¡Déjenmelo saber en la caja de comentarios!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

* * *

 **6**

Levi recorrió desesperado los pasillos, mirando en todas la direcciones posibles. Ningún rastro de Mikasa, ni pista alguna. Se irritó internamente de la angustia de no saber dónde carajo se encontraba su pupila, hasta que, en medio de la noche, distinguió la esbelta silueta caminando derecha hacia él; sus cabellos meneados por la brisa helada.

—Vayámonos—Dijo o más bien ordenó ella decidida, con orbes fugaces.

El azabache, entonces, reparó en dos hechos, uno más relevante que el otro: no había bonete ni bufanda alguna en Mikasa.

Ella caminaba aceleradamente, abrumada, sin darle la cara a él. Estaba absorta.

Él había abandonado la estancia, disculpando a Mikasa por falsos asuntos relacionados con su salud. Mantuvo su monótona falta de expresión, pero en su última mirada al prometido de la reina, lo fulminó con su par de hielos visuales. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender, tras la actitud de su pupila, quién era él.

—Buenas noches.

Murmuró Mikasa cuando ingresaron en la mansión, evadiéndolo.

No la buscó, pero le fue imposible concebir el sueño, como siempre. Las sábanas de su habitación se sentían frías. Sería una larga noche.

Se decantó por cuántas copas de whiskey, antes de ser llamado con carácter de urgencia en el cuartel a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los ojos se le habían hinchado y enrojecido de tanto llorar? Desde la última vez que Eren, joven e inexperto como era, estuvo en su vida antes de abandonarla.

El Sol ya estaba en lo más alto y ella aún no dejaba la habitación. Había recordado infinidad de recuerdos durante muchas horas, algunos más insignificantes que otros, pero todos ligados a Eren. La cabeza le dolía a horrores.

Se arrastró de su lugar, tenía las piernas entumecidas. Pensaba y no dejaba de pensar, todo era un bucle tortuoso, toda dureza había desaparecido en ella con la sola presencia de ese hombre. Eren había rebasado sus barreras. Las ojeras y el maquillaje corrido no eran una buena combinación, le hizo saber el espejo, así que caminó -temblorosa como una cría- hasta el baño en búsqueda de asearse en la tina; de Levi había aprendido que el agua purificaba. O al menos, le hacía pensar que así era.

Era un penoso consuelo.

El agua transparente se tiñó de negro y rojo.

Su estómago gruñía por comida.

Recordó hasta la escena de la noche anterior, donde no determinó al capitán. Su estado catatónico no se lo permitió y maldijo por ello. Lo quería con ella, de haber estado junto a él, habría podido dormir. De haber estado en los fuertes brazos, de haberse fundido en besos, de haber contemplado su desnudez como ya era habitual, su respiración explorando sus senos y como lucía el cabello azabache húmedo pegado a su preciosa cara, otra historia sería. Él emanaba la calidez que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Pero él ya no estaba. Una de las sirvientas le hizo saber que Levi había partido a primera hora.

Tampoco regresó en los días siguientes. Estaba sola de nuevo dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

La rutina, sin embargo, resultó consternada; diariamente recibía cartas e invitaciones desde su presentación en sociedad. Al final de la semana, éstas se habían acumulado y Mikasa no había respondido a ninguna. Ni siquiera las había leído.

No había entrenado, tampoco salía. Comía en su habitación y se lo pasaba en cama. Las sirvientas no decían nada, pero la azabache estaba consciente de que la tomaban como un alma en pena.

Cuatro días más tarde, Levi regresó.

Mikasa estaba enfundada en un camisón viendo aquel libro de las imágenes de paisajes desconocidos, tratando de concentrarse en ello, cuando el bullicio se hizo presente en los terrenos Ackerman. El capitán no había llegado solo, distinguió a un líder de escuadrón y a otro grupo de soldados. Traían consigo dos carretas con soldados vendados, era una situación de gravedad. Mikasa se puso el primer calzado que encontró y corrió al recibidor.

Los soldados de la legión en perfecto estado trajeron a los heridos. Eran dos hombres, uno traía vendada la cara y el torso, con un yeso en una pierna. El otro traía varios parches, con yeso en un brazo y en una pierna.

—Llévenlos arriba—Ordenó Levi a las sirvientas—Asignen habitaciones para ellos—Los sombríos ojos del capitán pasaron por sobre Mikasa y se fijaron en una figura que la Ackerman no había visto—Petra, tú también.

La menuda mujer le pasó por al lado, haciéndola sentir demasiado extraña. Ella identificó el cabello castaño corto y recordó a la mujer que le sonreía al capitán semanas atrás.

Cuando Levi hubo despachado al resto de soldados y al otro líder de escuadrón, se vieron cara a cara. Halló desdén, pero en los irises contrarios Mikasa también encontró preocupación.

—Bombas—Dijo, suspirando y dándole la espalda a ella—Y muchos, muchos guerreros.

La heredera lo siguió escaleras arribas, hasta los aposentos del capitán. Notó como él forzaba su paso, tratando de lucir lo más normal posible.

—¿Tú estás bien?—Le preguntó luego de cerrar las puertas y hallarse sola con el hombre. Ella supo la respuesta cuando el azabache se tomó su tiempo en asentir—No lo estás.

—Tch—El mayor de los Ackerman enarcó una ceja, quitándose el uniforme y dejando cada prenda en la cama cuidadosamente doblada. Una vez desnudó el torso, la azabache frunció el ceño al ver una gran herida en un costado.

La mitad asiática no dudó y rebuscó entre las gavetas de la habitación hasta tomar una gasa, con vendas y alcohol. Cuando presionó la herida, sin el permiso o la negativa de Levi, más sangre brotó. Era una herida profunda. Se concentró tanto en curarlo, que no sucumbió a los ojos calcedonias a centímetros de su rostro, taladrando en ella.

—¿Cómo es que me conoces tanto, mocosa?

—No lo sé—Contestó sinceramente. Entonces decidió mirarlo—Solo lo hago.

Y volvieron al silencio, pero era ligero. Levi dejó que ella limpiara sin mostrar alguna alteración por el tremendo ardor que sufría, como si su sensibilidad no existiera. Por el contrario, usó su pulgar para seguir el contorno de los labios de la azabache, lentamente. Mikasa juró que le estaba haciendo una especie de hechizo, o algo que la mantenía atada a él...

Cuando hubo terminado de curarlo, las manos ágiles del hombre la atrajeron de la acentuada cintura. La anatomía de Mikasa tembló hasta el último intersticio de su dermis, pero un recóndito calor se avivó en ella como las llamas ardientes de una fogata. Antes poder darse cuenta, se hallaba sentada sobre los compactos muslos de Levi uniendo una y otra vez los labios con él, con un fervor divino. Se separaron el uno del otro ya jadeantes, con los labios hinchados y sus pulmones exigiendo el aire.

Ella dejó que él actuara. El capitán deslizó la ropa de dormir que la vestía hasta que ésta dio con el frío suelo, hasta que la tuvo como Dios la trajo al mundo. Si, adoraba a Mikasa, pero más adoraba admirarla al natural. Le tocó a ella el turno e imitó las acciones, mirando el cuerpo que develaba como un devoto a un santo, a pesar de que conocía esa complexión masculina de memoria.

Mikasa se preguntó porqué se suscitó cierto cambio en el capitán; era suave con ella, más que de costumbre, la tomaba con el cuidado que se le da a algo excelsamente preciado y la miraba de una forma extraña, diferente a cualquier mirada que recordara en él.

La condujo a la cama y la llevó a acostarse, para seguido recostarse sobre el hermoso cuerpo de Mikasa. La azabache reposó las manos en los hombros y revivió la ternura de su monte de venus cuando la dormitada virilidad del capitán dio con esa sensible zona. El hombre se destensó por completo cuando los delgados dedos de las manos de la ex soldado se hundieron en sus oscuras hebras. Ella lo sabía, estaba cansado.

Sus orbes grises buscaron el azul que pintaba las pupilas de su tutor, mientras la acompasada respiración se paseaba por sus senos despertando la cúspide de sus rosadas aureolas. Detrás del velo emocional, Mikasa halló inquietud.

—Levi—Pronunció el nombre en un susurro ameno—¿Qué sucede?—Él estaba, pero pensaba en muchas cosas dentro de su cabeza. Titubeó internamente en responder, pero cedió.

—¿Qué sientes por ese mocoso?—La pregunta, formulada con firmeza en el timbre de su grave voz, carecía de la seguridad que demostraba. La joven abrió mucho los ojos; era la primera vez que presenciaba una demostración de temor en Levi.

—¿Mocoso?

—Si, ese tal Eren.

Mikasa se lo pensó en lo que para Levi era una eternidad, acrecentando la inseguridad que lo consumía. Ella no había pensado en lo que sentía hasta ese momento, hasta que la realidad se lo preguntó.

—Rencor—Dijo al fin—Eren me abandonó... A mí y a Armin.

El hombre bajó la cabeza, impidiéndole a Mikasa volver a ver a través de su par de ventanales, hundiéndose en las frutas afrodisíacas que eran el par de senos a su disposición. Quiso evitar la pena y congoja que de súbito destilaba su pupila, así que comenzó a besarla ahí donde yacía su propia cara. Pronto marcas rosáceas marcaban el blanco impoluto de esos montes exquisitos y la vivaz aspereza de la lengua del capitán situó trazos húmedos en las puntas de cada seno.

—A... Ah... Le...vi...

Torturó de esa manera a su pupila, sustituyendo la tristeza por el inusitado placer. Uno que en él comenzaba a acrecentarse de manera que el monte de venus de Mikasa percibió la dureza de su miembro.

Todo se tornó inconcebible... Y fenomenal.

El miembro hinchado del capitán se deslizó entre las ingles, hasta pasear de arriba a abajo contra los pliegues de la morocha, frotándose repetidas veces contra ese botón que enviaba oleadas de placer por cada ápice de la muchacha; gemía, jadeaba y retorcía los dedos de las manos y los pies mientras se mordía los labios, tratando de que su voz no alcanzara más allá de las paredes de esa habitación.

—Dios... Ah... Jo... der... ¡Levi!

Él masajeaba los senos entre sus manos, hasta que se decidió por chupar uno de ellos y frotar su descubierto glande contra ese punto de placer escondido entre las piernas de Mikasa. Estaba mojado, a causa de esa naciente que surgía de ella, así que su virilidad se resbalaba.

Algo dentro de él, ese deseo fervoroso, le exigía que _lo hiciera,_ que de una buena vez terminara con ese estímulo tan malditamente sugestivo. Pero entonces su consciencia restituyó sobre el deseo y, respirando con dificultad, se arrastró lejos de la azabache.

Entró al baño y no salió en un rato. Cuando lo hizo, Mikasa se estaba quedando dormida.

Los arropó a ambos, absteniéndose de acariciar la piel de un hombro femenino descubierto alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

Al día siguiente, cuando el Sol dio sus primeros vestigios, Mikasa despertó presintiendo la falta de un peso a su lado. Levi ya no estaba.

La monotonía fue reemplazada por el ajetreo de las nuevas visitas; habían traído al escuadrón de Levi, donde dos de sus subordinados resultaron gravemente heridos. Gunther Schultz y Auruo Brossard habían sufrido diversas fracturas, Erd Gin y Petral Ral sólo unos cortes y raspones. El primero había acudido con su familia, mientras que la única mujer del escuadrón de operaciones especiales había decidido quedarse en la mansión para estar al pendiente de la salud de sus compañeros.

Mikasa no se creyó ni un ápice de esa mentira.

Petra había ido a tocar la puerta del capitán minutos después de que la azabache habría despertado, ocurriendo su primer encuentro. La sorpresa pintó la expresión de la más baja, al hallar a la "prima" de su adorado capitán con un camisón puesto.

—L-Lady Ackerman... Yo... ah... Busco al capitán—La voz fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta que fue un murmullo. La castaña se sentía intimidada por la frialdad que rondaba el aura de la más alta. Percibiéndose más pequeña de lo que en verdad era, Petra respiró hondo y se estiró con renovadas energías. Estiró una mano hacia Mikasa, quien la miró de forma despectiva y puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡Mi nombre es Petra! Es un placer conocerla—La mujer abrió sus ojos como platos—Oh... ¡Qué modales tengo!—Rió nerviosamente, haciendo una leve reverencia—Es un placer, mi lady.

—No está—Mikasa ignoró todos los formalismos, mirando a la mujer con total indiferencia—Levi no está.

—Ya veo... Gracias.

Petra se retiró y se perdió por los pasillos con un gesto de preocupación en la cara. Mikasa se encogió de hombros y cerró las puertas, volviendo a las sábanas y almohadas impregnadas de un olor a hombre y a té negro.

Las sirvientas tenían ahora más trabajo que antes e iban de un lado a otro encargándose de la mansión. Los empleados no estaban pasándola mejor con el invierno allá afuera. La nieve caía diariamente, de modo que se encargaban de apartarla de las entradas de enorme residencia. Además de tener a Petra Ral de para acá y para allá, la Ackerman menor lidiaba con sus propios asuntos: una pila de cartas y sobres que no habían parado de llegar desde su presentación en sociedad yacía en su encimera y demostraba una cara de pocos amigos cada vez que sus orbes de acero se posaban en la misma.

 _Querida Lady Ackerman_

 _Reciba mi más cordial saludo para una bella dama como usted; tras contemplar su divina presencia en su presentación en sociedad me muero de las ganas de volverla a ver. Las puertas de mi morada están abiertas cuando usted lo desee._

 _Espero su pronta contestación_

 _William B. Tchar._

La única de las cartas que se dignó a leer traía una prolija invitación de un tipo que ni recordaba. Y no era el único que se había acordado de ella. La irritaba pensar en esa infinidad de invitaciones por parte de los nobles estirados.

Levi apareció un par de noches después en su caballo. Mikasa contempló desde una de sus ventanas como una sonriente Petra lo recibía a la entrada de la mansión y, luego, se privó de seguir mirando cuando las calcedonias azules del azabache dieron con su ventana.

Petra era un dolor de cabeza.

La irritaba ver a la castaña, porque cada vez que lo hacía se acordaba de la arrugada carta que resguardaba en esa habitación. Y como un acto masoquista, la buscó entre sus cosas para volverla a leer con amargura.

Afuera Levi iba a ver a sus subordinados con Petra siendo su sombra. Las reuniones exhaustivas en los cuarteles, los experimentos de Hanji, la manada de heridos, además de la batalla que se desenvolvía más allá de los muros, lo tenían con el estrés al borde.

Gunther y Auruo charlaron con él y agradecieron su hospitalidad. Las sirvientas los atendían con devoción y estaban al tanto de sus necesidades. Tras una conversación entorno a la guerra, volvió a salir con Petra del lugar. Chasqueó la lengua, algo ofuscado, pues sus planes eran irse a la alcoba de su pupila para quitarse la tensión, pero la habladuría y la

—Petra—Llamó, deteniendo sus pasos—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

La mujer se quedó petrificada, dudosa de qué decir, aunque muchísimas interrogantes se habían originado en su cabeza desde la mañana en que Mikasa salió usando solo un camisón de la habitación del azabache. Había tenido la intención de preguntarle y ésta era la ocasión predilecta para hacerlo.

—Capitán, yo... quisiera saber, ¿por qué nunca me contestó mi carta?

—¿Qué?—Él no entendía de que carta hablaba.

—Me lo he preguntado todo éste tiempo... También he oído rumores y el otro día cuando lady Ackerman salió de su habitación...

Levi, aunque sólo un poco, abrió sus orbes más de lo usual.

—Oye—Soltó su típico monosílabo antes de proseguir—No quiero que andes paseando por mi habitación.

—¿Uh?—La castaña creyó no haber oído bien. Un dolor invadió su pecho y su capitán permanecía estoico como de costumbre, mirándola con indiferencia.

 _Así como la había mirado ella..._

—Cómo oíste, Petra. No andes por mi habitación ni por la de Mikasa sí no te solicito ahí.

Esa noche las lágrimas y los sollozos de Ral fueron absorbidos por su almohada. Tanto cariño, tanta dedicación a ese hombre, para recibir una orden tan fría. Levi se había encargado de recordarle que no eran más que capitán y soldado de la manera más seca posible, sin importarle nada ni como se podía sentir ella. Creía que era un hombre, un caballero, pero toda imagen que tenía de él se había ido por el caño.

Los ojos de Mikasa se iluminaron cuando él entró. Se suscitó la rutina de siempre; ellos desnudos acariciándose mutuamente, entre besos húmedos y alientos mezclados. Mikasa se concentraba en consentir los cabellos de Levi inspirando su característico olor, mientras él se preguntaba sobre la jodida carta que su subordinada había mencionado y de la que no tenía la más remota idea, cuando visualizó el montón regado en la encimera de la otra Ackerman.

—¿Qué son todas esas cartas?

—Basura—Respondió ella simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros—Olvidé arrojarlas.

—Son invitaciones—Concluyó Levi, no era difícil para él adivinarlo—¿Ni siquiera las has leído, mocosa?

—Leí una y fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tienes que integrarte con la nobleza eldiana. Recuérdalo—La heredera rodó los ojos al oírlo y el azabache se estiró para tomar otra de las cartas y proceder a leerla—Es una invitación para tomar el té con las damas nobles.

—No quiero ir.

—No es recomendable ganarnos de enemigos a esa gentuza de mierda.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Antes de responder, Levi guió los dedos por la muñeca pálida de su hermosa acompañante hasta rozar la palma y la yema de los dedos, con una caricia casta que de igual manera erizó la piel de la mujer. Finalmente, los dedos del capitán se entrelazaron con los de Mikasa.

—Porque lo que tú hagas influye en mí y viceversa, mocosa idiota.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa. Lo habría insultado de vuelta, de no ser por ese brillo especial que vacilaba en los pequeños ojos de él, haciéndolos ver más grisáceos que azules.

—Eres un insoportable.

—Lo sé.

Y luego de besarse hasta el cansancio, el desdeñoso no la dejó en paz hasta que hubo leído todas y cada una de esas cartas en su montón. Él mismo se encargó de hacer trizas con sus propias manos aquellas que eran invitaciones decorosas hechas por hombres que buscaban algo más -las cuales eran más de la mitad- y contestaron a aquellas enviadas por mujeres y familias, generalmente cenas, aperitivos de una tarde o paseos por la ciudad.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Mikasa cuando Levi se detuvo en una de las cartas.

—Hay una de la realeza—Él le mostró el sello real sobre el papel.

Sin permitir más palabras, Mikasa le arrebató la carta y la hizo pedazos en el acto. Siguió leyendo como si nada ignorando la intensa mirada del heredero.

—¿Qué tanto miras enano?—Aunque apretó los dientes, él dejó pasar el apelativo.

—¿Qué harás en la boda? Historia no tardará en enviar las invitaciones y tendremos que ir.

—Irás tú solo.

—Creí que Jaeger ya no era importante.

—No lo es.

—No parece.

La azabache lo odió en ese momento. Levi tenía con que argumentar y estaba atento a sus reacciones, mientras ella sólo tenía ganas de golpearlo si seguía insistiendo.

—No iré a esa maldita boda.—Estaba decidida. Levi suspiró y sin ningún consentimiento la cargó en brazos, haciendo que dejara caer las cartas.

—Ya es suficiente, mocosa—Decidió—Vayamos a dormir.

Ya al día siguiente, Petra veía indecisa su equipaje. Lo había preparado para abandonar la mansión Ackerman, pero ya más tranquila y sin hipar por el llanto, se lo pensó mejor. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer, no cuando ni siquiera había recibido alguna respuesta por su carta y por otra parte, Auruo y Gunther seguían en un estado delicado. Sobre todo el segundo que hablaba con dificultad y estaba herido a mayor gravedad. Sus compañeros la necesitaban. No iba a flaquear porque sí y por especulaciones ajenas...

 _Porque es totalmente descabellado..._

Las sirvientas eran chismosas naturales, así que de un hombre y una mujer viviendo a solas era de esperarse que hablaran. Conocía a su capitán como un hombre con principios, con el suficiente sentido común para buscar lo que no se la ha perdido con su _prima._

Que Mikasa saliera de su habitación a tan tempranas horas tenía explicación. De seguro la muchacha también lo andaba buscando. Tenía entendido que la azabache no era una persona de muchas palabras, haría un esfuerzo por entablar una amistad con ella -aunque sus intentos hasta el momento se vieran fallidos-. Su capitán jamás había compartido con un miembro de su familia hasta que Mikasa llegó a su vida, así que era normal que terminaran siendo cercanos.

Tenía que comprenderlo. No podía ser egoísta. Era lógico que quisiera a su prima.

Además, él bien había prohibido el acercarse a las habitaciones, pero no había dicho nada de su oficina.

* * *

El enésimo vestido de la semana.

Mikasa ya había aprendido a arreglarse con las ropas dadas por Scostless, así que ya casi no solicitaba de la ayuda de las sirvientas. Sin embargo, eran tantos cúmulos de telas que era casi imposible hacerlo sola.

Había asistido ya a varias invitaciones desde que regresó las contestaciones aceptadas, tardes de té con mujeres de la alta aristocracia, más un almuerzo y una cena familiares. Todo era condenadamente aburrido y se preguntó internamente que clase de mujer era por preferir estar en el campo de batalla que sentada bebiendo y comiendo mecánicamente comida que no necesitaba. Pensó en Sasha, su amiga de seguro sería feliz ahí.

Los temas de conversación eran chismes, anécdotas sobre sus maridos y la talla que habían subido o bajado en ese mes. Mikasa se limitaba a beber de su taza en silencio, pensando que el té de la mansión sabía muchísimo mejor. Algunas la instaban a unirse haciéndole preguntas, pero Mikasa les daba un "si" o un "no" o un encogimiento de hombros. Las mujeres la miraban como una mujer extraña y de manera despectiva. A Mikasa no le podía importar menos.

Había ido por orden de Levi a cada una de esas reuniones hipócritas y vacías.

Los días transcurrían y ella se preguntaba sí en verdad, en algún punto de su vida había sido la soldado más temible de las filas en la región de reconocimiento.

Una mañana Mikasa desconoció a la mujer que veía en el espejo. Había dejado su entrenamiento de lado, su vida, sus amigos. Llevaba semanas sin pisar el cuartel, de no tener noticia de Hanji.

Petra estaba en todos lados y ahora más intensa que nunca; buscaba cualquier pretexto para iniciar una conversación con la azabache. Aquello era supremamente molesto.

—Es como una abeja zumbándote los oídos—Le dijo una noche a Levi en la tina de baño, mientras el capitán frotaba el jabón por su cuerpo—Y nunca se va.

—Petra está aquí para cuidar de Gunther y Auruo—Argumentó el capitán. Mikasa torció la boca.—Además, no sé si Gunther salga de ésta...

La Ackerman oyó con sorpresa las palabras de él. Levi concurría más seguido en la mansión, pero era porque temía por la salud de sus subordinados.

No se sorprendió al oír el lastimero lamento de Petra en los pasillos y de algunas sirvientas. Gunther Schultz había perdido la batalla. Al contrario de la consternación general y de la tristeza que se entreveía en la mansión, Levi y Mikasa permanecían pétreos y frígidos como naturalmente lo estaban, pero en su interior también eran afectados por aquella lamentable pérdida. Habían visto muchos soldados morir, pero no se podían adaptar a ello como sí nada. Levi sufría por perder a un hombre tan valiente. Mikasa sentía la pena.

La azabache se sumió en la privacidad de su habitación. Allá afuera se suscitaba una guerra, una donde ella evitaba el dominio del enemigo al luchar y era sencillamente ajena a esas cruentas batallas.

¿Cuando entrenó por última vez?

Al hacerse esa pregunta, se encaminó a los aposentos de Levi. Cuando le abrió, lo miró decidida. Un cruce de miradas y observar la vestimenta de Mikasa le hicieron comprender. Se puso ropas de entrenamiento y volvió a encarar a la mujer de acero, pero ella lo detuvo antes de salir.

—Trae las espadas—Levi elevó una ceja y sin protestar obedeció.

Bajaron hacia los terrenos traseros de la mansión y sobre un suelo de pasto, Levi le tendió una afilada espada a su pupila.

—Mocosa, ¿de qué va esto?

—Tengo tiempo sin entrenar—Se lo pensó—Quiero saber si aún soy capaz de manejar una espada—Mintió y supuso que él sabía que lo hacía, pero no volvió a rechistar al respecto.

El capitán tomó la espada de esa manera peculiar en que solía tomar las armas, llamando la atención de la azabache. Esperó a que ella tomara la iniciativa y atacara, Mikasa entonces lo hizo. Haciendo alarde de una asombrosa velocidad, batió la peligrosa arma en un giro hacia él. Levi reaccionó cerca de sufrir el corte y, pateando el abdomen de su pupila, la hizo retroceder y envió el arma contra ella. Mikasa fue ágil y en dos movimientos de sus piernas, volvió a tomar su espada para dirigirla contra el cuerpo del hombre.

Los dos sonrieron, casi imperceptibles.

No era una pelea que exigiera su concentración solamente, sí no también la emoción de los Ackerman.

No obstante, Levi llevaba la delantera y evadía con precisión cada ataque de ella por lo que Mikasa comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡Ahg!—Exclamó al intentar abatir con furia la espada contra la de él, impactando continuamente las espadas entre sí mismas. El mayor mostró los dientes con burla, acrecentando la frustración en ella.

—Concéntrate—Dijo monótono—Así nunca lograrás hacerme nada. Un marleyano de los duros ya te hubiera jodido.

Mikasa frunció el entrecejo y, tras unos movimientos que pusieron en alerta a Levi, se vino hacia él girando de derecha a izquierda e impulsando la espada. En un milisegundo el azabache tuvo el metal al cuello y un corte pequeño marcó la tez de su hombro. Era una suerte que tuviera unos reflejos de muerte, porque sí no Mikasa habría acabado con él.

Así que, moviéndose como un torbellino, Levi la derribó sobre el pasto mandando la espada lejos. Hizo de su cuerpo una prisión para la muchacha y posicionó la cara a centímetros de la ella. Ambos admiraron, con los pechos inhalando y exhalando, el cabello negro pegado a las frentes por el sudor y lo apetecibles que lucían los labios.

Levi la besó.

Unieron sus labios frenéticamente, con vehemencia; las lenguas comenzaron vaivenes extenuantes y el sonido de la saliva aumentaba el calor en el interior de cada uno. Era sofocante, pero era el paraíso. Era una batalla por el dominio y el orgullo contrario, pero también el anhelo de sentir al otro como parte de sí mismos. Levi miró el gris destellar como una preciosa estela y fue se vio absorto en ella. Acarició una mejilla enrojecida de la joven, con sumo cuidado, como quien osa tener contacto con el pétalo de una rosa.

Se alejó poco a poco de ella, recayendo en el hecho de que estaban al aire libre. El frío del aire enfrió sus pieles acaloradas y tomaron un rato para reponerse.

El capitán admiró el bonito y trabajado cuerpo de su pupila, que ya bien conocía, _casi_ en todo recóndito lugar. Miró las espadas arrojadas a metros de ellos y nuevamente a ella, con el desdén cubriendo el azul calcedonia.

—No tienes necesidad de andar entrenando con una puta espada.

Mikasa le dirigió una mirada cortante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eres buena—Concedió con una voz firme—Sabes que eres una maestra con esa cosa, mocosa de mierda. No necesitas pelear.

—Eldia lo necesita.

—Tch—Gruñó él—¿Aún tienes esa maldita idea de regresar a la legión?

Ella asintió.

—A la mierda con eso.

—No puedes pedirme una cosa así cuando los soldados están muriendo allá fuera—Reclamó la azabache, alzando el timbre su propia voz—No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados—Suspirando, Levi se haló los cabellos como signo de desesperación.

—Precisamente... Es por eso que no te quiero allá—Masculló—No quiero que tú... No, Mikasa.

Levi se levantó, sacudiendo el cesped de su ropa y recogió las espadas sin ver a su pupila, quien vislumbró cada acción del capitán hasta que se perdió dentro de la mansión. Su mente reproducía al hombre diciendo lo último, repetidas veces.

No tocaron el tema por más tiempo. Cada uno siguió en lo suyo. Levi seguía en la mansión, por que las horas de beber té retornaron pero con un nuevo invitado incluido: Petra.

Así que la única voz que solía resonar en la sala donde se bebían las tazas y donde el azabache había preparado a Mikasa para ser una dama era la de la subordinada de Levi, con unos pocos comentarios por parte de él. A veces, las miradas de la ex soldado y el capitán coincidían, diciendo cosas en un idioma que sólo ellos conocían. Petra era ajena a esa comunión.

Una de esas tardes de té, donde la castaña relataba una anécdota familiar a la que ninguno de los Ackerman prestaba atención, Hanji irrumpió en la sala.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Lo logré!—Exclamó la excéntrica mujer, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos emocionados—¡Lo logré!

Él y ella se miraron, el hombre temiendo lo obvio.

—¡Ya es hora de volver a la legión de reconocimiento!

Levi cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **Ya se los debía.**

 **Fueron semanas algo complicadas. ¡No puedo creer que pasó tanto tiempo desde la última actualización!**

 **Y bueno...**

 **Linaje Ackerman está cerca de su final.**

 **No saben lo agradecida que estoy por el recibimiento. Gracias lectores, mis escritos no serían nada más que un montón de palabras por ustedes. Agradezco también a la música de Billie Eilish.**

 **Como habrán observado, ya son varios capítulos de éstos viéndose desnudos. Quise plasmar una perspectiva más de intimidad que de sexualidad, pero lo segundo no tarda en llegar... Son Levi y Mikasa después de todo.**

 **No olviden darme sus opiniones. Gracias por tanto.**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **MioSiriban**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

 **7**

La tensión pesaba toneladas en aquel momento, hasta para Petra.

El capitán emanaba un aura descomunalmente oscura.

Y Hanji no paraba de hablar y de hablar sobre los beneficios que representaría en la legión el retorno de Mikasa a las filas.

—Te lo dije, Mikasa, Zackly estuvo totalmente de acuerdo al ver tu desempeño—Hablaba con energías desbordantes la castaña—Obtuve su permiso y el de la corona en un santiamén. Pasado mañana podrás reincorporarte y juramentar ante los comandantes.

—¿La corona?—Había preguntado la azabache mirando dudosa a su superior, al tanto también del estado de Levi. Se preguntaba como demonios Hanji tenía la capacidad de pasar olímpicamente de ese hombre, cuando parecía estar apunto de despellejarla. Hasta Petra estaba callada e intimidada en aquel momento.

—Sip. Al principio Historia dudó sobre darme su permiso, pero su prometido se encontraba ahí y dijo que eras una soldado admirable y necesaria para ésta guerra.

 _Su prometido... Eren..._

Tutor y pupila se tensaron el doble.

—Qué bien que regreses, señorita Ackerman—Petra decidió hablar entonces, sosteniendo una taza de té entre sus manos. Todo con el fin de aligerar ese ambiente—Dicen que usted es tan fuerte como el capitán.

—¡Lo es!—Afirmó una orgullosa Hanji—La mejor de mi escuadrón—Miró a la chica y le guiñó un ojo, pero Mikasa posó sus ojos en ella como un fantasma. Su interés estaba puesto en realidad en el sargento, quien se concentraba en su propia taza.

—¿Té, capitán Hanji?—Ofreció gentilmente la subordinada de Levi.

Bebieron té donde castañas hablaban hasta por los codos y azabaches se mantuvieron como estatuas.

* * *

—Iré.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Levi la ignoró a Mikasa, haciendo lo posible por concentrarse en el papeleo en su escritorio.

La muchacha, no obstante, se mantuvo de pie a pesar de haber recibido respuesta. Él entonces la miró de reojo, pidiendo las fuerzas por no salir de su frívolo desdén. Estaba furioso, irritado y el hecho de que Mikasa lo confrontara no aliviaba su malestar.

—¿Qué?

—Nada—Contestó cortante la nuevamente soldado. No había rastro de emoción en su voz, como siempre. Ella dio media vuelta y movió sus pasos a la salida de la oficina, no había nada más que discutir ahí.

—Oi, Mikasa.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. El azul calcedonia lucía... lucía diferente.

Lucía triste.

—A los nobles no les agradará ésta decisión.

En el idioma de Levi, esa oración era el último banal intento de pedirle que no se uniera a la legión.

—Hmm.

El ronco monosílabo de la azabache le confirmaba que nuevamente, había fallado. Lo había hecho desde antes de decir esas pobres palabras y él lo sabía, porque conocía lo segura y firme que era esa mujer en sus decisiones.

Y la admiraba por eso, pero allí mismo odió que así fuera.

—Casi lo olvido—Su mente trajo a él una premisa olvidada. Que tonto era por haberla dejado pasar—Mañana vendrá Si d'elacour a retratarnos.

Mikasa enarcó una de sus cejas.

—¿Retratarnos? —Levi asintió.

—Es costumbre que cada miembro de las familias nobles sea retratado—Respondió el azabache, con aburrimiento—Me parece algo estúpido, pero no tengo ganas de aguantarme a los preclaros de mierda.

Al final de la tarde del otro día, Levi y Mikasa se hallaban uno junto al otro, la una con un pomposo vestido lila de encajes negros y el otro de impecable traje, con rostros hermosos y pétreos. La menor de los dos sentada en una distinguida silla y el otro de pie, así fue que Si d'elacour, un anciano canoso y virolo, pintó a los azabaches, tardándose más de dos horas en el trabajo. Horas en las que los ojos miel de Petra los miraron afanosos y a Levi más que a Mikasa, para disgusto de ésta última.

La medio asiática miró de reojo a su tutor; fulguraba demasiado apuesto y con un porte incuestionable, pero una idea cruzó su cabeza al contemplarlo.

—¿Por qué yo tengo que estar sentada y tú no? —Siseó entre dientes la muchacha, sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Tch—Masculló él—¿De qué carajo te quejas, Mikasa? —No era ella quien debía estar de pie en una misma posición por dos malnacidas horas, pensaba el capitán.

—Quédense quietos—Pidió entonces el artista, concentrado en su lienzo.

—Ya entiendo—Siguió ella, ignorando la petición, con un tono ocioso—Quieres verte más alto que yo.

—¡No me jodas, mocosa!

—¡Oigan, les dije que no pueden moverse! —Si d'elacour se tentó de mandar todo al demonio.

Pero, la media hora restante, los Ackerman cooperaron. Otra hora le llevó al anciano retratar a cada uno por separado; había gozado de pintarlos, porque habían sido los nobles más serafines que había pintado en un largo tiempo. Le era inconcebible pensar que un hombre tan bajo de estatura y de tan agraciada fisonomía fuera el tan temible hombre más fuerte de la nación, y que una jovencita tan bella y curvilínea fuera una tremenda soldado.

Las pinturas fueron enmarcadas y los cuadros fueron llevados por los trabajadores de la mansión vaya a saber dónde. Mikasa tuvo la intención de preguntar, pero su tutor ya se había ido antes de poder hacerlo. Como cosa rara, Petra también lo había hecho.

Al día siguiente, el heredero asistió a una de las reuniones entre cabecillas de la nobleza. Era algo irritante, pero estaba (lamentablemente) preparado para lidiar con esas reuniones donde destinaban los fondos de la nación y se discutía sobre politiquería. Su presencia era infalible allí. Su linaje tenía demasiado poder dentro de los muros.

Le parecía irónico que, dentro del machismo insertado por los mismos nobles, quienes siempre mantenían en alto la idea de que "una mujer no puede tomar decisiones", al final de cuentas quien tenía la última voz era Historia Reiss.

Ellos podían criticarla, evaluarla, desestimarla cuantas veces se les cantara, pero a fin de cuentas eran regidos por ella. Y a Levi... A él le daba muy igual.

De igual forma, la nobleza no le tenía verdadero aprecio. Siempre lo verían como la rata "Ackerman" del subterráneo.

Y ahí estaba, sentado con esos _cerdos hipócritas_ como solía llamarlos, en la mesa, oyendo como cuestionaban la decisión de la reina al destinar cantidades enormes de dinero a los menos afortunados en el país, mientras al mismo tiempo trataban de persuadirla para que hiciera lo que ellos querían. Pero la rubia no era tan tonta.

Y al parecer, su prometido tampoco lo era...

Eren Jaeger permanecía de pie junto al trono de la rubia, participando en la discusión llevada a cabo y defendiendo la posición de Historia con argumentos bien elaborados y afianzados. Pronto, sería el rey de esa tierra. Lo lógico era que se fueran haciendo la idea.

—Señor... ¿Jaeger, no?—Comentó un Lord, flacucho y bigotudo, mirando con desprecio al muchacho—Comprendemos perfectamente las necesidades del pueblo eldiano, pero no puede decirnos que dobleguemos nuestras finanzas a éste nivel. Bastantes ayudas hemos dado ya a las masas y debo agregar... Que no pasamos por alto el favoritismo de su majestad y Sir Ackerman en cuanto a los aportes otorgados a la legión de reconocimiento.

Lo habían involucrado ya en el tema. Levi clavó sus frívolos ojos en el hombre, el cual buscaba colocarse en una posición superior a la del más bajo.

—Los aportes a la legión de reconocimiento, le recuerdo Lord Deesiere, son con el fin de acabar con ésta guerra.

El hombre hizo una mueca disgustado.

—¿Y han realizado algún avance acaso? ¿Han siquiera allanado las bases de los marleyanos, Sir Ackerman?—El hombre y el capitán estuvieron cara a cara, mirándose con mutua displicencia, escupiéndose las palabras—Yo creo que lo único que ha hecho Erwin Smith es malgastar los fondos y perder las vidas de los soldados en vano.

Levi apretó los dientes rabioso.

Y con los estribos casi perdidos, tomó al hombre de las solapas de sus ropas, obligando que se encorvara a su altura.

—Si no sabes como funcionan las cosas en el ejército, cierra la maldita boca.

Levi lo soltó de mala gana y volvió a su lugar, acomodándose su típico cravat.

Todos los nobles quedaron neurasténicos, temerosos y aturdidos con la reacción del azabache. Los mismos miembros de la policía interior presentes en el salón, no movieron un solo dedo.

—Volviendo a nuestra conversación...

Establecieron los destinos de los fondos en ese mes, las problemáticas internas y las externas, los planteamientos sobre la guerra y las consideraciones tácticas que manejaba la legión de reconocimiento en conjunto con las fuerzas estacionarias.

Todo había sido aclarado, cuando los asuntos personales vinieron a ser discutidos. Uno de los nobles anunció el nacimiento de su nieto, otro avisó de su cuarto divorcio. Sacaron a colación la presentación en sociedad de Mikasa y elogiaron a Levi por haber pulido los modales de su _hermosa prima._

—A todas éstas, Sir Ackerman, ¿Ya ha pensado en los candidatos para desposar a Lady Ackerman?

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y él mismo se crispó al oír aquello.

—Es verdad. Mi hijo ha mostrado interés en esa bella mujer.

—Mi sobrino aspira a conocerla mejor.

—Yo mismo espero ser tomado en cuenta por la familia Ackerman para hacerla mi esposa.

Levi bufó al pensarlo. _Familia._ Solo eran ellos dos y ni siquiera compartían lazos sanguíneos.

—Usted mismo, Sir Ackerman, debería ir pensando en una esposa—Comentó otro noble con sonrisa socarrona—Nuestra querida reina ya se nos casa y de usted aún no recibimos la grata noticia.

* * *

Petra y Mikasa regresaban cada una subida en un caballo a la mansión. La más baja le había pedido a la heredera que la acompañara a llevar flores a la tumba de Gunther, donde se habían encontrado con Erd. La muchacha no desistía en querer acercarse a la otra y eso a la Ackerman la traía enferma.

—Le gustaban las petunias—Recordaba melancólicamente la castaña—Gunther decía que le recordaban a su madre.

Mikasa no dijo nada.

—¡Oh, Mikasa! ¿Te importaría mandar a preparar el té?

¿Desde cuando la trataba por su nombre, sin nada de formalismos? Ni lo sabía... pero Mikasa no dijo nada.

—Te lo juro tú y el capitán son afortunados por haber heredado éste maravilloso lugar. Me alegra mucho que él conserve al menos un miembro de su familia.

Mikasa... no dijo nada.

Ella caminó por los pasillos de la mansión y reparó en la sala principal donde, tiempo atrás, el azabache le enseñaba a ser una dama. Los recuerdos tenían un tinte que le gustaba, incluso una pequeña sonrisa dibujaba sus labios al recordar sus inicios en la mansión.

—Es bueno que haya optado por una mujer al fin—La azabache distinguió las voces de las sirvientas cerca—Y concuerda con su altura.

—Yo espero que pronto anuncien su compromiso.

—Ya me imagino a sus pequeños corriendo por la mansión ¡Sin dudas, serán unos bebés hermosos!

—Cuando menos lo imaginen ¡La señorita Petra tendrá el anillo familiar en su dedo, chicas!—Chilló una de las mujeres—Siempre toman el té juntos en la oficina de Sir Ackerman y es tan dedicada a él...

El corazón de la guerrera se contrajo.

Las mujeres pasaron de largo y ella se quedó paralizada, hasta que una suave voz tintineó dentro de la sala.

—¡Mikasa, aquí estás!—La subordinada de Levi entró seguida de una sirvienta, a la cual le indicó dejar la bandeja que la mujer llevaba en la mesita ubicada en medio de los sofás carmín.—Perfecto, tomaremos el té aquí—Mikasa observó todo con desdén; días antes, Ral actuaba con más timidez y no dejaba que las sirvientas hicieran las cosas por ella, ahora aceptaba gustosa las atenciones y se paseaba por todos los rincones de la mansión como si fuera su propia casa.

Era como si ya tuviera en mente que allí residiría.

—Ven, vamos, siéntate.

La muchacha insistía en beber con ella el té en las tardes, así que Mikasa comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Y una mueca brotaba de ella al pensar en eso.

—¿Dos terroncitos de azúcar?

—Uno.

Mezcló el dulce en la infusión, sin mirar a Ral, rememorando las palabras de las sirvientas anteriormente dichas.

Mikasa miró el contenido de su taza. La castaña procuraba que el té fuera negro casi siempre.

—A mí me gusta más dulce.

Nuevamente, Mikasa no dijo nada.

—El capitán siempre hacía té para nosotros después de cada misión.

Otra vez la mujer parloteaba. Mikasa no dijo nada.

Un pensamiento efímero cruzó su cabeza: el té de Levi sabía mejor.

—Según él yo era la única que sabía apreciarlo.

También pensó que sabía mucho mejor si él lo bebía con ella. Y Mikasa... No dijo nada.

—Pero, creo que con él sabe mucho mejor.

—Petra—La encaró, ya sin contenerse—Ya basta.

Los ojos miel de la menuda castaña, parpadearon sin comprender, atónitos ante la sólida frialdad de Mikasa. Lo cierto es que el leve fruncimiento en sus cejas y la sandez en su mirada de plata delataban su creciente molestia. Y antes de que Petra pudiera siquiera tomar aire para hablar, Mikasa se le adelantó.

—No sé de que vas, pero detente—Dijo, con un deje de cansancio—No quiero ser tu amiga. Tampoco actúes como sí lo fuéramos... Ya no quiero oír ni una sola palabra de ti.

—Pe... Pero...

—Las cosas estaban mejor antes de que tú llegaras.

Sin vaticinar más, la azabache se puso de pie y abandonó la estancia, dejando a una perpleja Petra Ral y rememorando en comparaciones simultáneas su relación con el capitán antes y después de que aquella molesta mujer llegara. Desde que su presencia se paseaba por la mansión, los paseos, los entrenamientos, las visitas a sus habitaciones se habían reducido. En cambio, veía al azabache beber el té en su oficina acompañado de Petra, caminar por los alrededores, teniéndola a su disposición a todas horas... Y no comprendía ese malestar que se asentaba en su estómago al pensar en cada una de esas indeseadas situaciones.

Y le ardía más, de imaginar a Levi y a Petra de la misma manera que a ella y a él: desnudos en cuerpo y alma, repartiéndose caricias de piel a piel.

¿Por qué le afligía tanto? ¿Por qué se le encogía el corazón de solo pensarlo?

¿Cómo era posible que ella, la Mikasa fuerte e invencible soldado, la roca sentimental fuera capaz de sentirse tan descolocada por un hombre…?

Vino a su mente, como una mala jugada para sí misma, el rostro preadolescente de Eren Jaeger y el del actual… Ese hombre que pronto sería rey de Erdia.

Se odió a sí misma, porque su fortaleza se desmoronaría con un solo soplido. Porque, no era la mujer independiente que aparentaba ser, ni la indestructible guerrera; era solo eso, una mujer joven y emocional, cuyos sentimientos habían aflorado y desaparecido al antojo de los hombres. Primero por la voluntad de Eren Jaeger y ahora por la de Levi Ackerman.

Mikasa caminó perdida.

Tan perdida como estaba; su mente no hallaba la realidad.

Sus pasos eran fantasmales, sin propósito alguno, sin destino claro. Solo caminaba porque sí no terminaría de derrumbarse. Terminaría de perderse.

Y entonces se detuvo, sin conocimiento previo de donde se encontraba. Frunció el ceño livianamente; había recorrido la mansión de palo a palo, pero no recordaba las puertas ni el pasillo en que caminaba. La curiosidad surgió en ella, a su parecer, ese sitio parecía escondido.

Empujó una de las grandes puertas que había en el lúgubre pasillo, el que ni siquiera recordaba mínimamente como diablos lo encontró. La sorpresa fue inevitable y sus ojos, casi podrían haberse desbocado de sus cuencas y si tan solo ella no fuera Mikasa, habría quedado boquiabierta.

Una gran habitación de altas paredes, de arcaico aspecto, resguardaba un sinfín de objetos de oro y plata: collares, copas, estatuas, candelabros, plumillas… Ni siquiera era posible distinguir todo, inclusive, vio pilas de joyas, perlas, zafiros, rubíes…

—¿Qué… es éste lugar?

La azabache caminó entre los estantes en los que se organizaba perfectamente cada objeto respectivo con sus semejantes. Eran filas y filas de tesoros y preciosas joyas, hasta que halló más allá. Sus orbes grisáceos dieron con un armamento nunca visto; espadas, dagas, cuchillas, navajas, katanas, shuriken, sables, uchigatanas, toda una inconmensurable cantidad de armamento que superaba con creces los simples objetos con los que dio en un principio. Muchos de éstos, también eran de oro y plata.

Atraída por una de esas tantas armas letales, Mikasa tomó el mango de una katana larga de oro puro, con unas letras grabadas en un idioma no entendible para ella. No era de Erdia, ni de la tierra de donde provenía su madre. Quedó embelesada con el arma, por un motivo inexplicable, a sus ojos ignorantes en su contemplación de lo que con ella podía hacer, era una katana hermosísima.

No la soltó cuando se fijó en las paredes. ¿Cómo no las había visto desde un principio? ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¿Tan embobada la había dejado el oro?

La azabache visualizó muchos cuadros, todos distanciados entre sí por una distancia específica, donde figuraban pintados diferentes personas con sus nombres grabados en el marco en una inmaculada letra. Leyó muchísimos nombres, todos seguidos por el mismo apellido al final: _"Ackerman"._

Mikasa leyó cada uno, vociferando cada nombre en voz alta.

—John… Helena… Leight… Connor… Serena… William… Stephano… Rashel... Grethell…

Y el listado continuaba, a lo largo de la habitación, hasta que la heredera llegó a nombres ya conocidos.

—Kenny… Kuchel… Alphonse…

Sus ojos de plata, en aquel momento, se abrieron como par de monedas.

—Levi… Mikasa…

Los retratos que Si d'elacour había pintado de ellos estaban ahí, junto al otro montón de los que sin lugar a dudas eran sus antepasados.

Su atención regresó a la pintura prolija de un joven Alphonse Ackerman ¿Cuándo habían retratado a su padre, bien peinado y de traje? Su creencia de que su padre jamás había puesto un pie en esa mansión fue desechada de inmediato, porque si, ahí en el fondo reconocía las paredes próximas a la sala principal y el final de la escalera central.

También regresó su atención a las otras dos pinturas conjuntas a las de su progenitor: Kenny y Kuchel, eran dos jóvenes adolescentes cuyos rasgos faciales y ojos azulados eran muy similares a los de su pariente más cercano… Y progresivamente, de modo inevitable, paseó del cuadro de Levi al de Kuchel y Kenny continúas veces.

Pero su observación se vio consternada; dio un respingo cuando oyó unos pasos a solo pocos metros de ella y, por instinto, empuñó la katana que sostenía en su mano izquierda en dirección al intruso.

 _¿No era ella la intrusa?_

—Perteneció a Serena Ackerman hace más de quinientos años atrás. —Respondió un monocorde azabache, de mirada gélida—La heredó de Hellshcythe.

—¿Por qué yo no sabía de éste lugar? —Mikasa relució la irritación de saberse, en lo que ella consideraba, engañada.

Creía conocer al hombre frente a ella, creía haber sido merecedora de su confianza, pero ahora se daba cuenta que también en ello vivía en el error. Conocía de Levi tanto como del país enemigo de Eldia. Y aunque permanecía en la estuosidad, por dentro estaba dolida. Aquello le concernía tanto como a él, también su rostro estaba alzado en las paredes de esa habitación… Tenía todo su derecho de saberlo.

—No es un lugar agradable—Comentó fugazmente el capitán y Mikasa distinguió la tristeza teñir sus orbes calcedonias cuando, casi imperceptiblemente, los posó en el cuadro que estaba tras ella: el de Kuchel Ackerman.

—Pensé que tu madre no conoció la mansión.

—No lo hizo—Objetó cortante él—Ese cuadro fue pintado en una fachada del subterráneo. —Entonces, el heredero miró a otro de los cuadros ahí puestos, furibundo—Ese maldito la mandó a pintar, pero igual la dejó viviendo en la miseria mientras gozaba de éste montón de basura.

Mikasa avistó a un hombre barbudo, de hebras azabaches y ojos del mismo color ocre, de gesto cansino que rezaba el nombre de "Zabrah Ackerman".

—Por su cara no parece haber disfrutado mucho estar aquí—Atinó a decir sinceramente ella, regresando al capitán, que no dejaba el surgido rencor de lado. Un silencio importunado vino a ellos y Mikasa, volviendo a ver al hombre rubio de la pared, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió—Ese es mi padre.

Levi vio con indiferencia aquél cuadro.

—La mayoría de los Ackerman son pelinegros. —Y se fijó en Mikasa con una cara que decía "¿De dónde saliste tú?"

—Soy más parecida a mamá—Contestó ella, acercándose a él, con los dedos de la mano vacía deambulando en el aire—Ella tenía el cabello negro.

—Ya veo—Y Levi, imitando la acción, encontró los dedos delgados de Mikasa que atraparon los suyos—Ella debería tener un cuadro también—Titubeó antes de continuar—Aquí entrenaban los Ackerman en el pasado.

Mikasa volteó hacia el telón que recubría el suelo, que era un espacio totalmente despejado.

—¿Ahí?

Él asintió, caminando hacia el señalado telón sin soltar la mano de su pupila.

—Los de nuestro linaje han sido guerreros por generaciones—Comentó el azabache, pisando aquel viejo cobertor verdoso.

Ya cerca, Mikasa notó un patrón de manchas marrones a lo largo del telón. Y estaba segura de que su tutor también las estaba viendo, por el gesto de irritación que mostraba su cara.

La habitación estaba libre de polvo y telarañas, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Incluso la madera del suelo estaba pulida y todo en un orden excesivo. Era más que evidente que él se encargaba de mantener la limpieza de ese sitio, ninguna sirvienta tendría todo tan limpio.

Y sin embargo, con todas sus dotes en la limpieza, no había podido borrar las manchas de aquel telón, que Mikasa imaginó antes fueron más bien rojizas.

Sabiendo para que estaba destinado ese lugar, ante la extrañada mirada del capitán se deshizo de su calzado y con los pies desnudos, pisó el telón.

—¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó él, mirándola con cierto asco.

—Quiero entrenar aquí—Contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza y señaló a los cuadros de las paredes—Al igual que ellos alguna vez lo hicieron—Y, sin contemplaciones, pisó una de las repulsivas manchas—Sobre su sangre ¿no es esa una manera de honrarlos?

Levi la miró como si de un bicho raro se tratase, con la boca y el ceño fruncidos, pero de improviso la azabache lo haló hacia él sosteniendo sus fornidas muñecas.

—¡Oi, Mikasa! —Gritó eufórico el nombre de la chica, pero ya era tarde; había caído, con ella, de bruces en esas asquerosas manchas que tanto detestaba. Estaba desencajado, furibundo, la rabia y el pavor corriendo por sus venas. —¡Maldita seas, mocosa del demonio!

Y no obstante, no todo paró allí. Un bonito sonido llegó a sus agudos auditivos, un murmullo suave que jamás había escuchado; era la risa, la carcajada sutil y delicada que profería Mikasa al verlo de esa forma inusual. Y entonces miró el rostro de la azabache, encontrando ya no desdén y nula expresividad, sí no el semblante de una hermosa joven que reía.

Y aunque sabía que Mikasa era hermosa, allí mismo la vio más hermosa que nunca. Se percató de las leves líneas que surcaban al borde de sus ojos al reír, de lo largas que eran sus pestañas pareciendo abanicos, de lo lindos y naturales que eran cada uno de sus dientes y los pequeños hoyuelos que nacían en sus níveas mejillas.

Sintió su corazón latir y la sangre fluir por su propio rostro. Sintió nauseas, o así nombró a ese raro revoleo dentro de su estómago, como el nerviosismo de la adrenalina. Y maldición, que su corazón martillaba con tanta fuerza que juraba se le saldría del jodido pecho. Hasta respirar resultó una hazaña exhaustiva.

No le gustaba sentirse así ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan malditamente vulnerable?

—¿Levi? — _Oh no._ Y ella se había dado cuenta—¿Estás bien?

Mikasa le vio imprecisa; estaba sonrojado, como si tuviera calor y su mirada lucía desorientada en el sitio. La miró como si no la hubiera entendido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cosa que comenzaba a preocuparla.

Pero, lejos de recibir una respuesta verbal, en un milisegundo un puño del capitán vino directo a su cara. La hubiera impactado con muchísima fuerza de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos, no había terminado de esquivarlo cuando la atacó con una patada que ella detuvo entornando una palma en el tobillo del hombre. Mikasa lo lanzó hacia atrás, yendo hacia él con la derecha en un puño.

Y ahí estaba otra vez: esa paulatina sonrisa de emoción, ese brillo desafiante, esas ganas de sentirse más vivos que nunca.

Él necesitaba aquello, porque ella no podía seguirle haciendo lo que le hacía. Había despertado sentimientos enterrados, lo había desestabilizado en toda su entereza. Estaba arruinado y debía desahogarse.

Ella no estaba mucho mejor. Porque, aceptaba con toda la rabia de saberse asequible, que le pertenecía a ese hombre. Que la estaba volviendo loca y que en el fondo, adoraba sentirse así. Ya no era la misma. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y ambos sabían que esa sería la última vez.

Patadas, giros, puñetazos. Joder, que se estaban destrozando. Los nudillos de Mikasa golpearon un costado de la cara de su tutor, un empujón la aturdió en el suelo, desde el cual un brillo dorado llamó su atención: era la katana que sostenía antes, que había dejado a una orilla del telón. El tiempo se le escapaba de las manos. Levi venía hacia ella velozmente y, cuando la fue atajar, el corte limpio del arma nipona rasgó su piel.

El hilo de sangre que se extendió desde un costado hasta el vientre del azabache manchó el telón.

Mikasa vio cada gota caer. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta cinco gotas carmesí.

—Mierda—Mermó de su boca, anonadada—Levi, no quería…

Fue incapaz de continuar, porque tuvo que defenderse de la daga que empuñaba su tutor. La detuvo con la misma katana, pero ambas cuchillas vibraron en sincronía por la fuerza de los oponentes. Levi se movió rápido y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, perfiló la piel de los brazos de su pupila. Ahora, era la sangre de ella la que manchaba el telón.

Mikasa se movió en un giro violento, pero a duras penas logró agredir una pierna de él. Levi la inmovilizó con una llave que los mandó a ambos contra el telón, lanzando lejos daga y katana.

Ella quedó boca abajo, con él arriba. Le sostenía ambas muñecas contra el telón y mantenía firme la cadera de la azabache con sus muslos. Mikasa se removió impulsivamente, pero la fuerza de Levi la superaba. Entonces se rindió y dejó de insistir.

Las respiraciones estaban descontroladas; eran lo único audible en la habitación. Por sus cuerpos se deslizaban el sudor y la sangre. Aunque fuesen superficiales, los cortes les ardían.

Levi miró la piel entre rojo y blanco de la espalda de Mikasa. Allí también habían heridas, que esperaba no dejaran cicatrices en tan impoluta piel y lo invadió la culpa de saberse el causante de esos cortes. Así, fascinado por la marcada espalda de esa joven azabache, corrió un dedo índice por esa dermis de soldado y de mujer, buscando sanar con el tacto.

Sin embargo solo logró sobresaltar a Mikasa, quien dio un respingo debajo de él. Poco a poco, se fue familiarizando con ese dígito, hasta que el roce le resultó satisfactorio, hasta que un calor se instaló en su anatomía. De repente percibió ya no dedos, si no labios, arrastrándose a voluntad por su espalda.

Sintió un cosquilleo recorrerla completa, hasta que todas esas corrientes terminaron en un mismo punto; su vientre sintió el conjunto de calor, las sensaciones de los fogosos besos, que aumentaron esa reacción al recorrerle hasta llegar a su cuello de nieve. Entonces ya no eran solo labios, si no también dientes y de ella procedieron gemidos.

Gemidos que aumentaron y mutaron en jadeos, en piel desnuda. Levi arrancó el pobre vestido que censuraba el cuerpo esbelto que ya se conocía, pero que siempre quería explorar. No le importó el lugar, no le importó el telón, solo quería verla y tenerla una vez más.

Y Mikasa no se negaría. Nunca lo haría.

Por eso, ambos se sumieron en la droga mutua del deseo carnal.

Por eso a él ya no le importó la sangre de sus antepasados y la de ellos mismos debajo de sus cuerpos, porque solo le interesó la sangre que manchaba la perfecta fisonomía de Mikasa. Sin previo aviso, su lengua busco los hilos de sangre acuosa, sintiendo el sabor ferroso en la boca y sonsacando más quejidos de esa mujer. Se fue por los hombros, las mejillas, hasta lamer las clavículas y llegar al valle de los preciosos senos. Ya no le interesaba limpiar la sangre, no, quería degustar piel, quería invadir a esa mujer, quería marcarla.

Las manos masculinas tomaron la ternura de los senos, masajeando una y otra vez, jugueteando con las aureolas rosadas que se avivaban con el roce.

—Levi…

Escuchar a Mikasa jadear su nombre era exquisito.

Él tanteo el abdomen femenino y ella, motivada por ese deseo, buscó desnudarlo también. Lanzó a vaya saber donde la camisa y los pantalones y, en un acto de desesperación y venganza, hizo pedazos con sus manos la ropa interior de él.

Era la misma bruma la que nublaba sus ojos. Los dos querían pertenecerse por igual, los dos querían probar, degustar, invadir, tomar, jactarse del otro.

Mikasa, embelesada por la endurecida viralidad, la tomó entre sus manos y ante la expectante mirada de Levi, lamió de arriba a abajo el necesitado sexo.

Lo hizo hasta tenerlo totalmente hinchado, hasta que el capitán gruñía y temblaba entre sus manos; develó el glande y lo chupó continuas veces, hizo lo mismo con el falo marcado de venas y con los testículos, paseando los dedos entre los vellos del hombre.

—¡Ahg mierda! ¡Joder, Mikasa! —La retiró de su erección antes de acabar.

También quería darle sus atenciones. También quería, por primera vez, sumergirse en la intimidad de su pupila.

Así que deslizó los dedos por el vientre, erizando la jovial epidermis, hasta ir más allá de su valle de venus y al hacerla estremecer, supo que halló el punto correcto. Masajeó ese sensible capullo de la intimidad de Mikasa, hasta que ésta se sacudió delirante y en un ritmo que cansaba la mano del azabache, finalmente Mikasa estiró y recogió los dedos de sus pies, se aferró a la carne de los muslos del capitán y, con una expresión de mero placer, lo exclamó.

—¡Aaahh, Levii!

Había alcanzado su primer orgasmo. Quedó deshecha, pero él no dejaría aquello hasta ahí.

Tanteando la entrada de la azabache, la halló toda mojada, haciendo que ya le doliera el pene. No podía soportarlo más. Miró a Mikasa buscando su permiso y con un parpadeo lento de los orbes grises, se abrió paso entre los pliegues de la azabache.

Retiró la mano con la que había acomodado su virilidad en el sexo de Mikasa, encontrando sus dedos manchados de sangre fresca. Preocupado, buscó ver de nuevo la cara de su pupila. La expresión de dolor estaba allí. No quería lastimarla, joder que no.

Tuvo la intención de salir de ella, mordiéndose los labios hasta sacarse sangre de ellos, pero Mikasa lo detuvo. Lo miró, quería seguir.

Le preguntó si estaba segura a través de la mirada y ella asintió apretándole la mano. No había marcha atrás.

Así, poco a poco, comenzó a mover la cadera contra el cuerpo de la azabache. Separó bien los muslos femeninos y le embistió hondo, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo de ella, sintiendo como su interior lo recibía y aprensaba su erección en un vaivén divino. Repudiaba el sudor, pero pasaría la vida con esas gotas brotando de la piel de Mikasa a la suya.

Las bocas se buscaron, los gemidos eran muy altos, el choque de sus cuerpos sonaba como si fueran aplausos.

—Más… Más… Más fuerte, Levi.

Jamás le habían pedido algo tan bueno.

Y sin aguantarlo, finalmente sintió como salía de él en una descarga que hizo estremecer toda su entereza el líquido blanquecino, llenando a Mikasa. La sensación de un líquido cálido dentro de ella era indescriptible, era placentera. Un par de embestidas más y Mikasa se deshizo nuevamente en brazos de Levi.

Cayeron en el telón, amarrados por medio de los brazos el uno al otro. Hebras de cabello se adjuntaban a sus frentes y costados, humedecidas. Levi no quería soltarla y Mikasa quería permanecer ahí toda la vida.

Besó los párpados del hombre con el que había hecho el amor y él acarició la silueta de su mujer azabache. Hasta que el sueño los domó por completo.

Petra ayudaba a Auruo a levantarse de la camilla, en compañía del médico que había pagado Levi. La condición física del hombre había mejorado muchísimo. La de ojos miel lo acompañaba a dar recorridos por los terrenos cubiertos de nieve de su capitán, siempre regañándolo cuando imitaba a éste.

—Hey Auruo—Le llamaba ella, con las manos en jarras—Ya hemos discutido ésto. Deja de querer actuar como el capitán.

—Tch—Chasqueó pobremente el subordinado del mencionado—Petra, no sé de que hablas. No puedes negar que te sientes atraída hacia mí cuando hablo de ésta forma natu ¡AHG!—La castaña enrojeció completamente a la vez que Auruo terminaba su monólogo por haberse mordido la lengua.

Se llevó las manos a las mejillas tratando de desaparecer el color de ellas, moviéndose de lado a lado, hasta que a lo lejos dio con una persona que camiba hacia el establo en silencio. Tuvo la intención de acercarse, pero recordó que eso era lo que la azabache menos quería.

—¿Eda e Lady Ackerman?—Auruo también se había percatado de la presencia de Mikasa.

—Si—Contestó su compañera, con un tono de pesadumbre. Mikasa usaba un grueso abrigo y con el viento helado, su falda revoleataba dejando ver las mallas oscuras que llevaba. Su largo cabello iba suelto, resaltando su atractivo.

—Es una belleza—Mencionó un embobado Auruo, incomodando a Petra.

—Hmp... ¡Eh, Auruo, no puedes tomar mucho frío!

Arrastró adentro al magullado soldado como pretexto para no seguir contemplando a la prima de su capitán. Aún le dolía recordar todo lo que le había dicho en su último encuentro. Había considerado irse nuevamente, pero no era Levi quien se lo había dicho y Auruo aún la necesitaba.

Se sentía derrotada por los Ackerman. Levi no daba indicios de mostrar interés en ella, ni siquiera en darle respuesta a su carta y Mikasa le dejó bastante claro que no la quería cerca.

No era capaz de aguantar tanto rechazo.

Bebió ese té que tanto le gustaba al azabache charlando con Auruo en su recámara, hasta que éste se quedó dormido. Solo entonces salió al pasillo, cuando voces conocidas llamaron su atención.

—Te vas a resfriar sí sigues saliendo con esa nevada.

—Estoy bien.

—¿A dónde vas? Mocosa de mierda, te estoy hablando.

Se asomó al recibidor. Allá abajo, Levi y Mikasa discutían como varias veces les había visto hacerlo. Se sintió enternecida por lo obviamente preocupado que se mostraba el capitán con la azabache, era esa clase de hombre que pensaba en todos. Prefería verlos a escondidas; los dos no se hablaban mucho cuando habían personas alrededor, si no era para lo estrictamente necesario.

Y entonces vio de más. Se quedó perpleja. También le faltó el aire, el alma, la vida, todo.

De una manera posesiva, su capitán había tomado a _su prima_ de la cintura hacia él, depositando un beso fogoso en los labios de ésta.

—No... No... Es... Posible...

Tenía que irse de allí, pero las piernas no le respondían. Había quedado pasmada.

Las lágrimas salieron en un pispás y un dolor agonizante abrumó todo su pecho. Quería gritar. Quería morir.

* * *

 **Me moría por actualizar. No lo sé, díganme loca por éste capítulo o lo que sea. Como siempre, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.**

 **Ya estamos tocando la recta final de Linaje -cry- y pensar que ésta historia tan intensa se me ocurrió esperando por mis documentos una mañana en el registro c:**

 **Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, lectores, infinitas gracias por seguir éste fic. El final ya casi está escrito.**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

* * *

 **8**

—Él no quiere que te vayas.

Mikasa terminaba de atarse las cintas de las medias cuando las puertas de su habitación se abrieron. No se preocupó porque daba por hecho que sería Levi apresurándola para la cena que tenían prevista esa noche con la nobleza, solo él podía entrar a su antojo ahí, pero la sorpresa fue enorme cuando oyó la voz de Petra.

—¿Perdón?

¿Con qué derecho Ral irrumpía su privacidad? Se abstuvo de encararla cuando dio con la pequeña mujer. Estaba ojerosa, despeinada, con la mirada vacía de cualquier atisbo de brillo.

—Levi—Lo había llamado por su nombre y no "capitán"—Él te ama.

Esas simples palabras hicieron mello en la azabache. Sus labios temblaron al oír tal afirmación.

—Petra, él no...

—Te ama a ti y no a mí—Llorosa dijo para sí misma la subordinada—Soy una completa tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes... Tú...

Y la miró directo a los ojos, causando un verdadero temor en Mikasa. La castaña frente a ella lucía espectral, miserable, rota... Ida. Petra le dolió como nunca, porque le recordó a ella misma cuando Eren desapareció de su vida por años. Era un cúmulo de tristeza, frustración y contenida ira. El último sentir lo vio ondular en sus pozos de miel apunto de desbordarse contra ella.

—Están mal—Dijo Petra con la voz quebrada—Están enfermos, es... es tan repulsivo que ustedes dos...

—Petra—Mikasa hizo amague de acercarse a la subordinada de Levi, pero la mujer retrocedió horrorizada, mirándola con repulsión absoluta—Cálmate.

—¡No pienso calmarme, Mikasa! ¡Tú y Levi se volvieron locos! ¡Eso es incesto!

La bofetada que la azabache le dio a la contraria resonó en seco. En definitiva tuvo que haber dolido, pero había servido para hacer reaccionar a Ral. La mujer agachó la cabeza, derrotada y se alejó de Mikasa yendo hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, viéndole con gesto dolido.

No dijo una palabra a Levi. Ni siquiera se dirigió a él en el carruaje; respondió vagamente a la mano de él cuando buscó la suya. Seguía inmersa en la conversación con la soldado de hace minutos.

 _Están_ _enfermos._

Soltó una risa sin gracia. Quizá el adjetivo era más acertado de lo que quisiera reconocer.

 _Es incesto._

No había pensado en ello. Increíble, en verdad lo había dejado pasar. Siempre había pensado que era Eren, ese por el que su amor trascendió más allá al de un hermano adoptivo, su única familia. Y cuando llegó a esa mansión, cuando le presentaron a ese hombre, fue que en verdad conoció al único lazo sanguíneo que le quedaba. Al único que ahora quería. Al único al que amaba.

Al parecer tenía una afición por fijarse en sus familiares.

—Mocosa—Le llamó extrayéndola a la dolorosa realidad—¿Qué tienes?—Ella forzó una tenue sonrisa.

—No es nada—Respondió, alejando su mano de la de él.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Una cena de alta clase, con comentarios carentes de relevancia o de verdad. Hombres y mujeres que los devoraban con la mirada; personas envidiosas del poder y belleza que poseían. Nada del otro mundo.

Un hombre molesto, que era así como lo catalogaba Mikasa, no se le despegó en toda la noche. Apenas la dejaba ir al baño sola y ciertamente, ya era insoportable no solo para ella si no también para Levi. Él sabía las intenciones del bastardo desde el primer momento.

Por eso su ceño solo se marcó más cuando el tipo llamó la atención de los presentes y sin permiso, tomó la mano de la azabache.

Levi se contuvo para no lanzarse encima de ese miserable.

—Damas y caballeros, con el debido respeto quiero dirigirme a ustedes en compañía de esta bella mujer—Y miró a Mikasa de una forma que asqueó a ambos Ackerman—Para pedir su mano—Los dos azabaches quedaron de piedra—Sir Ackerman, espero que me de su bendición y aceptación.

—Sir Schmidt—Todos miraban al heredero en espera de su respuesta; cientos de ojos puestos en él—Créame cuando le digo que nadie es merecedor de desposar a... mi prima—Titubeó antes de proseguir con monótono desdén—Por lo que me complace decirle que puede meterse su puta bendición en el culo. Buenas noches.

Y sin más que añadir, alejó a Mikasa del tipo tomándola de la muñeca, llevándosela consigo con destino al carruaje que en la helada noche los esperaba. El invierno comenzaba a llegar a su fin.

—Creí que los modales iban siempre primero—Comentó una divertida Mikasa, observando a su tutor de reojo. Levi permanecía inmutable, pero por dentro estaba complacido de lo que había hecho.

—A veces es necesario dejarlos a un lado.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, de haber compartido esa noche, Mikasa se mantuvo ausente de la cotidianidad del azabache los días posteriores al evento que le daría de que hablar a los nobles por semanas y meses. Esperó a la medianoche para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, a entregarse desnuda a él y luego desaparecer en la madrugada. Ni siquiera la sintió apasionada o cómoda con el acto, si no todo lo contrario.

Levi pasó el resto de su cumpleaños haciendo papeleo en su oficina, hasta que al pasar la tarde decidió ir a terminar el trabajo en la base. Ni Petra paseó por su oficina a beber el té, la mujer solo iba de su habitación a la de Auruo y viceversa. Apenas le deseó un fugaz feliz cumpleaños.

Erwin y Hanji se pasarón a felicitarlo, pero el último comentario de la castaña no le dio muy buenos ánimos.

—Convocaré a Mikasa a salir en el próximo batallón a terreno de guerra—Había dicho Hanji, ignorando la mar de heridos que ingresaban a la base, algunos sin sus extremidades y otros con hemorragias que Levi no paraba de ver—Espero que no esté oxidada ¡En fin! Que disfrutes tu cumpleaños, enano.

Al volver, solo tenía deseos de verse con la azabache. De intentar hacerla razonar una vez más y por sobretodo saber porque tenía esa actitud. Hanji le había dicho una vez que cuando las mujeres actuaban raro quizás se debía a su período menstrual... Seguro se trataría de eso.

—Oi, mocosa.

Cuando allanó la habitación Mikasa estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. A su alrededor mechones y mechones negruzcos y en su mano derecha una tijera. Ella ni siquiera volteó a verle.

Al aproximarse más a ella, se dio cuenta que los cortes no eran muy prolijos que se dijera. Así que sin pedirle permiso alguno, le arrebató las tijeras y él mismo se dispuso a cortar el cabello.

—¿Sabes cortarlo?—El capitán afirmó a la duda.

—He ido aprendiendo. Yo mismo suelo cortar el mío.

—Lo quiero muy corto—Fue lo que ella añadió

Su corte seguía el patrón correcto, así Mikasa no quedaría trasquilada. Con cierto dolor, Levi hizo lo que Mikasa le pidió, dejando su cabello en un estilo pixie. Le lucía bastante bien, pero le gustaba más que su pupila lo llevara largo. Y Mikasa no había tenido interés en cortarlo antes, así que seguramente el telegrama le había llegado.

—¿Hanji ya te mandó a llamar?

—Si—Respondió ella mirando detenidamente el trabajo de su tutor—El mensaje llegó en la tarde.

—Te irás a la guerra.

—Si

—¿Volverás?

—Puede que no. —La respuesta le dolió y ella lo miró, tan incognoscible como siempre—Puede que tú tampoco lo hagas—Mencionó con un tono lacerado en las duras palabras.

 _¿Por qué mierda tenía que salir con eso?_

 _"Porque es la realidad"_ Le respondió su inconsciente. Él miró una vez más a la joven mujer frente a él, deshaciéndose de los vestigios de cabello de su cuello y un pensamiento recurrió a su cabeza.

—Mikasa—Le llamó, viéndola directo al acero de los orbes—Sígueme.

No rechistó en hacerlo. Lo siguió por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que entraron por una puerta al fondo de uno que llevaba a otro; Mikasa reconoció el dichoso pasillo del otro día, donde estaba la puerta de la habitación de tesoros. Levi la llevó ahí.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Estoy buscando algo que quiero que te lleves—Contestó el azabache buscando entre los estantes de oro y plata, hasta que de ellos tomó una pequeña caja de oro.

Mikasa hizo una mueca. Le parecía absurdo llevarse alguna joya a la guerra, lo más seguro era que la perdería. Pensó que no era la idea más brillante que Levi había tenido.

Estuvo a punto de negarse a aceptar la caja, pero no pudo hacerlo. Levi no se acercó a ella a entregársela directo en la mano, sí no que se hincó sobre una rodilla en el suelo con la caja extendida hacia ella entre ambas manos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco desatinado.

—Mikasa Ackerman—Las calcedonias brillaban como el pequeño anillo de plata con un diamante diminuto insertado. Ella no creía lo que él diría—Cuando regresemos de la guerra, cásate conmigo.

Y Mikasa, pensó en pellizcarse. Tal vez estaba soñando o tal vez ya había terminado en la locura… o quizás ambas. Pero, su mente no podría recrear tan perfectamente a ese hombre de rodillas, mirándola de una forma que ella era incapaz de describir. Porque no podía hacerlo. Tenía una vaga idea de que era aquello con lo que Levi la veía, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo le era irreal.

El capitán frunció el ceño cuando vio una lágrima y luego otra y otra más, hasta que eran un séquito de gotas descendiendo por el inmaculado rostro de su pupila.

—¿Mikasa?

—¿Por qué, Levi? —Murmuró ella, con la nariz y los ojos rojizos, calibrando en el pecho del nombrado—¿Por qué de entre todo el mundo… por qué nosotros?

Él no entendía nada.

—¿De qué hablas, mocosa?

Se levantó, dispuesto a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero nada más rozarla Mikasa saltó lejos de su contacto.

—¡No! —Gritó, clavando un puñal invisible en el herido corazón del azabache. Levi estaba afligido y no ocultó el dolor de sus hermosos orbes calcedonios—No puedo ser tu esposa, Levi… No puedo… No cuando tú y yo somos familia.

Con que ahí estaba el problema.

—Tch—Chistó aparentemente rabioso. Ahora entendía a su pupila, pero su ego magullado permanecía latente—A la mierda con eso, mocosa estúpida.

—¿Qué…? ¿Te volviste loco…?

—Sí—Respondió harto a la atónita azabache, irascible, tomándola por la cintura contra la voluntad de ella. Mikasa se sacudió con violencia, pero Levi era más fuerte y tenía la rabia de su lado—Me volví malditamente loco ¿Qué crees? Por fin perdí la puta cabeza—Y añadió por último, bajando la voz y rozando los labios con el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica: —Y es por ti, mocosa de mierda.

No aguantó un minuto más y empotró a Mikasa contra uno de los estantes, besándola en un arrebato infernal, como queriendo devorarla. Se desquitó en el acto y la buscó con desespero, no importándole los dientes de la azabache lastimándolo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Ella se resistió hasta donde pudo, pero sus defensas se fueron al diablo, porque ese hombre sí que le podía.

Entendió que era inevitable.

Que aquello pasaría.

Que, desde la primera vez que sintió aquella extraña corriente viajando por su entereza al estar en contacto con él, desde que supo que él era el más fuerte de esa depravada nación, desde la primera vez que se dio cuenta que los ojos del capitán eran azules y sus manos encajaban con facilidad una entre la otra, entendió que se pertenecían.

Posteriormente, la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, pero las frentes se mantuvieron juntas y las respiraciones entremezcladas; los labios se hallaban hinchados, las mejillas ruborizadas y las pupilas les brillaban por igual.

—¿Lo entiendes, mocosa? —Preguntó retóricamente el capitán, sosteniéndose de los hombros de ella, calándole el alma—Me vuelves completamente loco. —Y comenzó a llenarla de besos, nublando sus pensamientos.

Pero éstos seguían ahí, invariables. No tenía que pensarlo más. Ella era Mikasa y desde siempre le habían dado igual los prejuicios y las opiniones de terceros.

Sus manos se enredaron con las de él. Sus palmas ansiaban fundirse con las contrarias, para toda la vida. Y antes de decir cualquier cosa, él se le adelantó.

—De cualquier forma… No somos familia—La sorpresa la moteó—No sanguínea.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Hasta el momento, para ella, todo daba indicios de que lo eran.

—Los supuestos chequeos en el cuartel eran en realidad para unas pruebas de ADN que nos hizo Hanji—Mikasa lo observó estupefacta—No hay mucha información del clan Ackerman y… No podía ni dormir pensando en esa mierda.

—¿Entonces?

Y las palabras salieron, sin tapujos, aclarando todo.

—Yo ya sabía que te quería.

Era todo lo que ella necesitaba oír.

La sonrisa que emanó de las comisuras de sus labios fue absolutamente natural. Mikasa abrazó a Levi por los hombros y ésta vez, fue ella quien lo besó con ímpetu.

—Si—Dijo ella contra la boca de él, causando estragos con ese mero monosílabo—Si quiero casarme contigo.

Levi tomó la mano de ella, buscó el dedo anular y lo deslizó entre el anillo. Entró fácilmente, como si el objeto fuera hecho a la medida para la azabache.

—Joder… ¿Tenía que decírtelo para que aceptaras?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

—Iba a aceptarte aunque no lo hicieras—Contestó tomando la mano masculina entre la suya—Aunque puedo quitarme el anillo si quieres.

—Tch, eres una mocosa insufrible.

Después de meses, no tuvo que vestirse con cintas, ni incontables telas, ni tacones de todos los tipos, o infinidad de bonetes de colores; eran nuevamente los pantalones blancos, las botas altas, camisa blanca, correas ajustadas y, por supuesto, la chaqueta en que ondeaban las alas de la libertad.

La única diferencia, además de su cabello, era la ausencia de la bufanda escarlata.

Cuando se vio en el espejo supo que era diferente, que ya no era la misma Mikasa de su niñez ni de su adolescencia, que era otra. Había renacido una vez más. La joya en su dedo era también una prueba más de ello: al volver a pisar esa mansión, se convertiría en la mujer de un hombre.

Los primeros rayos del alba aparecían trastornando el oscuro color del cielo. La nieve había comenzando a disiparse lentamente, pronto daría comienzo la primera.

Preparó a su caballo y montó, lista para partir a su rumbo, hasta que se detuvo cerca de otro caballo que conocía tanto como el suyo propio. Su prometido lo montaba, usando la misma capa verde que ella.

Bastó una mirada para comprenderse. No se saludaron ni se dieron los buenos días, no estaban en condiciones de hablar. Él asintió y mandó a su caballo a galopar; ella lo siguió.

Tras treinta minutos cabalgando, perdidos en sus pensamientos y siguiendo el camino de tierra, llegaron al cuartel de legión.

Divisaron a un grupo de soldados en el frente: una mujer y tres hombres, a quienes Mikasa identificó fácilmente. Eran sus amigos. La felicidad y el asombro la anegaron, se encontraban ahí Sasha, Jean y Connie, pero la azabache halló a una persona más. Cabellos dorados y ojos tal cual mar...

—¿Armin…?

—¿Qué tal todo, Mikasa? —¿Cuánto llevaba sin ver a ese chico?

Habían pasado años. La última vez que había visto al joven soldado fue a los quince, cuando más deprimida había estado por la ida de Eren. Armin y ella habían ido perdiendo la comunicación y, con el tiempo, había sido enviado a un cuartel de un distrito norte.

No le respondió si no con un abrazo fraternal, tomando por sorpresa al Arlert, incluso al resto de los muchachos, pero finalmente envolvió a su vieja amiga con los brazos.

Los dos se admiraron en silencio. La azabache admiró los vellos que nacían en la barbilla de su amigo y su cabellera lacia y rubia ahora era mucho más corta que en el pasado. Aún lucía tan juvenil como siempre, pero con los rasgos de quien se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

Y para Armin no fue menos. Los músculos de Mikasa estaban más trabajados, estaba mucho más alta que él y su cuerpo ya había tomado las curvas propias de una mujer. Su amiga había cambiado.

—Creí que no volvería a verte.

—Yo también lo creí—Atinó a responder el rubio, seguidamente, posó la mirada en el azabache que llevaba su caballo hasta los establos—El capitán Levi me envió una carta informándome que regresarías a tu escuadrón.

—¡Bienvenida, Mikasa! —Exclamaron ya sin aguantar el resto de sus amigos que se mantenían al margen.

Sasha fue la primera en unirse al abrazo, para que luego le siguieran Jean y Connie. Pasados unos minutos, más brazos se integraron al abrazo grupal y Mikasa oyó gritos y exclamaciones exageradas de nada más que su capitán.

—¡Kyaa, qué felicidad! —Gritaba a todo pulmón Hanji, atentando contra las costillas de Connie—¡Moblit, ven, únete! ¡No todos los días puedes abrazar a alguien aquí!

Ya les hacía falta el aire y era mucha gente para el gusto de la nuevamente soldado, pero mentiría si negara la felicidad que la llenaba. Ese era su hogar, era ahí donde pertenecía, ese era el lugar donde debía estar.

Juramentó ante una audiencia, con la mano derecha empuñada en su corazón, ante el comandante Erwin, el comandante Pixis y Darius Zackly. Entre los expectadores se hallaban todos sus compañeros de escuadrón, la capitán Hanji y por supuesto el capitán Levi.

Por aquella semana se quedaría en el cuartel, retornando a la habitación que compartía con Sasha. La chica patata había estado contenta, hablando hasta por los codos aunque Mikasa fuera breve en sus palabras. Le habló casi toda la noche sobre un tal Nikolo a quien conoció en un paseo por el distrito de Stohess, un muchacho especializado en las artes culinarias. Mikasa no tenía que ser una adivina para saber que su amiga estaba enamorada.

Todos la admiraron y respetaron cuando en los entrenamientos posteriores, Mikasa había vencido a un grupo de quince varones, confirmando que inclusive se había hecho más fuerte que antes. No había ni vacilado en las peleas.

—¡Ahg, mi cabeza! —Exclamó Jean tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, luego de que la azabache lo mandara al suelo—Hey, Mikasa, ¿cómo es posible que te volvieras más fuerte si todo lo que hacías era tomar el té y usar vestidos?

—Es verdad—Se pensaron Connie y Sasha rascándose las barbillas confundidos.

—No es de extrañar—Dijo Armin, echado sobre el pasto, con una sonrisa acertiva mirando a su amiga derribar a otros soldados—Ella estuvo viviendo con el capitán Levi, el soldado más fuerte de todos. No solo la convirtió en una dama de sociedad si no también en una gran guerrera.

El escuadrón de Hanji había avanzado en su rendimiento, gracias a la azabache. No solo había relucido sus renovadas habilidades, sino que además ayudó a mejorar a sus compañeros.

Quedaban dos días para salir al terreno de guerra.

Esa noche, mientras miraba a la redonda luna en su habitación, Levi terminaba el reporte de aquella semana. No había visto a su prometida en esos días, tan solo sabía de ella gracias a los rumores sobre su desmedido desempeño en los entrenamientos y la algarabía de Hanji. Tintineaba inquieto el bolígrafo en su mano, mientras su mente le hacía una mala pasada.

Su escuadrón había sido el de menor rendimiento. Petra ni le dirigía la palabra y Erd apenas si tenía la motivación para andar en el caballo; continuaba muy afectado por la muerte de Gunther, en tanto Auruo seguía de reposo. Su escuadrón estaba al borde del quiebre.

Erwin había asignado a Armin a su escuadrón en reemplazo de Gunther. Si bien el muchacho carecía de las habilidades físicas que se esperaban en un soldado, era una promesa como estratega, por lo que era el favorito del comandante. Tenía grandes expectativas sobre el muchacho.

Sin embargo, no había quien tomara el puesto de Auruo para salir al campo de batalla. Erwin no había querido asignar a nadie por motivos ajenos al Ackerman, por lo que se había mentalizado a salir con solo tres soldados.

Hanji estuvo a punto de enviar a Mikasa a su escuadrón e interiormente, esa decisión lo calmaba un poco. Por lo menos podría ponerle un ojo encima a la azabache allá afuera, pero de nuevo el comandante había intervenido.

—¿Qué demonios planeas, Erwin?

Le preguntó a la nada, pero como una broma enunciada por el destino, tocaron a su puerta.

Al dar permiso, Erwin entró seguido de un hombre que espabiló por completo a Levi en el acto.

—Levi—El rubio pronunció su nombre, en tanto dirigía una mirada a su acompañante—Eren Jaeger se ofreció como voluntario para salir en el batallón para pasado mañana. Por su expediente, estoy seguro que es perfecto para ser tu subordinado.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Uh? ¿Quién es qué? —Mikasa no entendía a que se refería Sasha, no obstante la sonrisa picarona que mostraba su amiga le daba un mal presentimiento.

—¿Cómo que quién es qué? ¡Pues tu prometido, tonta! —Sin reticencias, la castaña tomó la muñeca de la heredera para mostrar la brillante joya en su dedo anular—Neeh Mikasa, no puedo creer que no me lo mencionaras.

La muchacha movió la cabeza de lado a lado, como manifiesto de su desaprobación.

Mikasa se miró el anillo como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí, como si fuera un descubrimiento innovador.

—Y bien ¿quién es? ¿Un lord? ¿Un heredero? —La emoción brillaba en los ojos cafés de Sasha. La azabache tragó grueso.

—Un heredero—Contestó de sopetón Mikasa, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre de su amiga y apartándose de ella. Recurrió a la pasividad del paisaje de las afueras a través de la ventana, abrazándose su grácil figura. Estaba con los nervios de punta; Sasha la había tomado desprevenida.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Mikasa se tensó completamente. Como deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

Los minutos pasaron. Sasha estaba a la expectativa, pero el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y la Ackerman no parecía dispuesta a mencionar algo más, así que suspiró.

—Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo—Mikasa reconoció la desilusión en el tono de su amiga—Perdóname si te presioné.

Como dolía eso. La chica patata siempre le confiaba sus secretos, su vida personal, sus vivencias del día a día hasta lo más minúsculo sin importarle si Mikasa parecía interesada en saberlo o no. Las dos estaban al tanto de que no era recíproco y Sasha parecía bien con eso, pero no lo merecía. Mikasa la consideraba, quizás, su única amiga.

—Sasha—La llamó, tratando de no vaticinar en la voz, buscando su vivaz mirada café. La chica volteó hacia ella en la extrañez.

—¿Sí?

—¿Prometes que no se lo dirás… a nadie?

Sasha se quedó estática contemplando a su amiga. Jamás había visto a Mikasa de esa manera: tan transparente, susceptible y endeble.

—No lo haré—Era sincera en su respuesta—Te doy mi palabra.

No hacía falta más, le bastaba. Sasha era de confianza, a ella podía decírselo.

—Es Levi.

La noche se extendía sobre el inhóspito campo, ocupado solo por dos hombres que respiraban exhaustos, ambos sin camisa develando brazos, espaldas y torsos musculosos.

—Entonces, capitán—Escuchó a Eren hablar con renovadas energías detrás de él, haciéndolo todavía más increíble—¿Soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser parte de su escuadrón?

Era la segunda persona que lo había dejado así de cansado. Levi aún no lo asimilaba bien, pero el chico Jaeger había estado al borde de patearle el trasero. Apenas pudo ganarle encestando un rodillazo en el estómago del prometido de la reina, cuando los puños de éste ya lo habían dejado bastante magullado.

Había insistido en ponerle a prueba recién Erwin lo había dejado a solas con él. Y era estúpido, lo reconocía, porque se había dejado domar por los celos de saber lo que ese muchacho de ojos esmeraldas había significado en la vida de Mikasa.

—Tch—Escupió a un lado y, con su típico semblante desdeñoso, se levantó mirando a Jaeger con lo más parecido al desprecio—Mocoso de mierda—Masculló yéndose por donde había venido…

Estaba viejo. Era la primera vez que lo aceptaba y lo sentía como tal, ya no era el mismo, no estaba en sus mejores años…

 _Pero bien que le gustaba compartir con una jovencita._

—¡¿EL CAPITÁN LEVI?!

—¡Ssshhh! ¡Baja la voz, Sasha!

—¡Es que es… Es…!—La sorpresa era demasiado grande para la soldado—Yo… es que… Él—Balbuceaba, mientras las palabras de su amiga patinaban en su cabeza—Mikasa… Pero ¿él no es tu primo o algo así?

—No lo es—Contestó segura la de ojos plata—Y aunque así fuese, él… él es muy importante para mí.

Los segundos posteriores, sin veracidad de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, torturaron a Mikasa.

No obstante, la decidida chica patata la tomó por los hombros, mirándola con una seguridad absoluta.

—Yo te apoyo.

A la víspera de la salida al terreno de guerra, todos los soldados tuvieron la oportunidad de visitar sus hogares antes de partir. Era la despedida a la que tenían derecho, donde muchos, verían a sus familiares, amigos y parejas por última vez.

Levi estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero ésta vez era diferente.

Después de días, se reencontraba con Mikasa, para cabalgar de regreso a la mansión en el mismo silencio en el que partieron. Todo estaba tenso, todo era pesado, pero él no quería pasar esa noche con ella de esa manera… Por eso, al dejar los caballos en los establos, tomó a Mikasa entre sus brazos y la estampó contra uno de los muros del recinto.

La besó con pasión, delineó con sus manos las curvas que sublevaban el cuerpo de la azabache; aspiró ese aroma silvestre y natural tan propio de ella. Incluso sudada consideraba exquisito el aroma de la chica. No podía resistirse a ella.

Así que, sin aguantarlo más, guió besos a zonas donde el sol no le llegaba, arrancó gemidos en ese aire libre y helado que los circundaba y, despojándola del uniforme militar, le hizo el amor hasta el delirio.

Tomaron un baño juntos, como recuerdo de las primeras noches en que compartieron. El agua tibia los relajó, sumada a las caricias de los tactos de uno y otro.

Levi estaba seguro, tanto como de que el agua mojaba, como de que el sol salía por el Este, de que quería demasiado a esa chica.

Lo hacía vulnerable, si, pero también lo hacía más humano. Lo hacía sentirse más allá de un monstruo, de alguien cuyo único propósito era el de derramar sangre enemiga, de estar destinado a perder a todo el que quería. Le hacía sentirse querido. Le hacía sentir que la merecía.

¿Pero, acaso, ella estaba en verdad bien con eso?

¿No era egoísta de su parte quererla con tanto ahínco?

¿No era injusto tenerla solo para él, cuando apenas comenzaba a entrar en la adultez?

—¿Mikasa?

—¿Hmm?

—¿No crees que soy muy viejo?

Ella frunció el ceño y lo encaró creyendo no haber oído muy bien. Se movió causando que se derramara el agua de la bañera, viéndolo con extrañeza.

—Lo eres—Contestó sencillamente, besando con sutileza al hombre. —¿Qué con eso?

—Tú eres muy joven.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes un futuro por delante.

—Estoy consciente de eso, Levi—Ya iba entendiendo por donde iba la cosa—Y a mí no me importa. Quiero que seas parte de ese futuro.

En verdad a ella no le importaba. Ella, verdaderamente, lo _ansiaba_ en su vida. No le iba a echar más cabeza al asunto, solo podía degustar esa reconfortante calidez que inundaba su pecho, que lo impregnaba de ganas de sonreír genuinamente. Así que, sus comisuras hicieron realidad ese esbozo de sonrisa que Mikasa tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar, estupefacta, por un momento antes de que el azabache la abrazara por la espalda, apegándola a su abdomen. Él estaba, se sentía, inmensamente... _Feliz._

Y la soldado no tuvo la intención de preguntar. Porque estaba tranquila y a gusto de esa manera, porque en el fondo comprendía y compartía el sentimiento que embargaba a su prometido. Entonces, sus manos tantearon bajo el agua, hasta toparse con los brazos que la rodeaban para terminar hallando las manos del capitán. Manos de dedos ya arrugados por el tiempo que llevaban húmedas. Manos que enredó con la suyas. Manos que plagó de besos dedicados.

Por un instante tan efímero como eterno, tuvieron la intención de permanecer así toda la vida.

Porque todo cuánto querían se encontraba en esas cuatro paredes... Todo.

Una vez decidieron salir, el azabache la tomó en brazos tras envolverla con una toalla. Ella lo siguió por inercia, porque confiaba demasiado en él; así que permitió que la vistiera, con las mejillas pintadas por las acciones de su amante, quien le ponía cada prenda de ropa con un ínfimo cuidado. Quiso hacer lo mismo; él solo se había colocado la ropa interior. Mikasa buscó ropajes cómodos para ingresar al reino de los suyos y, con el mismo esmero, lo vistió. Evocaba la fascinación por ese cuerpo tan contrario al suyo, al que besó en uno de sus muslos, en su abdomen, cuello y, por último y por un tiempo más prolongado, en la clavícula.

No había porque retenerse.

Porque, a pesar de estar convencidos de que regresarían para acariciarse hasta donde los tiempos se los permitieran, esa noche lo harían con mayor ahínco. Con todo el amor que habían gestado sus almas de azabache a azabache, de Ackerman a Ackerman.

Levi durmió como nunca, como siempre que dormía junto a ella. Pero se halló desconcertado al abrir sus ojos antes del amanecer y no encontrarla. Sin embargo, poco después su silueta apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, aún con el camisón de dormir y los cabellos revueltos, pero con una expresión de seriedad afianzada. A medida que se acercó a él, como reteniendo el aire en los pulmones con cada paso, se percató de la carta que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

—Ten.

Él estaba sentado, con los pies descalzos sobre la madera del suelo, mirando sin entender la carta que ella le extendía.

—Es la carta que Petra escribió para ti—La aceptó mecánicamente, buscando los ojos grises de su pupila, pero Mikasa evadía el dichoso contacto. Entonces ella le dio la espalda para hablarle antes de irse—Iré a vestirme.

Regresó su mirada, absorto en una incredulidad que pronto fue disipada, hacia el papel entre sus manos. Ahí estaban escritas las letras que tan importantes eran para su subordinada. Era increíble. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Mikasa pudo haberla tomado, optaba por culpar a las sirvientas de la mansión o alguna soldado del cuartel, pero jamás a la heredera.

Se quitaría las dudas encima, al fin sabría a que se refería Petra; desplegó el papel que evocaba los sentimientos de la mujer.

 _Querido capitán Levi..._

 _O Levi, si bien me lo permitiese_

 _Hoy, con el invierno calándome hasta los huesos, tomo el valor de esclarecer mis más sinceros sentimientos reuniendo todo el valor del mundo_

 _Estoy temblando y presiento que no es por frío_

 _Sepa usted, lo desolada y vacía de cualquier significado que me siento cada vez que entro al cuartel y me hallo nada más que con el saber de su ausencia_

 _He sufrido ahora más que nunca la imperiosa necesidad... de tenerlo a mi lado_

 _Y a pesar de que me empeñe en olvidarlo, no logro dejar de lado éstos sentimientos que fulguran dentro de mi ser._

 _Capitán, le quiero_

 _De la forma más intensa en que una mujer puede querer a un hombre_

 _No quiero permanecer ajena a usted. Quiero ser parte de su vida en el día a día, no solo su subordinada, así que..._

 _¿Nos daría una oportunidad?_

 _Prometo no fallarle_

 _Eternamente suya, Petra Ral_

Se quedó en la vacuidad, admirando el trozo de papel sin mostrar atisbo alguno de emoción. Fue sencillo asimilarlo, pero de todas formas releyó las palabras.

Petra se había enamorado de él y esperaba que le correspondiera...

Y obviamente no podía hacerlo.

Quizás la castaña lo había entendido, pero ¿tanto así era como para apartarse totalmente de su vida? Era arisca, cortante, lo evadía y nunca lo miraba si no más que para las formalidades exigentes del ejército. Suspiró. Al parecer, Petra se había ofendido muchísimo por no recibir respuesta.

No perdió más el tiempo y se puso de pie, dejando la carta sobre la cama. Tomó un baño rápido y luego procedió a ponerse su uniforme; una vez se hubo puesto el cravat, tomó esa carta a la que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y se la guardó en la chaqueta.

Mikasa ya estaba lista; había sacado su caballo y el de él del establo.

Lo encaró con indiferencia entregándole las riendas del paquidermo, montando en el de ella decidida. El heredero no le precedió a montarse en el propio, si no que se quedó ahí de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Mocosa de mierda—Le llamó como acostumbraba, aún a esas alturas, hacerlo.

—¿Qué?—Ella trató de controlar el nerviosismo que la invadía.

—Bésame—Pidió, o mejor dicho ordenó. Mikasa lo encaró aún impertérrita en apariencia, pero el tenue color rosáceo de sus pómulos la delataba ante él.

—¿Aquí?—Con sus ojos, miró de reojo a los alrededores: las sirvientas y los trabajadores los veían desde las ventanas y jardines de la mansión—No es el mejor mo—

Pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, porque el capitán no tenía la menor intención de dejar que se extendiera esa inútil conversación. Importándole un comino, mandando a todos y a todo al demonio, como en aquella reunión que causó un revuelo social entre la nobleza eldiana, haló a la que era la heredera de la fortuna Ackerman, a la que delante de todos era su prima lejana, a su pupila, a la soldado más fuerte de todas y que por ende era una subordinada más, logrando que cayera del caballo con destino a sus brazos... Solo para verla con ese amor que sentía por ella, como llamaradas extenuantes hacia el cielo contenidas dentro del azul de sus orbes, uniendo en el acto ambas bocas con desenfreno, con toda propensión, siendo la pasión hecha hombre, el hombre hecho pasión.

Las caras de todos los servidores se desencajaron, desbocaron, descarrilaron y deformaron. El escándalo fue tremendo, pero a los Ackerman ya no les importaba. No si el gris y el azul eran uno solo, como los dueños de los labios.

Y sin más, partieron allá donde el deber los llamaba, con la joya en el anillo de Mikasa brillando gracias a los primeros rayos del Sol e imperceptibles sonrisas orgullosas.

En la base todo estaba listo para partir, pero el capitán tenía un asunto por zanjar.

Cuando hubo estado con su escuadrón, aún no acostumbrado a Jaeger y Arlert entre los suyos, tocó un hombro de Petra quien parecía sumida en sus propias catedralidades.

—Oi, Petra—La impresión titiló en la mujer, al ver la decisión de su capitán—Leí la carta.

—Ah—Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca. No esperaba ciertamente que le viniera con eso, pero los eventos que había presenciado en la mansión Ackerman recurrieron de su mente, así que se movió evitando el contacto con el azabache—Ya... Ya veo.

—Petra—No iba a desistir—Mereces una respuesta.

—Con todo respeto, capitán—Y entonces, melancólicos pozos de miel se posaron en sus calcedonias—Ya es tarde para eso—Ella continuó su camino, tras él, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. El dolor seguía consumiéndola cada vez que lo tenía cerca; se sentía débil en cuerpo y alma, sabiendo que ese amor no era correspondido. Por consecuente, ella había renunciado a él, había desistido. No había algo por lo que pelear... Porque desde el inicio, él nunca le había pertenecido—Por cierto, capitán Levi, el anillo familiar le sienta muy bien a Mikasa.

* * *

Una cantidad incontable de soldados estaba preparada para arribar afuera de los muros. Y, por pertenecer a distintos escuadrones, Levi y Mikasa se hallaban separados; ella iría con sus compañeros y la capitán Hanji en el flanco derecho mientras que él partiría con sus respectivos subordinados con destino al flanco izquierdo. Entre un grupo central, Erwin arribaría a la batalla dirigiéndolos.

La estrategia consistía en atacar al enemigo de sorpresa y superarlos en número. Las tropas estacionarias estaban listas para atacar en todo caso.

Sí todo salía bien, si el plan funcionaba, recuperarían territorio y en el mejor de los casos vencerían a los marleyanos.

Ambos azabaches estaban preparados, con los sentidos bien despiertos a pesar de mantener semblantes neutrales. Pero eso no desmedía la preocupación que sentían el uno por el otro. Con disimulo, Mikasa buscó la figura de su prometido entre tantas capuchas verdes. Al dar con él, los ojos del azabache también la buscaban y nada más con ello, se entendían perfectamente.

 _Eres fuerte._

 _Somos fuertes._

 _Así que vive_

 _Sobrevive_

 _Sobrevivamos, Mikasa_

—Hay una gran probabilidad—La voz de Hanji, cerca de ella, la devolvió a su posición. Hablaba de forma gajosa, hecho inusual, ello llamó la atención de la azabache. No obstante, seguía prendada del intermitente azul—De que ésta sea la última batalla. De que todo ésto al fin termine.

Un parpadeo, una despedida visual, un sentir no evocado en las voces y el grito gutural de Erwin fueron el inicio y el final de todo.

La cabalgata hasta las inmediaciones del muro María les tomaron horas. Antes de salir del último muro entorno a los terrenos seguros, pasarían la noche en un improvisado campamento dentro de Shinganshina, distrito sureño desalojado por lo próximo al terreno de guerra que se encontraba y que había sido blanco de ataques marleyanos en varias ocasiones.

Las llamas de la fogata danzaban vertiginosamente, contrastando con la serenidad de la noche. Mikasa se sentía serena y melancólica, con el viento nocturno revoleando sus cabellos oscuros. No había pisado aquel distrito en años, no desde que era una niña.

Los ronquidos del resto de sus compañeros dormidos irrumpían la pasividad nocturna. Hacía frío, recién la nieve tenía pocos días de haberse retirado. Hanji descansaba recostada en un hombro de Moblit y Sasha, pronta a babear, lo hacía en un hombro de la Ackerman; Jean yacía desparramado en el suelo, sumido en sueños en los que juraba Mikasa, estaban relacionados con caballos, por los relinchidos que emitió un par de veces el castaño.

Más allá, a metros de ella sentado sobre una roca, un soñoliento Connie hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por permanecer en vilo. A él le había tocado hacer guardia.

Mikasa se puso de pie y se aproximó hasta él.

—Ve a dormir.

—No puedo hacerlo, Mikasa. Es—Bostezo—Es... mi deber montar la guardia esta noche—La voz se le fue apagando hacia lo último. El pobre chico apenas podía mantenerse sentado.

—Tomaré tu lugar—Decidió, sin dejar espacio a negaciones—De cualquier forma no puedo dormir. Tú encárgate de Sasha.

Connie no rechistó y una vez estuvo recostado cabeza a cabeza con la chica patata, no tardó en caer dormido también.

Mikasa se quedó de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba un poco nublado, pero varias estrellas eran observables esa noche. También se fijó en las casas aledañas abandonadas, derruidas por el tiempo. Recordaba esas mismas calles, llenas del bullicio de la gente, los niños jugando y riendo de aquí para allá; inclusive, si cerraba los ojos, era capaz de escuchar las risas de Armin y Eren en sus oídos.

Abrió los ojos. Que diferente era todo ahora. Y como cosa rara, una persona le vino a la mente cuando se miró el anillo que portaba. Nuevamente, contempló el cielo.

¿Cómo lidiaría Levi con Armin y Eren dentro de su escuadrón?

Sí, efectivamente, había un silencio que lejos de calmarlos los ponía en sus cuatro sentidos.

El paulatino insomnio del capitán era una ventaja. Decidió montar la guardia él mismo; Petra y Erd dormían plácidamente apoyados en una pared de una vieja casa. El estratega de Armin, luego de obligarse a permanecer despierto, finalmente había caído víctima del cansancio. Había puesto un ojo en él y Jaeger, quienes actuaban ignorando la existencia del otro, como si no se encontraran ahí. Inevitablemente eso había incitado la curiosidad del azabache; ya conocía la historia por parte de Mikasa, pero ahí estaban los otros protagonistas.

Se imaginó a sí mismo junto a Farlan e Isabel en su situación. De estar ellos con vida, definitivamente no querría llegar a ese punto. Haría lo posible por mantener a sus amigos junto a él.

También reparó en el de ojos esmeraldas. No tenía mucho sentido a que el prometido de la reina, alguien quien ya tenía aprovechada su seguridad, se uniera a una misión que no le garantizaba para nada regresar entero o con vida. Quizás lo hacía para demostrarle su valentía a las masas. Levi de algo estaba seguro: algún jodido beneficio estaba buscando el muchacho de ello.

—Oi, Eren—El único despierto era el futuro rey, quien parecía más concentrado en ver el cielo nocturno echado sobre la hierba—¿Por qué te uniste a la legión?

El muchacho no lo encaró para responder. Se tomó sus sendos segundos en hacerlo.

—Yo quiero ser participe de esto—Respondió con seguridad—Quiero liberar a Eldia.

Era una respuesta conmovedora, pero para Levi, no lo suficiente. Acostumbraba a leer entre líneas, pues no era sencillo para el capitán confiarse de cualquiera, menos con los antecedentes del castaño.

—Tch—Sus ojos, pequeños y penetrantes, taladraron la nuca del muchacho tal cuales cuchillas a un titán—Una nación no consigue su libertad solo por ganar una guerra.

—Lo sé, capitán—Y entonces lo miró, con esmeraldas indescifrables—Pero es el primer paso para retornar a la grandeza y no dejar que ninguna otra nación se atreva a pisotearnos. ¿Por qué pelea usted, capitán? ¿Qué lo motiva? Sé que usted es muy fuerte, así que, ¿qué impulsa su fuerza?

Inmediatamente, la imagen de Mikasa recurrió a su cabeza, como un clic instantáneo. Sabía la respuesta a cada pregunta hecha por su subordinado. Se las había planteado a sí mismo en su momento años atrás.

—Sobrevivir—Contestó a secas.

—¿Para qué?

 _Para vivir junto a ella._

—No es tu problema, mocoso entrometido. Vete a dormir.

Allá afuera la guerra aguardaba por ellos.

Por él.

Por Mikasa.

Estaba en un punto de no retorno. La realidad que los acechaba era mordaz en cada momento, en cada instante; la azabache, al igual que todos los que se habían ganado lugar en su hermético corazón, decidía permanecer a su lado sin importar las circunstancias. Por más que la quisiera proteger, alejarla de cualquier perjuicio, cuidarla de todo daño, no era su decisión.

Solo podía confiar.

Confiar en ella, pensó mirando la rubra nocturna del cielo. Confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Después de todo...

—Al final... Nadie sabe el resultado.

* * *

Los caballos volvían a la marcha; solo el ruido del azote del viento contra las capas verdes ondeando las alas de la libertad y el determinante silencio de los soldados acompañándolos. Las puertas hacia el exterior habían sido abiertas. La división de bajo el mando de Hanji atravesaba el terreno baldío; a ochocientos metros, los cuerpos sin vida comenzaron a aparecer en cantidades, la mayoría de los que algunas vez fueron sus compañeros.

El panorama era desolador, nauseabundo. El verde natural, los árboles y la vida silvestre yacía exterminada, derruida entre cráteres, caballos y soldados sin vida, casquetes de bala, cuchillas, cañones. Y aún así, faltaban kilómetros antes de llegar al frente; el frío helando sus cuerpos, sus mentes sublevadas por el sabor a muerte que condimentaba la escena, el ruido de cañones y bombas siendo detonados a pocos metros.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Tenían que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir adelante, ir más allá, cumplir con la misión que los había llevado hasta ahí, porque los caídos _no serían en vano._

 _Nadie_ iba a morir en vano.

—¡Mike!—Alcanzaron el frente. Ahí, el líder de escuadrón más alto de todos dirigía los ataques a cañón entre las trincheras.

—¡Cuidado!

Una bala de cañón cerca de ellos. Mikasa arreó a su caballo del lado contrario; Sasha y Connie no tuvieron mucha suerte, habían caído de sus pura sangre duramente, mientras miembros del escuadrón del castaño habían sido alcanzados por la bala.

—¡Malditos marleyanos!—Gritó una enfurecida Hanji—Mike, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Hay alrededor de veinte soldados de los suyos. Están armados hasta los dientes—El hombre entonces movió su nariz e inspiró profundo, señal de que estaba olfateando la zona—¡Se acerca otra granada!

El soldado empujó a la castaña lejos. Mikasa, haciendo uso de su fuerza tomó a Sasha subiéndola en su caballo y ordenó a Jean hacer lo mismo con Connie. Afortunadamente, fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para evadir el bombardeo. La zona donde habían de pie estado ahora era un cráter considerable. Algunos lamentos se apagaron para que otros tomaran lugar: soldados moribundos y soldados aún sin rasguño alguno resultaron alcanzados.

La azabache tomó con firmeza la riendas de su caballo. Entre el humo, la silueta de los enemigos fue divisible en sus orbes de plata, entonces sacó el fusil táctico M4A1 que le correspondía.

—¡Mikasa, Jean, Sasha! ¡Adelante, acaben con esos desgraciados! Connie, encárgate de ayudar a los heridos. Moblit tú vas conmigo—La seriedad tomaba la responsabilidad de la situación en la capitán. Nada más oír la orden, los cuatro acataron las órdenes.

Abriéndose paso entre el humo, Mikasa avanzó sin retenciones. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía hacia donde tenía que ir, todo su instinto la dirigía. Sin dudar, comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra hacia las cabezas que su ojo crítico encontraba a su paso, asegurándose que portaran el uniforme característico de los marleyanos.

El enemigo tenía un avance dominante sobre los eldianos, hasta ese momento. Hasta que Mikasa apareció, por supuesto.

—¡¿Qué es esa mujer?!—Gritó un hombre desconcertado con la velocidad y destreza con la que la mujer azabache acababa con sus compatriotas. El miedo se lo comía, pues nunca había visto a algo o alguien igual.

Los marleyanos se hallaban tan centrados en tratar de huir de Mikasa o de atacarla, por lo que Jean y Sasha aprovechaban la distracción para acabar con ellos. Pronto, los demás soldados lograron atacar al enemigo.

Mikasa se detuvo. Parecía no haber más enemigos, pero mantuvo su guardia alta. El silencio repentino no era una buena señal, lo confirmó cuando cuatro granadas estallaron a punto de afectarla y más disparos envolvían la carnicería.

Eran demasiados.

* * *

—Capitán, no hay nadie.

Algo no pintaba bien.

El escuadrón de Levi había llegado al frente cercano al distrito Quinta. Estaba desolado, destruido y árido, pero ausente de batalla. No habían soldados ni del bando eldiano o del marleyano, no con vida. No se escuchaba la detonación de las bombas, ni las ráfagas de los disparos. Nada, sino silencio absoluto.

—¿La trinchera está abandonada?—Armin no cabía en su sorpresa. Estaba atónito ante la imagen que sus ojos azules contemplaban.

—Tenía entendido que los marleyanos tenían dominados los terrenos cercanos a Quinta...—Añadió una perpleja Petra.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?—Se preguntó un confundido Erd.

—Esto es extraño—Concordó Jaeger por igual. Levi oía a cada uno de sus compañeros, al igual que ellos no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a la situación.

Miraron a su alrededor, pero nada, la soledad se hallaba donde se posaran los ojos. Solo los cuerpos en estado de putrefacción, que también despertaba sus curiosidades, puesto que no habían soldados que se hayan encargado de darles sepultura.

Erd bajó de su caballo, para que luego le siguieran Petra, Armin y Eren. Ya no había siquiera un pasto que pisar, cayó en cuenta el capitán sobre su caballo. Sus ojos examinaron el terreno por entre las tricheras, siguiendo patrones irregulares sobre la superficie; parecía torneada, como levantada, como si hubiera sido escarbada.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—El Ackerman levantó su mirada, horrorizado, apretó los dientes comprendiendo la situación, para hallar a Erd acercarse a uno de los cuerpos.

—¡Aléjense!—Armin y después de él Eren entendieron poco después también.

El rubio corrió halando consigo a su compañero, tan rápido como pudo. Eren arrastró a Petra con él y Levi movió su caballo para tratar de alcanzarlos, pero el estallido fue inmediato. Un pitido se apoderó de sus sentidos auditivos, chirriante y ensordecedor, las cabezas les dieron vueltas. Levi terminó arrojado hacia la tierra, pero logró colocarse en pie antes de impactar contra el suelo. Sus ojos fueron incapaces de ver y se levantó un polvero atroz.

Desesperado, buscó a sus subordinados. Los llamó por los nombres pero ninguno respondió. Se llevó parte de la capa a la boca, con intenciones de no tragar el terrero y elevar la voz en el llamado del resto; nadie respondió... No hasta que, por fin, escuchó a personas tosiendo.

Eren salía de la nube enceguecedora abrazando el frágil cuerpo de Petra con él.

—¡Capitán!—Exclamó el muchacho, al cual pudo ver el azabache que tanto él como su subordinada se encontraban bien. Se sintió más tranquilo, pero seguían sin hallar rastro de Arlert y Guin.

La nube de polvo se fue disipando y entonces, el Ackerman distinguió la voz de uno de los rubios pidiendo ayuda.

Corrió seguido por los castaños en dirección a donde lo llamaban, temiéndose una tragedia. Cuando la bruma de polvo lo permitió, encontraron a Erd a salvo con algunas heridas menores, aunque con la capucha hecha trozos, mientras que del menor no se podía decir lo mismo.

—¡Armin!—Para sorpresa de Levi, Eren corrió hacia el chico con la preocupación al borde, con intenciones de auxiliarlo.

El joven estratega habría salido solventado de la explosión de las minas, excepto por su brazo izquierdo, extremidad que brilló por su ausencia y por el charco de sangre que se extendía bajo ellos. El prometido de Historia, sin esperar nada, arrancó un trozo de su propia capucha para improvisar un torniquete para el rubio.

—Gracias—Dijo el muchacho, antes desconcertado, para seguido mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

—Para eso están los amigos.

Levi visualizaba a sus subordinados pasmado, aunque impertérrito. Pudo respirar más tranquilo al darse cuenta que todos conservaban sus vidas fuera de peligro alguno, no obstante, el peligro al que estaban expuestos era demencial. Podía haber sido reducidos a menos de un brazo en un instante, sin siquiera haber peleado.

Era la segunda ocasión en que encontraba un campo minado, esta vez, todos habían salido mejor parados. La primera vez todo acabó en una lluvia de pedazos de soldados de ambos bandos.

 _Mikasa..._

La azabache, ¿qué clase de obstáculos estarían enfrentando los del escuadrón de Hanji? Sólo deseaba que tuvieran la misma suerte que ellos al salir vivos de allí, pero no podía estar en paz sabiendo lo desastroso que podía resultar todo. Era un azar del destino, una ruleta rusa que podía o no jugar a su favor.

—¡Muévanse!—Exclamó el heredero, tomando las riendas de su caballo e impulsándose para subirse—No podemos perder el tiempo aquí.

Sabía que pronto aparecerían los marleyanos para confirmar que hayan caído en la trampa.

Así que, pasando más allá de las trincheras, emprendieron la marcha hacia la central del campo de guerra.

—Tch. Ni se les ocurra bajar la guardia.

No podían darse ese jodido lujo.

El trote perduró por minutos que parecían presos de una sinuosa eternidad; al paso, oyeron a lo lejos las detonaciones de bombas, como un murmullo minúsculo en la lejanía. Levi se esforzaba en mantener su concentración ahí, pero el sonido lo perforaba. Venía de allá, lo sabía, de allá donde estaba su amada. Y él estaba ajeno a su estado, a su seguridad, a todo. Si algo le ocurría... Si algo no previsto venía... _La perdería._

—¡Capitán!—La voz de Petra lo trajo de vuelta justo a tiempo.

Arreó a su paquidermo entre los arbustos y árboles muertos, tomó sus armas asegurando que estaban preparadas en el chaleco y la cangurera. Su escuadrón estaba listo, inclusive Armin en quien indagó si se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para participar en la batalla. El chico no iba a flaquear en el cometido, estaba determinado a seguir adelante.

Guió a Eren y los otros por un camino silencioso. Pronto, sus auditivos distinguieron los pasos disfrazados de los soldados enemigos por sobre el suelo polvoroso. Eran una veintena considerable. Una risa seca quiso salir de su boca, porque la ironía ululaba la escena... Ellos tan solo eran cinco. Cinco miserables soldados, cuatro descartando al herido.

Y, los casquetes de bala comenzaron a ser descargados a raudales, así como las vidas eran tomadas desprovistas de cualquier signo de compasión. En la guerra, la compasión era un término inexacto, una opción no optable, un sinónimo de debilidad, una humillante derrota para el ansioso de poder y una renuncia a la continuidad de la existencia propia.

 _La compasión era una burla a la sobrevivencia_

Los soldados, hechos y amasados para cumplir con su deber, siguiendo las instrucciones de los entes ambiciosos que jugaban a ser los titiriteros de millones de vidas, de millones de sueños, de millones de esperanzas, cayeron desplomados como piezas de dominó. Armin se había cargado a dos, Petra a uno, Erd tres, Eren a cinco y Levi a los nueve restantes en un parpadeo, con disparos precisos en las cabezas de todos.

 _Las víctimas eran solo un esporádico recordatorio del mundo y su crueldad_

Levi no vaciló. Siguió por entre la gruta no visible, pero clara y firme para los instintos, más guiado por el oído que por otra cosa. Los demás hicieron de tripas corazón y siguieron ciegamente al capitán, confiados de la convicción que querían creer era el empuje del azabache.

 _Al final, todos somos egoístas_

* * *

 **Sí, aún no llegamos al final...**

 **La verdad es que se me fue de las manos y Linaje terminó siendo mi pequeño monstruito. Terminé de escribir este drama de los primos no primos y pronto conocerán el final.**

 **Gracias, mil gracias...**

 **Inspiración de todos lados xD de Daft Punk, del manga, del corte pixie de Mikasa, de la Hermandad RivaMika (Yamel, Isabella, Nahomy, sus imágenes son vida) de los comentarios (muy especialmente de Cerisier Jin, me pones a dar brinquitos de felicidad) y de la vida (?).**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **MioSiriban**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

* * *

 **9**

Todo era caos, todo estaba fuera de control, todo se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Habían creído poder seguir; por primera vez, en un largo período, habían conseguido tomar una base marleyana bajo su poder. Mikasa había arrasado con los soldados, de la mano del resto del escuadrón de Hanji. Los demás soldados, sobrevivientes y veteranos, se lanzaron vaticinados a la cruenta batalla. Los fusiles eran ensordecedores; la esperanza brilló.

Pero tan pronto esa luz hubo surgido en los corazones eldianos, se apagó con un soplido. El soplido había sido personificado entre incontables tanques de guerra que venían en dirección hacia ellos, seguidos por pelotones de soldados enemigos.

Estaban perdidos.

—¡Atención!—El grito, ese fervoroso grito cargado de tanto que había llamado la atención de todos, emanó de la garganta de Erwin Smith—¡No llegamos tan lejos para perder de nuevo, no dejamos atrás tantas vidas y sacrificios para permitir que nos arrebaten lo último que nos queda!—Era lo que necesitaban oír—¡Adelante, soldados, adelante! ¡Entreguen sus corazones!

Mikasa recordó porque estaba ahí, porque estaba haciendo lo que mejor podía hacer. Recordó el sentido de su existencia, sí, ese principio que la instaba a seguir el día a día. Era una soldado, la mejor soldado. Era una Ackerman, una tremenda Ackerman. Y sí iba a morir... ¿qué mejor manera había de hacerlo?

 _Que peleando, luchando, buscando ir más allá de las barreras impuestas por la putrefacta degeneración humana, buscando sobrevivir entre un río de desechos infinitos. Buscando vivir, si, vivir, no solo sobrevivir. No solo ser la resignación del que se priva de sentir._

El fusil en sus manos, manos de guerrera y de mujer invencible, manos manchadas de sangre, escupió las balas que se incrustaron en la carne que venía a su paso. No, no buscaba asesinar, ella necesitaba seguir, avanzar, alcanzar. Seguir, conseguir traspasar la frontera a tan solo pasos, no buscaba la victoria para la tierra que la vio crecer, ni honrar las vidas perdidas de sus compañeros. Ella anhelaba seguir y vencer, porque ella quería vivir y seguir.

 _Vivir_

 _Sentir_

 _Seguir_

 _Junto a él_

Y el tiempo se detuvo, cuando los cañones destruyeron tanques y los tanques cañones, los charcos carmesí se hacían extensos por el terreno, cuando un último suspiró se percibió en el lugar. Mikasa vio, una vez más, a la muerte cara a cara, llevándose a uno de los suyos, arrastrando consigo el alma de Sasha.

Hubo expresión en la cara, hubo desolación en el ser, hubo una vertiente de recuerdos, sobre ella. Los ojos perdieron el brillo y un cara de sorpresa fue el último vestigio de expresiva existencia.

—Carne.

Alcanzó a decir Sasha, antes de morir.

Y ella se quedó pasmada, lo suficiente para ser consciente de que lloraba a cántaros. Lo suficiente para que un caldo de ira le hirviera en el estómago y estallara en su entereza. Era esa sensación, ese instinto, ese poder, manejándola a su antojo. Entonces supo que hacer.

Y mató, mató y mató.

Era una ráfaga mortal entre los hombres.

Era el suplicio de quien pierde una vez más aquello que le importa. Era el sentir Ackerman afligido. Era Mikasa, pura e impulsiva Mikasa, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

 _Cortar_

Ya no eran balas, sí no cortes, los que infligía en los enemigos. Acabó con decenas y decenas de ellos en un santiamén, viendo pero no viendo, moviéndose a una velocidad que Jean contemplaba atónito, mientras sus ojos cafés iban y venían de su amiga caída al arma mortal que era la heredera en aquel momento. Las cuchillas se partieron en pedazos y ella cayó de rodillas, mientras retomaba fusiles para seguir avanzando, como sí nada.

—Es increíble...

—¡Sigue, Jean!—El muchacho oyó la voz de su capitán y rebuscó instintivamente seguir el contraataque. No podían vacilar. Miró de reojo el cuerpo de Sasha, sintiendo una profunda pena y, armándose del valor y la fuerza que residía en sí, continuó.

Siguió a Hanji y a Moblit; los tres pudieron continuar sin mayor contratiempo, puesto que Mikasa había acabado con una gran parte de los soldados. Bufó, irónico. Ella sola había acabado con tantos que ni un pelotón entero quizá habría podido.

—Es fuerte—Dijo la capitán de anteojos, con una sonrisa orgullosa observando a su subordinada—Ella y Levi son impresionantes.

—¿El capitán, también?

—Es peor—Jean tragó grueso al oírla—¿O no, Moblit?—El nombrado experimentó un escalofrío, tragando igual que el "cara de caballo".

—No tengo la menor idea de con que diantres están hechos los Ackerman—Comentó Moblit a lo que asintió, tentada de reír, antes de contemplar el cuerpo que yacía no lejos de ellos. Quedó perpleja, lamentada.

—Sasha...

Volvieron a dispersarse, nuevamente, cuando un tanque se aproximaba a ellos a gran velocidad. Corrieron en distintas direcciones; Moblit siempre detrás de la capitán. Más soldados de los suyos se hallaron el mismo destino que su compañera. El dolor, era grande, combustible para la determinación a ganar y evolucionar de ese infierno.

Erwin siguió entre los suyos, comandando los ataques precisos para acabar con los que los superaban en número. El vigor del rubio y la destreza incomparable de la azabache los impulsaba a luchar con gallardía. Sin pensar, siquiera, en el aprecio por sus vidas.

Sin vacilar, como el mismo Erwin, cuando resultó arrastrado y ensangrentado por los enemigos.

No estaban ahí para perder.

Habían alcanzado la cúspide de la batalla. Los enfrentamientos brutales, de entre fusiles y cuchillas, se mostraban feroces ante ellos. Al igual que el escuadrón de Hanji, el escuadrón de Levi se dispersó a unirse a sus compañeros de inmediato. El azabache, con cuchilla en mano y el correspondiente fusil en la otra, abatió contra los enemigos que se encontraba a su paso; con la fuerza y los reflejos actuando, divisó la casi ejecución de uno de los soldados del escuadrón de su excéntrica mejor amiga justo a tiempo. Con un rápido movimiento, traspasó con la cuchilla el estómago del sujeto y le voló la cabeza con el arma. El muchacho, desencajado, se arrastró hasta recobrar la posición.

—¡No te quedes dormido, imbécil!—Le gritó antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Sí, la capitán tenía razón. Jean se cuestionó aquello que había dicho Moblit momentos antes: ¿De qué carajo estaban hechos los Ackerman?

El heredero, no obstante, entre el matadero constante dio con su superior también en pie de lucha. No daba crédito a sus calcedonias cuando halló a Erwin sangrando a chorros, pero concentrado en seguir junto a sus subordinados.

—¡Oi, Erwin!—Acabó pronto con los que batallaba el comandante—Lárgate de aquí.

—Levi—Siguió olímpicamente de él—Debes ir al frente.

—¿Qué?

—Los hemos doblegado, Levi. No podré seguir mucho más, pero intentaré llegar—Le informó, inmutable. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—Mikasa nos trajo mucha ventaja. Ella está alcanzando los terrenos del enemigo y Hanji la está siguiendo. Debes ir allá.

Su impulso quiso domar sus pies y avanzar hasta donde se enteraba que estaba su prometida, más el estado del rubio ante él era alarmante. Perder a Erwin, quien los había guiado hasta tan lejos, no iba a ser para nada favorable.

—Erwin... Tú...

—No tenemos todo el día Levi.

Forzoso y maldiciendo en su cabeza, continuó con el rumbo. Corrió entre los soldados, dejando atrás al comandante, centrado del porqué y del para qué tenían que seguir con los objetivos de tan cruenta guerra. Pero, no conseguía dar crédito. Su azabache, su pupila, su prometida había llegado tan lejos por su cuenta ¿Cómo era posible eso? Casi un centenar de enemigos caídos yacían en su trayecto. Tuvo la corazonada de quien había sido la perpetradora de la masacre.

La vio moverse, ágil y gallarda, contra todo uniformado de azul que se le atravesaba. Se movía como una fiera entre los hombres, como un animal salvaje entre cadenas. Una leona, eso parecía ser Mikasa, subyugada por la ira y el dolor de la pérdida con cuchillas en cada mano.

Aunque respiraba errática y tenía unos cuantos cortes, él no tenía más intenciones que de imitarla. Se abrió pasó empuñando sus armas y arremetió entre el centenar que caía reducido más y más ante ellos, entre gritos desesperados y gemidos ahogados.

¿Cuánto tiempo perduró aquello? ¿Cúanto tiempo, fueron ráfagas instintivas y sanguinarias entre el mar de vidas arrebatadas?

Fue hasta que, ante ellos, no hubo más que un barco enorme. Habían llegado al mar.

En el muelle construido por los marleyanos, que había contiguo al barco, un único hombre estaba en pie, vestido de traje y aplaudiendo como sí nada.

—¿Qué...?

—Me impresionan—Exclamó el hombre, caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos, quienes no bajaron la guardia.

—¿Quién es usted?—Indagó Levi, con la voz alzada.

—No importa quién soy yo, sino quiénes son ustedes—Más que una respuesta, aquello despertó más dudas en los azabaches—Son los Ackerman, ¿no es así, Eren?

¿Eren? Al oír el nombre, los dos atinaron a moverse pronto y voltear, pero ya era tarde. Lo último que visualizaron antes de encontrarse con la llana oscuridad, fueron los cabellos largos y castaños más unas estelas esmeraldas carentes de brillo.

Lo primero fue el olor, un fastidioso olor a humedad que reverberó el asco en Levi y uno que confundió a Mikasa. Al despegar los párpados, todo era borroso, como quien se los presiona por un largo período de tiempo. El aturdimiento los tenía adormecidos, pero distinguieron las siluetas del otro; aquello fue lo que los desesperó.

Se sacudieron, violentos y salvajes, como lo haría un depredador al ser atrapado. Las cadenas crearon un sonido estruendoso y, aunque forcejearon con el acero que los amarraba, fue imposible librarse. La ira fue mayor en Levi, quien comprendió más rápido todo. Cuando vio a Mikasa el corazón casi se le salió. Cinco cadenas la retenían en tobillos, muñecas y cuello, como si su hermosa azabache fuera una bestia. Entendió, por la firme presión en esas mismas partes pero en él, que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones.

 _Pero no, joder, ella no._

Mikasa ardió, con toda la impulsividad que la sacudía, contra las cadenas por un rato, incluso después de que el capitán se quedó inmóvil. No sólo era la cólera, la rabia y la frustración; también era un inconmensurable temor el que la motivaba.

Cuando comenzó a gritar sin reticencia a que se le rasgara la garganta, él le habló.

—Mikasa, basta.

—¿Basta? ¿Cómo me dices que basta? ¡Estos malditos nos tienen como perros!—Intentó forcejear nuevamente, esperanzada, pero nuevamente fue en vano.

Porque era horrible. Era tétrico. No podía resignarse a ver a la persona que más quería en ese mundo dentro de una celda, menos con gruesas cadenas. Para ella, para él, para ambos, esa visión era una grotesca pesadilla.

Los dos estaban, dentro de todo, atónitos, asimilando todo con vértigo. La guerra. Las bombas. Las muertes. Sasha. Erwin... Eren.

—Eren—Murmuró ella, con un odio furtivo como si el mero nombre fuera repulsivo. Él había estado en sus últimos momentos de consciencia. Había colaborado para que ellos terminaran ahí.

Alzó otra vez sus orbes de plata, sintiendo a fin de pinchazos invisibles en determinadas áreas de su cuerpo. Levi mantenía la cabeza gacha, su cabellera negra impedía verle la mitad del rostro. Sabía, con solo verlo, que contemplaba la antítesis de una tormenta que podía desatarse en cualquier momento.

Fue entonces que oyeron pasos. Uno, dos, tres; zapatos de diferentes colores oscuros salieron de las sombras y una luz fue encendida. Lo que había al otro lado de la celda eran encimeras, tubos de ensayo, ... era un laboratorio.

Tres hombres aparecieron, abrieron la celda. Se impresionaron de encontrarlos despiertos.

—Díganle a Zeke que despertaron—Uno de ellos se marchó.

Los dos Ackerman miraron con desconfianza y crudeza a los restantes, pero ellos ni se detuvieron a verles. Levi reaccionó de inmediato cuando se acercaron a Mikasa; la azabache y él se sacudieron con renovadas fuerzas, tantas que los hombres dudaron en acercarse a la aguerrida soldado. Cuando se armaron del valor para tomarla de uno de los brazos, recibieron mordidas feroces. Los gritos de los dos retumbaron en el lugar, la ferocidad de los dientes arrancó piel, haciéndoles sangrar y mientras Levi, hacía sonar y sonar las cadenas entre sí.

—Maldita...

—Zorra de mierda.

Sí, los insultos a _su_ prometida lo enardecieron más de lo que ya era posible. Levi no aguantaba. No, no podían tocarla, no tenían derecho a poner esos mugrientos dedos en ella.

—¡Aléjense, cabrones! ¡Hijos de perra, no se acerquen a ella! ¡No la toquen!

Las soldaduras de las cadenas comenzaron a chirriar, cosa que además del temperamento descolocado del azabache alarmó a los hombres. Uno de ellos gritó por ayuda; pronto, tres hombres más aparecieron.

—Adelante.

Berreó, se impulsó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Les gritó, los maldijo, les escupió, pero no se detuvieron. Los hombres sacaron unos palos eléctricos y comenzaron a golpearlos a ambos. Pero ellos no declinaron, ni siquiera cuando más sujetos entraron a la pobre celda. La primera en caer fue ella. Cuando lo hizo, Levi, atiborrado de un miedo egregio y una desesperación magna, perdió la razón en un instante. Las soldaduras volvieron a chirriar; los hombres temieron, porque por más que lo golpeaban sin compasión con aquellos palos, por más que el hombre sangraba y sangraba, no caía como la mujer.

Observó la gota que rebalsó el vaso: enterraron inyectadoras de agujas gruesas en la pálida carne de su prometida y extrajeron la sangre de ésta.

De un momento a otro, ya no sintió las cadenas reprimiéndolo y oyó a los hombres exclamar cosas inentendibles.

Afortunadamente para ellos al segundo el azabache se desplomó inconsciente.

* * *

Al despertar, sus ojos buscaron el sitio donde se suponía que estaba ella.

La halló ahí, durmiendo profundamente sobre un mísero colchoncillo. Su inmaculado rostro mostraba unas pronunciadas ojeras, varios moretones decoraban su piel, turbando el órgano dentro de su pecho, jamás le había visto un rostro tan cansado. Si sabía que Mikasa amanecía con ojeras cuando no dormitaba bien, lo que explicaba que ella no había dormido nada bien.

Exhaló una bocanada de aire por la boca, ¿cuánto tiempo perdió el conocimiento?

Por el vello que sintió en la mitad inferior de la cara, imaginó que bastantes días.

No había sino una tenue bombilla alumbrándolos.

Se sentía débil, lánguido, escuálido. No sabía cómo permanecían con vida, por qué los tenían allí, por qué hacían todo aquello. No vivía en condiciones tan miserables desde que estuvo en la ciudad subterránea sendos años ya. Pero, ésta vez, le pareció, dolía más. Dolía porque no era un afán por simplemente buscar sobrevivir para sí mismo, si no que ahora lo que más quería en el mundo estaba junto a él.

Y claro que la quería junto a él.

Pero no así. No así.

 _Porque, cuando hay esperanzas en un mundo obsceno y manchado, ese mundo las aplasta. Las tortura._

—¿Levi?

—Mikasa...

Ella despertó. Se refregó los hermosos ojos ahora algo ahuecados con desgano y se arrastró a él hasta donde las cadenas se lo permitieron. Su prometida le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que sabía él, delataba lo feliz que se sentía en ese preciso instante. Y mierda, que le dolió. Ella se sintió feliz sencillamente porque él había despertado.

 _Mikasa no merece el dolor que ha plagado éste mundo._

Él también lo hizo. Con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano debido al cansancio y la debilidad, se movió hacia ella. La azabache alargó los dedos de la mano y él lo hizo igual. Los dedos se rozaron y eso fue, para ellos, como beber agua en medio del desierto, como probar algo que llevas deseando desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. La electricidad que surgía entre ambos al tener sus pieles en contacto los incentivo en demasía, aunque solo lograran que los meñiques de lado y lado se enredaran.

Como quería él romper esas cadenas de mierda y llevarla lejos de todo lo malo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Creo que cuatro días—Claro. No había modo exacto de saberlo—Yo... empecé a temer que tú...—Ella murmuró en un hilo de voz.

—No pienso morir tan miserablemente—Dijo con firmeza, buscando transmitirle algo de seguridad a la azabache. Lo logró.

—Ellos vienen todos los días a tomar muestras de nuestra sangre. Aún cuando tú no despertabas lo hacían. Todos los días una mujer viene a dejar comida... También te inyectó como una especie de suero. Me dijo que con eso no era necesario que comieras—Informó Mikasa, impertérrita.

—¿Segura qué eso es todo? ¿No volvieron a golpearte?—Ella negó.

—De cualquier forma eso no los detendrá.

—Joder, Mikasa...

—Y también... Me han dejado inconsciente—Levi se inquietó al oírla, pero ella hizo un gesto para calmarlo—No me han hecho nada, solo que al terminar de tomar la sangre me inyectan para dejarme inconsciente.

—¿Por qué...?

—Ellos no dan explicaciones Levi.

Sí, en esos momentos de zozobra, solo les quedaba la resignación.

Por eso, aún apretando los dientes, tuvo que ver como día tras día tipos diferentes y caras ya conocidas venían a cumplir con la rudimentaria y dolorosa rutina. Las agujas eran ordinarias y dolorosas, al punto que las zonas en donde los atravesaban quedaban con la molestia por eternas horas. Aún después de la pérdida de conocimiento inducida.

Sí, los días pasaban, quizás también las semanas. Levi seguía tensándose cada vez que se aproximaban a Mikasa; era ella, de los dos, quien más tranquila asumía la situación, aunque más de una vez se exaltó cuando golpearon nuevamente a su prometido por gruñir al oírla jadear de dolor por un pinchazo. No obstante, con ella no habían vuelto a utilizar los palos eléctricos.

Se percataron de que las soldaduras de las cadenas habían sido robustecidas con tornillos reforzados. También, cada día lucían más demacrados. Sus sedosos cabellos negros ahora estaban desaliñados, una barba fastidiosa se apreciaba en el rostro del azabache haciéndolo ver mucho mayor y comenzaban a adelgazar.

No vieron nunca que trabajaran en el laboratorio, más tenían la sospecha que era utilizado cuando ellos se hallaban indeliberados. Los hombres jamás les contestaban sus preguntas, ni aunque fueran educados o los insultaran, siquiera los miraban a la cara. Si quiera decían cualquier cosa.

Los dejaban bañarse esporádicamente lanzándoles unos jabones y permitiendo el paso del agua a través de unos aspersores en el techo. Lo más humillante, además de las míseras colchonetas, eran los recipientes puestos para que pudieran hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. La mujer que les dejaba la comida se los llevaba diariamente.

Entre esos días de frustración, Levi se planteó seriamente lanzar su recipiente con las heces y la orina sobre la mujer.

Tampoco hablaban gran cosa entre ellos. Dormían mucho, cosa que no entendían a que se debía, si a las inyecciones o las comidas. Ni siquiera habían tocado el tema de su compromiso, ni nada, porque era incómodo y triste pensar en si siquiera llegarían a casarse.

Hubo entonces un día, que apareció ante ellos, el mismo hombre del muelle junto al mar el cual estaba de pie, mirándolos fríamente. Rubio, de lentes.

—Despertaron antes de lo esperado—Dijo, como sí nada—Soy Zeke... Y ustedes son...—Antes de añadir algo más, el rubio percibió una ira capaz de aplastarlo en los irises grises y azules respectivamente—Fascinantes...

Nunca había visto miradas que transmitieran tanto.

Nunca le habían escupido el odio con solo verlo. Era ser atravesado con filosas lanzas. Si su fascinación no fuera excelsa, se habría estremecido. Más sin embargo de igual forma, un cosquilleo se extendió por su columna.

Más allá del objetivo principal, ese par de azabaches eran magníficos. Con solo verlos lo sabía.

—Imagino que tú eres Mikasa—Comentó, viéndola a ella—No creo que seas tú—Seguido se dirigió a Levi en un intento de sonar divertido. Pero nada ahí lo era—Levi y Mikasa Ackerman...

—¿Qué mierda quieres?—Espetó, ya harto, el mayor de los herederos.

—Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo—Zeke dijo centrado ahora en él—Según me dijo Eren, ustedes pertenecen a la estirpe de la nobleza más cercana al rey. O, en este caso, a la reina.

—No tenemos nada que ver con la reina—Respondió en ésta oportunidad Mikasa.

—¿Quién dijo que esto tenía que ver con ella?

No entendían. No entendían absolutamente nada.

 _Entonces, ¿para qué nos quieres, hijo de puta?_

—Creo que al menos merecen saber porqué están aquí.

El hombre abrió la celda, entrando como si nada, cerca de ellos. Se sentó en el suelo despreocupadamente, cruzando las piernas y apoyando las manos en la superficie. Vio a Mikasa y luego a Levi. Aunque lucían que daban pena, la altivez y el desdén seguían siendo característicos de ambos.

—Su linaje es más importante de lo que creen—Atinó a decir Zeke, estirándose—Fuerza sobrehumana, destreza incomparable, habilidades en combate desmedidas ¿Nunca se preguntaron de dónde proviene todo eso?

Los dos guardaron silencio. Tampoco dieron algún indicio a Zeke. Luego de ser tan transparentes en el odio, los Ackerman parecían haber alzado una pared emocional gradual.

—Son los únicos de su estirpe, los únicos con habilidades innatas que quedan... Están en peligro de extinción.

—Como animales—Mikasa lo interrumpió. Su certero comentario, anudado a la comparativa puesta la situación en que estaban inmersos, fue como una estocada.

—Ve directo al grano, marleyano de mierda—La sola presencia de ese tipo le ponía irascible. Zeke hizo una mueca tras el comentario mordaz.

—No soy marleyano—Agregó el rubio como si eso fuera lo verdaderamente ofensivo—Yo busco lo mismo que ustedes: liberar a Eldia. Y la única esperanza que tiene nuestra nación, es el poder de ustedes dos.

Se miraron entre ellos, lo volvieron a ver a él, miraron al suelo y Levi bufó.

—Tch, lo único que eres es un maldito lunático.

—Lamento si mis medios son algo drásticos, pero es lo necesario para ponerle fin a ésta guerra.

—¿Tratándonos como unos miserables?

—En sus plenas potestades habrían acabado con mi gente y habrían escapado.

—Claro, porque tu gentuza resulta muy agradable.

—De haberlos dopado indefinidamente habrían caído en un coma. Deberían estar agradecidos.

—¿Agradecer? Si serás cabrón...

—¿Qué tiene que ver Eren en todo esto?

Mikasa, quien había guardado silencio durante la disputa verbal, se dirigió dubitativa pero recia en su pregunta hacia Zeke. Los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en ella, escrutándola.

—Alguien debe dirigir la nación hacia su verdadero esplendor. Él es el más capacitado para hacerlo.

Levi enarcó una ceja, con una duda picándolo en las entrañas.

—¿Qué hay de Historia?

—A estas alturas, él ya debió haberse encargado de ese problema.

Los azabaches temiendo lo mismo, se miraron. Todo estaba en juego.

—Bien, debo irme. Piénsenlo, es un bien común. No deberían resignarse a morir cuando pueden dar más—El rubio se puso de pie y salió de la celda, no obstante el mayor de los herederos lo detuvo.

—Oi, tengo una pregunta—Zeke lo miró de reojo, instándolo a que continuara—¿Estamos en Marley?

—No.

* * *

Zeke venía a visitarlos todos los días, durante al menos una hora. La mayor parte de su visita, el rubio hablaba mayormente solo, con contadas palabras salidas de la boca de los Ackerman.

 _Y mientras, ellos se pudrían._

O al menos eso sentían, cada vez que se quedaban observando al otro. No lo soportaban.

Mikasa cada vez que lo hacía rememoraba. Revivía las caricias, los besos, los anhelos. El como el hombre frente a ella la había hecho mujer, la tranquilidad de pasearse por los terrenos de la mansión, los entrenamientos. ¿Dónde había quedado esa fuerza? ¿Nunca más volvería a lograr algo junto a él, más que rozar sus dedos? Se le quebraba el alma. Pensar en ello, era más doloroso que cualquier aguja hundida en la piel.

Y para Levi no era menos. No, porque era inaudito. Era un escupitajo del destino el que todo acabara allí, luego de tanto.

Luego de haber conseguido un propósito propio, luego de haberse planteado un objetivo.

Por eso no se rindió. Por eso, posteriormente, aprovechaba cada minuto de consciencia y de ausencia para forcejear contra las cadenas. Le importaba poco, o nada, destrozarse las muñecas para liberarlas de los grilletes. Lo haría en caso de ser necesario.

Cuando el primer tornillo en torno a la soldadura se aflojó, Mikasa lo imitó.

Cada que aparecían los sujetos que les sacaban la sangre, muestras de saliva e inclusive líquido espinal en algunas veces, procuraban esconder de su perímetro las soldaduras casi zafadas. Los músculos ya estaban exhaustos por el sobreesfuerzo, pero aguantarían.

 _Ellos debían, tenían que, ansiaban continuar. Eran fuertes, lo más fuertes…_

Más de una vez, llegaron a la conclusión de que perderían la cordura en ese cautiverio maldito. Cada que veían a Zeke, el odio hacia él se acrecentaba. Pero si no habían enloquecido antes, no enloquecerían ahora.

Y finalmente, había llegado el día, justo después de que se fuera el rubio. A Levi le quedaba un último tornillo. Siguió zafándose, con su prometida observando esperanzada forcejeando con sus propias cadenas.

—Creo que necesita una mano capitán.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra.

* * *

 **Me moría por actualizaaaaar. Fueron semanas eternas para mí y mi ausencia se debía a los jodidos cortes de luz que azotan mi país ;_; qué vaina.**

 **Éste capítulo, que por fin sale a la luz, viene dedicado a los buenos amantes del RM con especial mención a Cerisier Jin por sus comentarios (me deleito leyéndolos, no sabes cuanto los aprecio)**

 **Y la verdad éste capítulo es uno (si no el más) doloroso. El desenlace final de Linaje está a tan solo un paso y el simple hecho de haber creado un fic con final es una gran muestra de lo mucho que lo he disfrutado. Sin más, hasta el próximo.**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **MioSiriban**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **SemiAU**

* * *

 **"No te rindas"**

 _No te rindas, aún estás a tiempo_  
 _De alcanzar y comenzar de nuevo,_  
 _Aceptar tus sombras,_  
 _Enterrar tus miedos,_  
 _Liberar el lastre,_  
 _Retomar el vuelo._  
 _No te rindas que la vida es eso,_  
 _Continuar el viaje,_  
 _Perseguir tus sueños,_  
 _Destrabar el tiempo,_  
 _Correr los escombros,_  
 _Y destapar el cielo._  
 _No te rindas, por favor no cedas,_  
 _Aunque el frío queme,_  
 _Aunque el miedo muerda,_  
 _Aunque el sol se esconda,_  
 _Y se calle el viento,_  
 _Aún hay fuego en tu alma_  
 _Aún hay vida en tus sueños._

 _Porque la vida es tuya y tuyo también el deseo_  
 _Porque lo has querido y porque te quiero_  
 _Porque existe el vino y el amor, es cierto._  
 _Porque no hay heridas que no cure el tiempo._  
 _Abrir las puertas,_  
 _Quitar los cerrojos,_  
 _Abandonar las murallas que te protegieron,_  
 _Vivir la vida y aceptar el reto,_  
 _Recuperar la risa,_  
 _Ensayar un canto,_  
 _Bajar la guardia y extender las manos_  
 _Desplegar las alas_  
 _E intentar de nuevo,_  
 _Celebrar la vida y retomar los cielos._  
 _No te rindas, por favor no cedas,_  
 _Aunque el frío queme,_  
 _Aunque el miedo muerda,_  
 _Aunque el sol se ponga y se calle el viento,_  
 _Aún hay fuego en tu alma,_  
 _Aún hay vida en tus sueños_  
 _Porque cada día es un comienzo nuevo,_  
 _Porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento.  
Porque no estás solo, porque yo te quiero._

 ** _Mario Benedetti_**

* * *

 **Linaje Ackerman**

* * *

 **10**

—Creo que necesita una mano capitán.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra.

—Jaeger…

Ahí, de pie, con cara de impávido aburrimiento los contemplaba aquél que los llevó a padecer ese inferno.

El odio no tenía precedentes. Era más ínfimo y perenne que el odio con el que apuñalaban a Zeke. Eren lo sabía.

—Ahí están—Distinguieron detrás del castaño la voz del rubio—Es tu decisión que hacer con ellos, hermano.

 _"¿Hermano?"_

—Libérenlos.

Levi y Mikasa no salían de su asombro.

Así pues, uno de los hombres que les servían a los captores acató la orden. No lo asimilaron del todo; desprenderse de la presión de los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos los dejaba desconcertados.

Mikasa fue la primera en reaccionar. Los ojos se le cundieron en lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba las muñecas y se levantaba con pasos temblorosos. Entonces, un quejido lastimero mermó de su garganta y sus impulsos se movieron por ella.

Abrazó a Levi, quien con los ojos bien abiertos no perdía de vista a los indiferentes Zeke y Eren. Esa sensación que solo la azabache era capaz en provocar en él lo sacó de la estupefacción y, por ende, no se retuvo en estrechar a su prometida entre sus brazos, aún sin quitarles la mirada de encima a los sujetos del otro lado de la celda, con igual menosprecio.

—¿Piensas usarlos, Eren?

—No. —Zeke enfrentó a su hermano, con una ceja levantada. El muchacho parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno a la conmovedora escena y los lloriqueos de la heredera.

—¿Eren?

Ni Zeke ni Levi ni nadie lo predijo. El de mirada esmeralda se movió rápidamente y, sacando de la manga de su chaqueta una daga, atravesó el pecho del rubio con ella.

—… ¿Her…mano…? ¿Por qué…?

El hombre, con sangre escurriendo del pecho y de la boca, se desplomó en el suelo. Una lastimera expresión era visible en su rostro, que se iba tornando pálido y frío, tanto como lo fue Eren viéndole morir a sus pies.

—Los hombres necesitan a alguien que los guíe a la salvación, Zeke. Tú mismo lo dijiste—Contestó, mordaz—Alguien que tenga la capacidad de sacrificarlo todo.

 _Ésta era la única forma de salvarle, de salvarse, de salvar a Eldia_

Añadió, viendo directo a los ojos de Levi:

—Un sacrificio por un bien mayor.

Esperaba que con ello lo entendieran todo.

Pero ellos, al igual que el hombre que los había liberado, estaban petrificados. El capitán mantenía el contacto visual contra las frívolas esmeraldas, afianzando a Mikasa contra él; la azabache por su parte miraba el cuerpo del fallecido anonadada.

Oyeron un grito desgarrador: Eren había asesinado también al otro hombre, cortándole la garganta y acto seguido abrió completamente la celda.

—Síganme. No tenemos todo el día.

Lo miraron desconfiados ¿Seguirlo a él? ¿Quién era ese ente? ¿Qué quería? Realmente no deseaban seguirlo, pero no tenían otra opción.

Se habían refugiado en una pequeña casa dentro de la ciudad marleyana. El mayor de los Ackerman lo había intuido; Zeke les había mentido respecto a la ubicación. Sin más opciones por tomar, tuvieron que seguir a Eren, aún en contra de la desconfianza que les producía.

La pequeña casa era iluminaba por tenues lámparas de aceite, casi todo era viejo y de madera. El recinto contaba con cuatro camas pequeñas, una cocina y un baño.

El muchacho Jaeger les explicó todo. Su hermano, un eldiano hijo de su padre, había sido criado dentro de las filas marleyanas con el fin de acabar con su propia gente. Lo había conocido años atrás, cuando partió por su cuenta para buscar la solución a la interminable guerra por sus manos. Sin embargo, él y su hermano tenían una concepción muy diferente de la liberación eldiana.

Con la confianza ganada y un pequeño ejército a su favor, Eren había llegado a la conclusión que las ideas arraigadas de su hermano no iban a perpetuar la vida de ninguna nación. Básicamente, para Zeke, tanto Marley como Eldia debían _caer_ para _redimirse._

—Entonces, ¿dices que ése pedazo de mierda quería acabar con todos? —Preguntó el capitán al oírlo. Eren asintió.

—No podía permitir que el plan de mi hermano se concretara—Continuó explicando—Intenté persuadirlo muchas veces, pero Zeke en verdad estaba decidido a cumplir ese cometido… Siento por lo que tuvieron que pasar, capitán, Mikasa. Pero era necesario.

Los Ackerman guardaron silencio.

—En algo tenía razón mi hermano. Su poder es necesario para darle fin a ésta guerra sin tregua—Entonces, posó los ojos en la heredera—Mikasa, Armin y la legión ya están al tanto.

La azabache había guardado silencio durante todo el trayecto y durante la explicación de los motivos que tenía el prometido de la reina. Se había mantenido distante; Levi había notado la forma rencorosa con la que avistaba al castaño.

—Dime, Eren—Habló el heredero, con parsimonia en la voz—¿Entonces tu compromiso con Historia es también parte de tu plan?

La duda tenía doble intención.

—Más o menos.

Sentenció.

—Nos veremos más tarde—Eren se acomodó la chaqueta colocándose de pie—Tengo algunos pendientes con los que terminar aún.

El silencio se instaló una vez los Ackerman se quedaron solos.

Mikasa había preparado una crema para cenar; Levi le veía hacer cada movimiento, la manera en que la azabache veía puntos ciegos de la habitación. Algo la aquejaba.

—¿Qué es, mocosa? —La abordó luego de que hubieron ordenado la pequeña cocina, abrazándola por la cintura.

—…

—Sé que no es precisamente cómodo tener que movernos con Jaeger, pero…

—¿Viste la forma en que asesinó a su hermano? Su hermano, Levi, era SU hermano y no le dolió en lo más mínimo hacerlo…

Ella se había identificado. No conocía, en absoluto, al hombre que los había sacado de la celda. Era un completo extraño, un asesino que no tenía compasión ni miramientos. Y no es que ella tuviera la potestad para juzgarlo, pero las decisiones crudas que tomaba Eren eran demasiado. ¿Qué clase de rey podía ser para Eldia ese hombre, cuando no tenía ninguna clase de consideración?

Ver a Zeke morir la hizo verse a ella misma, desangrándose por culpa del castaño. Fue Mikasa, en la adolescencia, sufriendo la pérdida y traición de su hermano al dejarle desamparada junto a Armin.

Un malestar se asentó en su estómago y sintió unas terribles náuseas.

—Oi, saldremos de ésta—Su prometido, acariciando sus tersos brazos, besó sus hombros y cuello con una ternura inusitada—Lo prometo.

Si él lo decía, entonces así sería.

 _Así sería._

Entrada la madrugada, Eren retornó a la pequeña casa. Levi había vislumbrado la silueta del muchacho sin camisa o prenda alguna que ocultara su torso desnudo; fue después de que, luego de muchas caricias y besos clandestinos, su mujer lograra conciliar el sueño.

El futuro rey se mantuvo indiferente a la comprometedora escena en que había hallado a su hermana adoptiva y a su capitán. Había sospechado la relación que éstos mantenían, pero poco le importaba. Era la vida de Mikasa y Levi era un hombre respetable.

—Capitán Levi—Lo llamó, sabiendo que el hombre se hallaba despierto—Necesito hablar con usted a solas.

El azabache se levantó procurando no perturbar el sueño de la soldado. Se hubo puesto en pie y siguió al muchacho, hasta mediar palabras que serían decisivas a futuro.

—Usted es fuerte. El más fuerte, capitán Levi. Tiene un gran poder.

 _Y un gran poder… conlleva una gran responsabilidad._

* * *

Estaban preparados, o al menos ansiaban sentir que lo estaban. Era primordial regresar al pedazo de tierra que los esperaba más allá del mar.

Mikasa seguía intranquila. Para la heredera, la situación que los tenía atados de pies y manos era sumamente delicada y frustrante. Lo sabía, además de que ya su prometido se lo había recordado incontables veces, que si o si debían seguir el plan de Eren.

Pero seguía sin confiarse ni un ápice de su hermano adoptivo.

Por eso no soltaba a Levi. Ansiaba el calor que el hombre le proporcionaba, lo solicitaba, sus manos instintivamente lo buscaban. El capitán se las había apañado para conseguirle unas improvisadas compresas, cuando apareció su problemilla menstrual, motivo que retrasó los planes del Jaeger. También había mentido cuando hubo pasado el ciclo, solo para compartir una última noche junto a su azabache.

Se alistaron a primera hora. Eren les proporcionó unas capuchas de tela marrón y unas hachas de leñador. A ambos Ackerman les parecía una pobre indumentaria, pero cualquier cosa con filo bastaba para ellos. Y eso bien que lo sabía el prometido de Reiss.

—Eren—Era la primera vez, en días, que se dirigía de manera directa al muchacho—Si nos traicionas, yo misma te cortaré la garganta—Y no mentía. Y ellos sabían que no lo hacía.

Interceptaron un edificio unas calles más allá, después de subirse a un carruaje conducido, para sorpresa de los dos herederos, por soldados de la legión.

Mikasa sería la primera en atacar a los guardaespaldas de la edificación que intervendrían. Iría ella sola, cosa que no terminaba de agradar al capitán, luego ellos entrarían para atacar a los soldados marleyanos. El objetivo era el canciller de la nación enemiga, personaje corrupto participe de la dictadura en que se había convertido el gobierno actual. Su objetivo estaba muy claro.

Así se hizo. Mikasa se soltó de la mano del capitán y fue hacia los hombres, acabando con los cuatro guardaespaldas en minutos.

Durante la pelea de la azabache, Eren observó por el rabillo del ojo la manera en que Levi seguía los movimientos de su hermana. El hijo de Grisha era el primero con quien destapaban sin tapujos su relación, besándose esporádicamente y permitiendo roces y caricias frente a él. También no había pasado desapercibida la joya que portaba en uno de sus dedos la azabache.

—Ustedes dos se complementan muy bien—El capitán lo miró, atento.

—Hmp.

—Me alegra que Mikasa lo haya encontrado a usted, capitán—Comentó el muchacho, retornando la mirada a la soldado—Ella necesitaba a alguien que proteger y que la protegiera. Yo no era esa persona. Creo que usted necesitaba lo mismo.

El aludido se tomó su tiempo en responder, transcurrido un rato, Jaeger prefirió concentrarse y prepararse para salir justo cuando Mikasa derribó al último sujeto. Ahí fue que Levi le respondió.

—Al igual que tú no la necesito, Jaeger—Se puso de pie y miró de reojo al muchacho.

El castaño había comprendido esa mirada, antes de abatirse los tres contra los guerreros que se aproximaban.

 _Yo la quiero._

 _La necesito, sí, la necesito respirando y lejos de toda esta mierda_

Habían acabado con el senador, con todos. Habían hecho una perfecta masacre dejando cuerpos cercenados a su paso.

—Lo logramos—Había dicho Armin, quien arribó llegado minutos después con un séquito de soldados. Eren asintió altivo a sus palabras, abrazando por los hombros con un brazo al rubio.

Mikasa no salía del asombro arbitrario de verlos a ambos, cuando bien recordaba que Armin había terminado tan dañado como ella por las decisiones egoístas del castaño. Y como si los amigos pudieran leerle la mente, la observaron a la vez, a lo que ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

La invitaban a unirse al fraternal abrazo.

—Hay que seguir—Levi irrumpió comentando con la mandíbula tensa a su lado. Tenía razón, no habían terminado.

La azabache sin embargo no esperaba que tras abandonar el manchado edificio plagado de cuerpos, detonaran incontables bombas que la dejaran aturdida. Levi la había tomado por los hombros una vez subidos al carro halado por un caballo, que los sacó del lugar. Seguido, se fijó en Armin y Eren. Todos tenían la misma expresión.

Como si lo hubieran previsto.

Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué ella no había estado enterada?

Habían arribado a un muelle, en tanto las sirenas y alarmas sonaban por toda la ciudad. Los guerreros no tardarían en aparecer. Grata fue la sorpresa cuando, en un barco junto al mismo, Hanji, Moblit y Jean estaban ahí.

—¡Heeey, Mikasa! —Era la capitán, moviendo los brazos enérgica para atraer la atención de la soldado. Esta vez, con un parche censurando uno de sus ojos.

Estaba feliz. Saldrían de allí, ya habían sobrevivido, ya estaban listos para partir. Ya no más dolor… No.

 _La esperanza nos trajo hasta aquí_

Incluso sintió aprecio y hasta se sintió agradecida con Eren por llevarlos hasta ahí.

Armin le sonrió, con un deje de felicidad y melancolía, extendiéndole una de sus manos. Ella la tomó, apretando la de su prometido con la otra. Dio unos pasos atraída por el rubio, pero el otro agarre la detuvo. Levi no se movió y por el contrario, le soltó la mano…. A lo que ella, confusa, volteó buscando una explicación.

—Vamos, Mikasa—Instó el muchacho estratega, tratando de hacer que se moviera. Pero ella no lo hizo.

Ella miraba al capitán, solo al capitán, buscando algo. Más él no la miraba a ella… Y eso la aterró.

—¿Levi?

Lo oyó suspirar. Y la miró, las calcedonias brillaban para su parecer causando estragos en su corazón. Se lo decía sin palabras y ella no lo aceptaba, porque era inconcebible. Insoportable.

Sintió los labios aprisionarse con los suyos, con cariño, con amor. Le entregó muchos sentimientos por medio de aquel beso. Pero el sabor era más agrio que dulce, porque ese beso sabía a una única cosa…

—Cuídate, mocosa.

Eren le tomó una muñeca, por lo que Armin sin remedio le tomó la otra. Los dos, en contra de la voluntad de la azabache, la llevaron consigo al barco. Y Mikasa se enloqueció, se movió frenéticamente, luchó por liberarse de los brazos de los dos.

 _Ese beso…_

 _Ese beso sabía a despedida._

—¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Suéltenme! ¡LEVI!

Gritó hasta donde le dieron las cuerdas bocales y con toda la fuerza de los pulmones. Moblit y Jean debieron echarles una mano a Eren y Armin, usando todos el máximo de sus fuerzas para retenerla. A Mikasa no le importaba. No concebía, estaba lejos de esa realidad. Ella no sintió las manos de sus compañeros, si no los grilletes de las cadenas de la celda que compartió semanas atrás con su prometido. Y lloró, lloró hasta que el alma se le secara, hasta que la figura del azabache se veía minúscula; el barco había zarpado y sus compañeros la observaban con pena.

Porque era la segunda vez, no, la tercera en que sufría un abandono emocional tan grande. La tercera en que su sentir terminaba ultrajado.

Mikasa solo distinguió uno de esos ojos, una de esas caras, que era justo la única cuyos ojos no estaban puestos en ella. Las podridas esmeraldas que quiso arrancar, en un arrebato.

—¡Eren!

Si el Jaeger no hubiera perfeccionado sus capacidades en pelea, Mikasa habría logrado infringirle daño. Armin y los demás debieron correr a alejarla del futuro rey, puesto que estaba empecinada en hacerlo pedazos ahí mismo.

En cortarle la garganta como había jurado. Porque, para ella, Eren nuevamente la había traicionado.

Porque todo había sido un plan de Eren, desde el principio. Porque igual que años atrás había servido como un títere en los caprichos del castaño, aún si iba en contra de su voluntad. Y esta vez el precio era más caro. Eren le había arrebatado todo.

Como lo odiaba. Cuanto, cuanto lo odiaba.

Eren siempre era el detonante, la mente detrás del suceso, la plaga que acababa con todo a su paso.

 _Eren, Eren, Eren y solo Eren._

La conmoción era demasiada. Su mente estaba exhausta, de todo. Solo se hubo calmado cuando los brazos de Hanji la arrullaron mientras se deshacía en cada sollozo, hasta caer rendida.

La azabache despertó en el cuartel.

No era ni lo sombra de lo que fue antes de partir de allí.

No había brillo en su mirada, no había vigor. Enferma, se sentía enferma. La capitana se daba de cuenta y se sentía triste por ello. Mikasa no destilaba ni la fuerza ni el vigor que la caracterizaba.

—Es como cuando se fue Eren—Dijo Armin, tras una reunión con Hanji y Erwin una tarde—No. Estoy seguro que es peor—Meditó el muchacho. El comandante y la capitana se miraron.

Habían sufrido incontables bajas por la batalla de dos meses atrás, esa donde habían secuestrado a los Ackerman. Además de Sasha, cayeron muchas vidas. Entre ellas la de Mike Zacharius, Nanaba, Petra…

—Connie se murió de pena—Le informó Jean a Mikasa en una ocasión en que la visitó. La azabache nunca salía de su habitación, por lo que sus amigos procuraban ir a verla—No pudo soportar la muerte de Sasha.

Hanji era la que más pendiente estaba de ella. La excéntrica mujer la visitaba cada noche, sin falta, aún si la chica permanecía callada y con la mirada perdida. Armin también buscaba verla seguido.

Además, la heredera era objeto de los cotilleos de Eldia, incluso por encima de Eren y la reina. Luego de las acciones de Levi ante la nobleza antes de partir era un revuelo gigante. Cuando Mikasa se paseaba por los pasillos, los soldados no hacían más que mirarla con desprecio y susurrar a sus espaldas; con los nobles no sería muy diferente.

La capitán se sentía responsable con la situación de la azabache, desde la última vez que habló con Levi ese día en el muelle.

— _Cuídala, Hanji. Por favor cuídala. Te lo encargo cuatro ojos._

Porque él sabía que Mikasa era tan frágil como fuerte. Tan fuerte como frágil.

No había dejado que regresara a la mansión, pues imaginaba que los recuerdos del capitán estarían presentes en cada esquina. También la asignaron a otra habitación, para que no tuviera el recordatorio constante de Sasha.

Así que la mujer no desistió y preocupada porque la azabache sufriera el mismo destino que su otro subordinado, la llevó con el médico de la legión.

—No lo sé, doctor, si pudiera recetarle algo para que ella no se deprima más—Dijo al anciano luego de que la checara—No quiero que termine cometiendo una locura.

El médico se refregó la barbilla, observando el diagnóstico realizado a la soldado en cuestión.

—Entiendo su preocupación, capitán, pero me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pide—El hombre se acomodó las gafas, sopesándose la información que tenía en sus manos—Verá, la señorita Ackerman está embarazada.

Hanji casi se cae de la silla.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dice en serio?! —El hombre asintió, extrañado con la reacción de la superior.

 _"¡Yuju! ¡Así que lo hiciste, enano!"_

La líder de escuadrón se pensó todo un día en cómo darle la premisa a su querida subordinada. Antes de decírselo, se lo comentó a Armin quien tampoco cabía en la sorpresa y la alegría. Considerando lo cercano que era el estratega al futuro rey, el Jaeger no tardó en enterarse. Aún así, Eren se mantenía al margen de Mikasa.

Fue un viernes por la noche, tras una cena para celebrar las buenas nuevas por haber recuperado el terreno más allá de los muros, que Hanji decidió arribar la habitación de Mikasa. Justo a tiempo; la soldado estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana sobre sus rodillas, lista para lanzarse al vacío.

—¡Mikasa! —La haló de un brazo haciéndola caer sobre ella—¡¿Acasó te volviste loca?! —Exclamó, tomando a la muerta en vida de los hombros.

—No quiero vivir, Hanji-san—Respondió rota, quebrada, hecha trizas—No puedo, no tengo qué.

El alma estaba ausente. El espíritu derrotado.

Y es que el corazón se le había quedado en el muelle de Marley, aunado a la esencia de Levi Ackerman.

Y Hanji sintió pena, muchísima pena.

—No digas eso—Pidió, secando las lágrimas—Tienes que vivir, Mikasa. Tienes que hacerlo… Por ti y por tu bebé.

La azabache le contempló con los ojos tal cual par de monedas. Atónita. Aturdida.

 _Bebé_

La noticia hizo eco en su cabeza.

Por eso los mareos, por eso las náuseas. No estaba enferma.

—¿Estoy…?

Hanji asintió, abrazándola nuevamente. Nuevas lágrimas descendieron de los orbes de plata, en tanto el brillo retornaba a los irises. Un calor enorme vino a su pecho, uno similar al que sentía a causa del capitán.

 _No podía rendirse_

Pensó, llevándose las manos al vientre.

 _No podía hacerle eso a su hijo_

 _De ella, de él. Un bebé de ella y Levi._

—Hanji-san—Decidida, se apartó de su superior para secarse las lágrimas. La miró causando emoción en la capitán—Quiero volver a la mansión.

Mikasa retornó a la antigua estructura, con nuevos ánimos. Había decidido seguir con su embarazo y se sentía lo suficientemente capacitada para vivir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, por prevención y petición de la misma, Erwin concedió a Hanji quedarse un tiempo junto a la soldado para cerciorarse de su seguridad.

Cuando la heredera contaba con las veintitrés semanas de embarazo, la boda de Eren e Historia se suscitó. Para sorpresa de todos, ella decidió asistir, usando un vestido majestuoso confeccionado por Scostless –quien se sentía maravillada creando ropajes para una lady embarazada-.

Poco después una nefasta noticia tocó a su puerta.

—Lo sentimos—El soldado se fue tras entregarle el cravat en sus manos.

Hanji y ella lloraron. La capitán más, pero ella a solas. Mikasa la superó; gritó y sollozó hasta quedarse dormida, pero aceptó la noticia de la muerte de su prometido tragándose todo el dolor.

Creó un vínculo de más cercano con Hanji y Erwin, los más merecedores de la confianza de su prometido en vida. También logró perdonar, o al menos tolerar a Eren, luego de que el mismo le diera su sentido pésame.

—Mikasa, no sé si me creas—Le había dicho después de la plática—Pero esa noche cuando le pregunté si estaba seguro de pelear hasta lograr la libertad de Eldia, él me dijo que no se arrepentiría, porque fue su decisión.

"— _Toma una decisión de la que no te vayas a arrepentir"_

Claro que sí. Era Levi, después de todo.

Aceptar la realidad era duro.

 ** _Porque, sí, éste mundo es cruel…_**

Pero no podía echarse a morir. No ahora.

La proclamación de Eren ante Eldia como legítimo rey de las tierras no tardó en llegar; todos los ciudadanos de la nación lo adoraban, pues había peleado por lograr la ansiada libertad.

La rendición de Marley llegó poco después de saberse la muerte del heredero Ackerman. Todos sabían, en el fondo, que todo había sido gracias a él. Levi dio descanso a todas las almas perdidas durante la guerra.

Y si, todo había salido como el Jaeger lo había planeado

 ** _Pero también muy hermoso…_**

—¡Puja, Mikasa! ¡Ya casi!

En los aposentos de la soldado, la heredera, la invencible Ackerman, se oyeron los llantos de un recién nacido. La mujer sudaba cansada por el esfuerzo, pero sonreía y lloraba de felicidad por contemplar a su primogénito.

Y en ese instante supo, mirando el pulcro cravat colgado de un clavo y a su hijo, que todo había valido la pena. Todo.

 _Porque había tomado una decisión de la que jamás se arrepentiría_

Era un nuevo día y primeros rayos del Sol salieron para colarse por las ventanas de la mansión Ackerman; los trabajadores salían a cuidar y plantar los terrenos, en tanto otros limpiaban y organizaban la misma. En uno de sus baños, una madre amorosa bañaba a su pequeño de casi cinco años tarareando una melodía.

—¿Mami? —El pequeño la buscó con sus ojitos azul zafiro; eran iguales a los de ella, pero claramente el color había sido heredado de su padre—¿Hoy podemos ver a papá?

Mikasa sonrió ampliamente, frotando la cabecita de su pequeño.

—Claro que sí mi amor.

En eso el pequeño frunció el ceño, recordando un tema que se le había pasado.

—El tío Armin dijo que hoy me llevaría a jugar con las princesas, pero no quiero ir—Dijo, con un tono algo enojado—Esas niñas son muy fastidiosas ¡Además, son muchas! Prefiero quedarme entrenando contigo.

La azabache no resistió la ternura que le producía su pequeño, así que sin contenerse plantó un beso en las mejillas rosáceas del niño.

Lo vistió con toda la paciencia y el amor del mundo, oyendo las anécdotas del chiquillo.

—La tía Hanji me estaba enseñando a leer el otro día—Dijo, emocionado, en tanto su madre le colocaba unos pantaloncillos—Es más fácil aprender con ella y con el tío Armin que contigo—Mikasa sabía que lo decía para fastidiarla.

—¿Ah si? Bien, en la biblioteca hay muchos libros que puedes ponerte a leer en lugar de ir a entrenar conmigo hoy.

—¡No, no, no! —Exclamó moviendo la cabecita de un lado a otro con desesperación—Solo era una broma mami no seas así.

Mikasa le dijo que no se preocupara y buscó unos pequeños mocasines, se los puso al pequeño y, con la manito enredada con la suya, bajaron por la escalera principal y se internaron por el pasillo que sabían bien a donde llevaban.

Al niño le encantaba contemplar los cuadros de sus antepasados, gracias a ellos, conocía los rostros de sus abuelos, tío abuelo y el de su difunto padre. Pero más que nada, se sentía emocionado de ver las impresionantes armas que ahí se guardaban y de las que su madre procuraba mantenerlo alejado.

Mientras el chiquillo se paseaba emocionado por los estantes que guardaban el sinfín de armas de oro y plata, Mikasa se paraba ante los últimos cuadros de la habitación con la melancolía impresa en sus orbes de plata. Siempre se quedaba el mayor tiempo viendo el de Levi, sus facciones, los detalles tan bellamente plasmados por el artista.

—¿Por qué siempre miras a mi papá así, mami? —Curioseó el pequeño, volviendo a tomar la mano de su progenitora, llenándola de calidez.

Sin responder, Mikasa cargó al pequeño en brazos.

 _Porque lo extraño. Lo extraño demasiado._

Acarició las hebras azabaches de su pequeño y, buscando que el pequeño le hablara sobre otras cosas, se quedó mirando aquel telón que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Más tarde, el niño y Mikasa se batían en una pelea en los amplitudes verdes de la mansión. Ahí donde años atrás, el padre de la criatura y ella peleaban.

—¡No es justo mami, siempre me vences! —Berreó, haciendo un puchero justo cuando Mikasa lo mandó al suelo.

—Si no pongo en juego tus habilidades nunca podrás sacarles el máximo potencial, Ryu.

El niño cruzado de brazos desvió la vista de su mamá, para ver algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ quien llamó su atención de inmediato. Se puso de pie, sin caber en la sorpresa y apuntó con un dedo levantando las cejas. Mikasa frunció el ceño y miró extrañada a su niño.

—¡Se salió de la pintura, mamá! —Exclamó, entre feliz y asombrado, corriendo a esconderse en la madre.

—¿Qué…?

Mikasa se volteó y miró. Bajo de estatura, con una sombra de barba, usando ropas que nunca le había visto. Los mismos ojos, la misma nula expresión, el mismo rostro pero ahora decorado con crudas cicatrices.

Era él, maldición que era él.

No podía ser una alucinación, de lo contrario, su hijo no lo podría ver. Pero ahí estaba.

Seguía sin poderlo creer. La conmoción fue tanta, que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para tapar los sollozos que vociferó.

Era _él._

—Volví, mocosa.

Los brazos la sostuvieron. El tacto fue real, la respiración calinosa colándose por la piel de su cuello y clavícula también. Después de muchísimo tiempo, experimentó esa electricidad en su cuerpo que solo él era capaz de ocasionarle.

—Dime…. Dime que esto es real…

—Lo es.

—Dime que no te irás de nuevo…

—No lo haré—Con las yemas de los pulgares, el azabache borró las lágrimas de los pómulos femeninos y empalidecidos—Ya no más.

No mentía. No lo hacía. Se había empecinado de liberarlos, de hacer todo aquello posible; y a Mikasa no le importaba que esas manos trémulas estuvieran manchadas de sangre desconocida, porque a pesar de todo… Era _todo_ cuánto quería en el mundo. Él y su niño. Nada más.

—Oi—El azabache, dándose cuenta de los ojitos tímidos y curiosos que los veían, se colocó de cuclillas—¿Cómo te llamas?

El pequeño miró a su madre, buscando la aprobación de ésta. Mikasa asintió y el chiquillo, tras tragar grueso, procedió a responderle.

—Ryu—Dijo seguro, poniéndose firme con la mano empuñada como buen soldadito—Ryu Ackerman.

Una sonrisa ineludible dibujó el rostro del capitán. Como un acto paternal, despeinó los cabellos de su hijo. _Su hijo._ De él y de Mikasa.

Retornó la mirada en Mikasa, en el amor que ella le transmitía y la felicidad de hallar al niño. Por fin volvía con lo que más anhelaba en su existencia, a los brazos de su azabache, a su pequeña familia.

Y vaya que ahora tenían tiempo por recuperar.

Levi se dispuso a unirse al entrenamiento un rato, impresionando a su niñito e inclusive a su mujer por su desmedida fuerza. A la noche, luego de que el inquieto Ryu lograra conciliar el sueño, regresó a sus aposentos, donde la heredera lo esperaba vestida con ese camisón que a él tanto le gustaba.

Una tenue sonrisa surgió de él cuando se deleitó con las manos ávidas de la azabache; el anillo estaba ahí en el mismo dedo en que lo había puesto años atrás.

—Tenemos que casarnos—Le dijo, entre besos y suspiros.

—Ajá…

—Oi, mocosa—Rompió con el contacto fijando sus calcedonias contra los irises plateados—Hay algo que nunca te dije… Y que pensé mucho durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Ah sí? —Él asintió. Sabía perfectamente que Mikasa sospechaba de que se trataba, en tanto tanteaba cada latido emergido en el ritmo de su órgano vital. Antes de que saliera de su boca, se lo dijo con los ojos, como tantas veces atrás lo había hecho.

—Te amo.

Ella mostró los dientes. Nada la hacía más feliz.

—Yo también te amo.

 _Porque el dolor era necesario_

 _También las penas_

 _Son necesarias para sentir, para anhelar la vida_

 _Para seguir nuestro camino_

 _Para ir hasta donde nos depara el destino_

 _Y tú_

 _Tú eras mi destino_

 _Desde siempre_

 _FIN_


End file.
